Where should I go
by Chikage Zorobin
Summary: Robin dan Kaku adalah saudara tiri yang saling menyayangi. Kaku sangat berarti bagi Robin, meskipun adiknya itu menyakitinya. Wanita itu bekerja sangat keras demi adik tercintanya. Sebuah pengharapan cinta yang belum selesai dari mantan pacarnya, Law, dan seorang anak muda bernama Zoro yang tidak pantang menyerah untuk mengejar cintanya datang. A slight of LuNa di chap selanjutnya.
1. Chapter 1

**Where Should I Go**

Chapter 1. Sweet Greetings

This story is still Oda sensei's. I'm just one of his so many fans.

This is my first fic and I hope you might consider any mistake I made. This fic is in Indonesian. Enjoy it.

* * *

Sakit ketika adik yang selama ini kau sayangi lebih dari apapun juga bahkan sebenarnya dia yang dimaksud adik itu bukan adik kandungmu, tiba2 membentakmu, marah padamu, dan tidak memandangmu sebagai kakaknya yang paling dia sayangi lagi hanya karena kehadiran orang lain.

Masalah yang sebenarnya bahkan tidak jelas darimana awalnya. Bahkan sebenarnya bukan sesuatu hal yang penting untuk diingat, apalagi sampai membuat hubungan yang begitu erat menjadi hancur dan membuat hati seorang kakak seperti tercabik-cabik.

Robin, seorang wanita yang kini menginjak usia 28 tahun dengan pekerjaan matang sebagai seorang archeolog. Wanita cantik berambut hitam lurus itu seorang pekerja yang keras. Dia bekerja sangat keras demi adik tirinya yang bernama Kaku. Rumah mewah, mobil mewah, pendidikan sampai kuliah buat sang adik yang paling disayanginya pun mampu dia berikan.

Kaku dan Robin pertama kali bertemu ketika ayah Kaku, Saul dan ibu Robin, Olvia memperkenalkan mereka sebagai calon saudara tiri baru ketika Robin berusia 15 tahun dan Kaku berusia 5 tahun. Di kala itu, Robin adalah seseorang yang tidak mempunyai teman, bukan karena dia tidak pintar bersosialisasi tapi karena semua teman sekolahnya tidak menyukainya dan mem-bullynya hanya karena ayah Robin yang konon kabarnya adalah seorang pembunuh berantai. Sedangkan Kaku, dia adalah seorang anak ceria yang sangat pintar bergaul. Olvia sangatlah tidak menyangka bahwa Kaku akan menarik tangan calon kakaknya dan mengajaknya bermain ke taman. Dan ibunya itu lebih tidak menyangka lagi kalau Robin seakan tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya ketika tangan mungil itu menarik tangannya. Olvia sampai sempat mengeluarkan air mata setelah melihat senyum Robin yang membuatnya sangat bahagia itu. Mengingat semua kejadian yang telah terjadi kepada Robin semasa kecilnya, Olvia sangat memahami betul kebahagiaan yang dirasakan putrinya saat ini.

Dulu, ketika Robin berusia 7 tahun, ayahnya yang bernama Crocodile terbukti bersalah karena membantai nyawa satu keluarga dengan sangat keji. Semenjak saat itu, Robin dijuluki "anak iblis" oleh orang-orang sekelilingnya. Setiap saat dia pergi ke taman, dia dilempari dengan batu oleh anak-anak tetangga hingga kepalanya berdarah dan harus dijahit. Setiap kali Robin ke sekolah, dia selalu harus mencari kursinya yang kadang ditemukannya di dekat tempat pembuangan sampah, di WC, ataupun di lapangan basket yang tergeletak begitu saja dan terdapat coretan di mana-mana. Tapi hal itu tidak membuat Robin menangis, mengunci pintu di WC seperti anak-anak lain kalau dibully, dia hanya menghela nafas, mengembalikan kursinya ke tempat semula, dan berkata dalam hati "biasa".

Setelah masuk SMP pun tidak ada laki-laki yang berani mendekatinya meskipun Robin tumbuh dengan sangat cantik bahkan lebih cantik dari anak-anak di seluruh sekolahnya. Dan hal ini, tentu saja membuat semua murid perempuan iri padanya dan berusaha lebih giat untuk mengerjainya dan mempermalukannya. Apalagi Robin terkenal dengan kejeniusannya yang di atas standard. Siksaan di sekolah itu pun semakin bertubi-tubi. Di mana Robin ditemukan, gadis bermata biru langit itu akan terlihat berantakan entah itu karena siraman air yang diakui tanpa unsur kesengajaan ataupun dari lemparan sampah yang hanya ditanggapi Robin dengan tenang karena semua itu "biasa". Dan itu terjadi berulang-ulang tanpa ada perubahan selama 3 tahun dia di SMP.

Setelah tidak tahan melihat penderitaan anaknya, Olvia yang bekerja sebagai seorang archeolog honorer pun memutuskan untuk pindah dari Ohara ke Grand Line. Grand Line selain mempunyai fasilitas yang lebih mendukung kejeniusan Robin juga merupakan tempat yang setidaknya belum terjangkau oleh berita perbuatan keji Crocodile yang menyiksa setiap serpihan memory anaknya.

Robin sangat terpukul karena harus meninggalkan Ohara. Meskipun dia tidak memiliki satu teman pun, tapi dia sangat mencintai kota yang merupakan tempat kelahirannya itu. Dan juga harus meninggalkan teman peneliti ibunya, kakek Clover yang sudah sangat menyayanginya dan sudah menganggapnya sebagai cucu. Kakek Clover adalah satu-satunya warga Ohara yang tidak membencinya selain ibunya tentu saja. Tapi, meskipun berat harus meninggalkan Ohara, Robin sangatlah mengerti keputusan ibunya, dia sangatlah paham kalau ibunya tidak tega melihatnya menderita lagi.

Kehidupan di Grand Line sejauh ini tidak terlalu banyak yang berubah meskipun Robin sudah tidak pernah merasakan dibully lagi, tapi tetap saja Robin belum mempunyai teman. Bukan karena dia tidak bisa bersosialisasi, tapi dia hanya terlalu kaku dan tidak tahu bagaimana cara berteman yang baik. Dia tetap saja menyendiri. Dan tentu saja, itu hal yang "biasa" baginya.

Olvia dan Saul pertama bertemu di tempat Olvia bekerja. Olvia yang melanjutkan kariernya sebagai seorang archeolog bertemu dengan Saul yang seorang direktur di tempatnya bekerja. Saul sangat tertarik akan kecerdasan Olvia dan selain itu dia sangat mengagumi kecantikan wanita berambut putih itu. Saul langsung menyebutnya "cinta pada pandangan pertama". Dengan kegigihannya, Saul berusaha mengajak Olvia berkencan dan Olvia pun menerimanya dengan senyuman.

Kehidupan percintaan Robin pun baru dimulai. Robin untuk pertama kalinya mengagumi lawan jenisnya. Laki-laki teman sekelasnya itu bernama Trafalgar Law. Dia seorang anak laki-laki tampan yang akan tidur ketika pelajaran sejarah dan akan menggebu-gebu pada saat pelajaran biologi karena cita-citanya untuk menjadi seorang dokter bedah. Hal itu membuat mata Robin terbelalak. Baru kali itu dia menemukan seorang laki-laki unik yang membuatnya tertarik. Gadis berambut hitam itupun diam-diam memperhatikan Law yang selalu dikelilingi oleh fans wanitanya.

Suatu hari di koridor sekolah, Robin yang sedang membawa tumpukan kertas-kertas ulangan menabrak Law yang sedang berjalan menuju ke kelas. Tabrakan itu sontak membuat kertas-kertas yang dipegang Robin jatuh berantakan, tapi tidak dengan Robin karena dalam sekejap mata, Robin sudah dalam pelukan tangan Law. Laki-laki yang juga berambut hitam dengan topi putih bermotif bintik-bintik hitam di bagian bawahnya yang membuatnya tampak lebih keren itu tersenyum menyeringai kepada Robin. Robin yang sedari tadi tidak sadar dalam posisi apa dia dan Law berada sekarang pun cuma bengong memandangi Law.

"Boleh aku melepaskan tanganku, nona Nico Robin?" Tanya Law yang masih tetap tersenyum. Saat itupun Robin sadar dari lamunannya dan bergegas lepas dari pelukan tangan Law.

"M..Maaf.. Emm.. Terimakasih karena telah menolongku, Trafalgar-san." Robin pun berusaha menutupi rasa gugupnya dengan membalas senyuman Law dan dia sukses besar.

Law pun tiba-tiba mulai mendekati Robin, kedua tangannya memegang bahu Robin dan dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Robin. Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Robin untuk mencerna apa yang telah dilakukan Law terhadapnya. Bibir Law yang basah dan lembut menyentuh bibir Robin yang masih perawan. Ciuman itu begitu lembut, bukan ciuman bergairah karena Law hanya menempelkan bibir mereka saja, tapi sudah cukup membuat hati para fans wanita Law punya alasan untuk menarik rambut hitam lurus Robin atau mencakar wajah cantik Robin dan untungnya di koridor itu tidak terdapat satu orangpun. Setengah menit berlalu, dan sepertinya Law tidak berniat untuk menjauhkan bibirnya dan semua selesai ketika Robin dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong Law dan melepaskan tangan kanannya ke pipi kiri Law dengan suara yang cukup keras. Seraya mengatur pernafasannya, Robin menutup matanya sedetik dan kembali menatap Law dengan tajam.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi tadi, Tuan Trafalgar?" Law yang setelah ditampar Robin itupun tetap tersenyum seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa, sedangkan Robin masih menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam dan suara yang sedikit bergetar meskipun berusaha disembunyikannya.

"Salam perkenalan, Nico-ya." Dengan gaya coolnya Law membungkuk merapikan kertas-kertas Robin, menyerahkan kepada Robin, dan membalikkan badannya, kakinya menapak pergi menjauh.

"Tidak jadi ke kelas?" Tanya Robin dengan tenang.

"Hmm.. tidak, Nico-ya. Aku akan mencari tempat untuk tidur saja. Toh, pelajaran selanjutnya adalah salah satu pelajaran membosankan, jadi sebaiknya aku tidur dan kebetulan, setelah salam perkenalan itu sepertinya aku akan mimpi indah hari ini." Law tersenyum lebar sambil memandang ke Robin dan memalingkan badannya menuju balkon atas.

Robin yang tinggal sendiri di koridor itupun menarik nafas panjang, dan berpaling menuju kelas. Sejak saat kejadian ciuman itu, Law dan Robin, sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan yang pendiam pun saling mencuri pandang tiap kali kelas sedang berlangsung.

Beberapa bulan setelah perpindahannya ke Grand Line, Olvia pun mengumumkan kepada Robin kalau dia sudah menemukan pria yang mampu menggantikan Crocodile di hatinya dan berjanji akan mengenalkan Robin kepada pria itu bersama anak laki-laki dari pria yang dicintainya itu hari jumat itu. Robin turut berbahagia untuk ibunya. Robin sangat senang mendengar kalau ibunya sudah mulai melupakan kepahitan kisah cintanya dengan sang ayah yang masih dalam penjara itu.

Hari jumat pun tiba, saat di mana Robin dan juga calon ayah dan adik tirinya akan bertemu. Bel rumah Robin berbunyi, tanda kalau yang ditunggu-tunggu sudah datang. Sebelum membuka pintu, Olvia dengan gugup mengecek makanan-makanan yang sudah disiapkannya bersama Robin terlebih dahulu dan setelah puas dengan hasil penataan makanannya di meja, dia pun beranjak untuk membuka pintu. Terlihat Saul yang rapi mengenakan jas, seikat bunga mawar di tangan kanan, dan seorang anak laki-laki digandengnya di tangan kiri. Anak laki-laki bermata hitam besar dan berhidung panjang itu pun tersenyum menatap Olvia dan Olvia membalas senyumnya. Olvia lantas memanggil Robin untuk turun menemui tamu-tamunya itu. Robin turun dengan perasaan khawatir kalau calon ayah dan adiknya itu tidak bisa menerimanya, tapi malah disambut oleh pelukan Saul. Saul pun mengelus rambut Robin dengan penuh kasih sayang. Secercah kebahagiaan pun terpancar dari raut wajah Robin, apalagi sebuah tangan mungil menyentuh dan menggandeng tangannya. Robin membelalakkan matanya, memandang erat ke mata anak kecil itu seakan bertanya "apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Salam kenal, kakak. Aku Kaku. Kaku sangat khawatir jika kakak tidak menyukai kehadiran Kaku. Ayah sering bercerita tentang tante Olvia. Ayah bilang, tante Olvia adalah wanita yang sangat baik dan ayah juga bilang jika tante Olvia baik, maka anaknya juga seorang yang baik. Kaku masih ragu dengan perkataan ayah, tapi setelah bertemu dengan kakak, Kaku yakin kakak akan menyukai Kaku. Kak Robin mau bermain dengan Kaku?" Anak berbadan mungil itu menatap langsung ke arah Robin. Anak lucu itu tersenyum dan mengeratkan tangan yang dari tadi menggenggam tangan Robin. Robin hanya terdiam selama beberapa menit dan kemudian mengangguk perlahan dan membalas senyum Kaku dengan senyum kecil ala Robin. Mereka langsung menuju ke taman dengan berpegangan tangan. Saul dan Olvia yang sedari tadi menatap mereka kemudian saling tersenyum.

* * *

Actually this is my own experience. I've just got a little fight with my little brother who I loved the most. He is only my cousin, but I love him just like my real brother. I'm not portrait myself as Robin. I'm not worth it. I just got inspired by my own experience since I wanted to write ZoRoLaw things so badly. Hope you like it. Ah, for the people who can't read in my language, I'll try to translate it into English someday, so don't worry about it. I just still in my comfort zone when I wrote it in Indonesian. See ya next cappy.. :D


	2. Chapter 2

This story is Oda sensei's. If it's mine, then Zoro and Law are mine. Lol..

Terimakasih banyak buat reviewnya. Tetap review ya, biar author bisa terus berkembang.

* * *

** naomi: Thanks a lot for reviewing. Kalau ada kekurangan tolong kasitau ya.. Maklum, saya masih perlu banyak belajar nih. Moga kamu suka chapter ini ya… Ditunggu reviewnya lagi.. :D**

** kiloman: Zoro akan muncul di chapter 3. Moga tetap suka ya meskipun Zoro belum muncul.. Makasih reviewnya..**

** KaizokuGari: Chapter ini masih tentang LawRo, tapi untuk chapter selanjutnya aka nada ZoRobin. Mudah-mudahan masih menikmati ceritanya ya.. Thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 2. Kaku, my sweet little brother**

Kaku merupakan cahaya di hati seorang Robin. Kaku merupakan segala-galanya untuk Robin. Apalagi setelah kedua orang tua mereka, Saul dan Olvia meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil. Kaku menangis, meratapi kematian ayah dan ibunya. Dan Robin, tidak setetespun air mata yang keluar dari matanya. Bukan karena dia tidak sayang dengan kedua orang tua mereka, tetapi dia hanya tidak ingin Kaku semakin sedih jika melihat kakaknya rapuh.

7 Agustus menjadi akhir dari cinta Saul dan Olvia yang berujung dengan maut. 7 Agustus adalah hari dimana Saul, Olvia, dan Robin yang harusnya memberikan kejutan atas ulang tahun Kaku. 7 Agustus seharusnya merupakan saat yang paling membahagiakan untuk Kaku karena untuk pertama kalinya dia merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan keluarganya yang lengkap. Saul dan Olvia berencana untuk mengambil kue ulang tahun Kaku dan dalam perjalanan pulang mobil mereka ditabrak truk yang menyebabkan kematian mendadak pasangan pengantin yang baru menikah 3 bulan itu.

Telepon rumah Robin pun berdering, mengabarkan kalau jasad Saul dan Olvia bisa dibawa dari RS Grand Line. Robin yang mengangkat telepon itu terduduk lemas dan menatap kosong ketika sebuah tangan kecil meraih pipinya dan bertanya dengan khawatir, "Kak Robin kenapa?" Robin pun tersadar dari lamunannya, dia meraih tangan adiknya itu dan bergegas ke rumah sakit. Dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit, Robin tidak berkata apa-apa. Bahkan Kaku pun sepertinya sadar kalau kakaknya itu tidak berniat untuk berbicara dulu padanya dan dia hanya diam, mengikuti tingkah Robin.

Rumah sakit Grand Line adalah rumah sakit ternama dan megah. Koridor panjang dan elite dilalui kedua anak yang baru saja menjadi yatim piatu itu. Fasilitas yang memadai pun bisa ditemukan di rumah sakit ini. Ketika sampai ke ruang jenazah, Kaku berteriak dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Robin hanya menatap kosong ke jenazah kedua orang tuanya sambil mengelus-ngelus punggung adiknya.

Pada saat pemakaman, Robin hanya diam dan Kaku pun tidak mengeluarkan air matanya lagi. Kaku diam-diam sudah melihat kakaknya menangis di dalam kamarnya saat malam hari. Menangis dan memukulkan kepalanya ke sisi meja untuk menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi. Esoknya, Robin memberi alasan kepada Kaku kalau dia tidak sengaja menabrak pintu kamarnya, dan Kaku berhasil membuat kakaknya percaya kalau alasan gadis cantik itu bisa dipercaya.

Law adalah satu-satunya teman sekolah Robin yang datang ke pemakaman. Law ikut menatap Robin dengan sedih. Tidak ada yang tersirat dari mulut Law, hanya kehadirannya yang membuat Robin sedikit melupakan kesedihannya. Law, laki-laki yang saat ini sudah menjadi kekasih Robin.

Kedua anak yatim piatu itu pulang ke rumah dengan sedih. Robin berjanji akan selalu membahagiakan Kaku, akan menjadi ibu dan ayah bagi adiknya, dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Kaku berjanji kepada kakaknya bahwa dia akan selalu menjaga Robin dan tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti kakaknya. Mereka hidup berdua tanpa belas kasihan siapapun.

3 SMA merupakan masa-masa paling indah buat Robin dan Law. Mereka merupakan pasangan paling romantis yang pernah ada. Kadang-kadang Law memberikan bunga kepada Robin. Adakalanya juga dia menyanyikan lagu cinta untuk Robin. Makan bersama, berangkat ke sekolah bersama, dan pulang selalu bersama. Gadis itu pun menjadi sering tersenyum.

Saat malam minggu, mereka sering berkencan. Kadang mengajak Kaku, kadang juga hanya mereka berdua. Kadang mereka bercerita, kadang hanya duduk terdiam sambil menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Satu hal yang tidak Robin ketahui, yaitu tentang keberadaan orang tua Law. Law seakan tidak mau cerita tentang orang tuanya pada Robin dan gadis itu sangat memakluminya karena setiap orang punya suatu rahasia yang tidak mau diceritakannya pada orang lain. Selama ini Law hidup sendiri di apartemen kecil, dan kadang-kadang Robin datang menemaninya.

"Robin-ya, kau terlihat seksi saat mengenakan bajuku." Ucap Law sambil memandangi kemeja putih besar yang melekat di badan gadis ramping yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Robin pun mendekat pada Law yang sedang duduk di sofa besar miliknya dan menempatkan dirinya di antara sela-sela kaki Law. "Benarkah? Fufufu." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Law, Robin pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Law dan menciumnya. Ciuman yang begitu intens itu terjadi terus-menerus sampai mereka berdua kehabisan oksigen. Robin lah yang lebih dulu melepaskan diri dari Law.

"Ok, kali ini aku menang. Dan sebagai hukuman, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terlelap malam ini. Kau mengerti?" Law tersenyum lebar. Robin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak hari ini Law. Kau tahu kan aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Kaku seorang diri di rumah? Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi. Kaku akan menangis saat dia bangun dan tidak menemukanku." Ucap Robin seraya berdiri, tapi kemudian tangannya ditarik oleh Law dan Robin kembali jatuh ke pelukan Law.

"Tidak bisakah sekali ini saja?" Tanya Law dengan muka memelas. Robin hanya tersenyum dan menciumnya lagi. Kali ini ciuman mereka terlihat lebih bergairah dari yang sebelumnya. Robin memasukkan lidahnya untuk berpacu dengan lidah Law. Cukup lama sampai mereka terengah-engah dan saling menatap. "Hanya sekali ini saja. Kita lakukan dengan cepat. Setelah itu, meskipun kau merantaiku, aku akan tetap pergi menemui Kaku. Kau setuju?" Law tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini. Langsung saja Law mengangguk dan mencium Robin untuk ke sekian kalinya. Pakaian yang melekat di tubuh mereka pun tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

Jam menunjuk ke angka 10 malam ketika Robin melepaskan sepatunya dan mengunci pintu rumahnya. Saat masuk ke rumah, Robin tersenyum melihat seorang anak laki-laki dengan piyamanya yang sedang mengucek matanya selepas bangun tidur. Anak laki-laki itu membalas senyum kakaknya, kemudian memandang ke atas memperhatikan jam. "Ah, kakak pasti dari tempat kak Law. Bermesraan dan kakak buru-buru pulang karena takut aku menangis mencari kakak. Kak Law pasti sangat membenciku sekarang. Begitu kan?" Tanya Kaku geleng-geleng kepala sambil membayangkan seberapa jengkel Law terhadap dirinya. Anak ini memang selalu tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh Robin. Dia selalu bersikap seperti orang dewasa. Robin pun tertawa melihat sifat sok dewasa adiknya.

"Fufufu.. Tidak ada hal yang bisa disembunyikan darimu. Minta maaflah pada Law besok. Dan sekarang, saatnya kembali tidur karena besok kau harus ke sekolah." Ucap Robin tersenyum kepada adiknya sambil menggandeng tangan adiknya menuju ke kamar sang adik.

Tiap pagi, Law pergi menjemput Robin dan Kaku untuk ke sekolah bersama. Robin menggandeng tangan kiri Kaku, dan Law menggandeng tangan kanannya. Mereka terlihat seperti orang tua Kaku. Kaku sangat menyayangi Law karena dia tahu bahwa Law akan melakukan apapun untuk membahagiakan kakaknya. Bagi Law, Kaku sudah dia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri. Meskipun anak itu senang menjailinya dengan mencampur roti yang paling tidak disukainya ke dalam makanannya.

Semua kebahagiaan itu berakhir hanya karena sebuah koran. Koran yang memuat tentang kebebasan seorang pembunuh berantai, Crocodile. Law menggenggam erat koran itu dengan geram. Robin yang penasaran dengan tingkah laku kekasihnya itu pun menarik koran itu dari pegangan erat sang pacar dan membaca berita itu. Terlontar kata ayah dari bibir Robin yang membuat mata Law terbelalak.

"Kenapa kau menyebut pembunuh itu sebagai ayah?" Tanya Law menatap lurus ke arah Robin sambil berharap perkiraannya salah.

"Dia ayah biologisku. Maaf selama ini aku tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku. Selama 10 tahun ini aku dan ibu berusaha untuk melupakan semua tentang pria itu, tapi walau bagaimanapun darahnya tetap mengalir dalam tubuhku. Aku tidak dapat memungkirinya." Robin menjelaskan pada Law dengan kepalanya tertunduk memandang lantai.

Law sangat terkejut dengan kenyataan yang ada. Berulang kali dia berkata dalam hatinya kalau semua yang dia dengar hanyalah mimpi. Berulang kali dia memukul mukanya supaya terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini. Tapi yang dia rasakan adalah sakit. Sakit ketika semua kebahagiaan itu harus berakhir. Dengan berat hati dia berkata, "Aku tidak pernah akan bisa membencimu, tapi akupun tidak akan bisa membayangkan bahagia bersamamu tanpa rasa penyesalan yang mengikatku. Aku akan selalu merasa bersalah kepada kedua orang tua dan adikku jika aku melanjutkan hubungan kita. Dia! Ayahmu itu adalah pembunuh orang tua dan adikku. Maafkan aku." Pelukan terakhir itu masih melekat jelas di ingatan Robin. Robin hanya diam mengangguk. Tidak ada air mata yang menetes lagi. Dia tidak mau terlihat lemah. Law pun demikian. Mereka melanjutkan hidup masing-masing sampai hari terakhir sekolah tiba.

"Kudengar Robin si kutu buku itu telah dicampakkan oleh Law. Akhirnya, hari membahagiakan untukku telah tiba. Aku sudah memperkirakan kalau hubungan mereka tidak akan bertahan lama." Terdapat segerombolan fans wanita yang sedang membicarakan Robin dan Law seraya berbisik. "Kau tahu? Aku tidak pernah suka sama si kutu buku itu. Dia sudah merebut Law dari kita." Ucap yang lainnya. "Kemarin aku mendengar percakapan Law dan kepala sekolah. Mereka membicarakan tentang Law yang akan melanjutkan kuliahnya ke Amerika untuk mengambil fakultas kedokteran. Dan kau tahu? Yang paling membahagiakan adalah Robin tidak akan ikut bersamanya." Mereka tertawa. Robin yang lewat dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka hanya diam dan mengacuhkan apa yang dia dengar.

Sakit ketika takdir harus mempermainkan mereka. Lebih sakit daripada luka yang disebabkan oleh lemparan batu tetangga-tetangga di Ohara dulu. Lebih sakit daripada panggilan "anak iblis" yang dilontarkan oleh warga Ohara padanya. Bahkan lebih sakit daripada ketika teman sekelasnya mem-bully nya. Sakit itu sampai hampir membuatnya ingin mati saja. "Kaku" terlintas wajahnya di dalam pikiran Robin. Kenapa dia begitu bodoh? Kaku adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang dia punya dan tidak mungkin dia meninggalkan Kaku seorang diri. Robin sudah berjanji.

Setelah upacara kelulusan mereka, Robin dan Law tanpa sengaja bertemu di koridor tepat dimana Law pertama mencium Robin. Robin dan Law saling memandang tapi juga saling menarik diri.

"Aku akan ke Amerika besok. Aku harap kau mau mengantarku ke bandara." Berhenti sejenak. "Sebagai teman. Aku harap kita selamanya akan menjadi teman." Law pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Robin. Rasa kecewa dirasakan oleh Robin. Dia tahu, mereka tidak mungkin bersama seperti dulu lagi. Dia tahu, untuk kesekian kalinya dia tidak akan bisa bersama Law lagi. Mereka hanya akan menjadi kenangan.

Hari keberangkatan Law pun tiba. Robin masih di rumahnya, menyibukkan diri dengan memasak, mencuci, mengepel, tanpa memikirkan keberangkatan Law. Robin menutupinya. Sebenarnya, dia sangat peduli dengan keberangkatan Law. Dia berbohong. Dan Kaku tahu hal itu.

"Kakak sangat ingin mengantar kepergian kak Law kan? Jujur saja padaku." Tanya Kaku sambil menarik-narik baju Robin. Robin tidak berani memandang adiknya. Dia hanya melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengepel.

"Kakak tidak usah berbohong padaku. Semua terlihat jelas. Kakak sekarang sedang berpura-pura menyibukkan diri padahal kakak ingin menarik tangan kak Law dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak pergi kan?" Kaku tidak menyerah begitu saja. Dia terus saja menarik-narik baju Robin. Sedangkan Robin tetap mengacuhkannya.

"Mau sampai kapan kakak berpura-pura supaya terlihat tegar di depanku? Saat orang tua kita meninggal juga. Kakak berpura-pura kuat di depanku. Tidak menangis sedikitpun, padahal di dalam hati kakak menangis. Kakak tidak sengaja menabrak pintu kamar? Bohong. Aku lihat, kakak menyakiti diri kakak karena kakak tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit kehilangan mereka. Dan sekarangpun begitu, kakak tetap berpura-pura supaya aku tidak mengkhawatirkan kakak. Jika ada yang ingin kakak sampaikan pada kak Law, maka sampaikanlah! Masih ada kesempatan untuk mengeluarkan isi hati kakak. Seandainya setelah itupun kakak akan ditolak kak Law, aku yang akan menangis bersama kakak. Dan keesokan harinya, pasti akan lebih baik lagi." Kaku mengeluarkan isi hatinya dengan suara bergetar. Dia menatap tajam ke arah Robin. Robin yang tersentak akan kata-kata Kaku pun balik memandangnya. Robin menjatuhkan kain pel nya, meraih tangan Kaku dan berlari masuk ke dalam taksi yang menuju ke arah bandara. Mungkin Robin memang bukan orang yang pandai mengeluarkan emosinya, tapi kepolosan Kaku membuatnya semakin yakin dengan keputusan yang diambilnya.

Mata Robin dan Kaku sedang mencari-cari keberadaan Law. Mereka sudah tiba di bandara 5 menit yang lalu, tapi belum menemukan Law. Robin berlari sambil menggandeng tangan kecil Kaku dengan nafas terengah-engah. Kaku langsung berteriak nama Law ketika matanya meraih sosok Law. Law menoleh kepada mereka dan tersenyum.

Robin mencoba mengambil nafas sebelum membuka mulutnya. Sangat banyak yang ingin disampaikan Robin kepada Law. Kali ini, dia bersumpah akan mengutarakan semuanya pada Law. Dia melepaskan tangan Kaku, mendekati Law dan mencium Law. Bibir mereka bersentuhan. Rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya mereka tidak merasakan hangatnya temperature tubuh mereka. Robin dan Law tidak dapat dipungkiri, sangat merindukan saat-saat kebersamaan mereka. Mereka saling memisahkan diri.

"Semuanya dimulai dan akan diakhiri juga dengan ciuman. Aku tahu, aku tidak akan bisa mencegahmu untuk pergi meskipun aku memohon padamu. Jangan melakukan hal yang akan membuatmu menyesal dengan bersamaku. Aku tahu kita tidak akan mungkin bersama lagi, tapi ingatlah, aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Kenangan-kenangan kita pasti akan selalu kusimpan di hatiku." Robin menutup matanya, menghela nafas, dan membuka matanya kembali sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku ingin kau bahagia. Selamanya." Robin memegang tangan Law yang begitu hangat, menggandengnya, dan melepaskannya lagi. Mereka berdua saling tersenyum.

Robin memandangi langit yang sudah tidak tampak pesawatnya lagi. Memandangi dengan penuh arti. Robin kemudian jongkok di hadapan Kaku. Dia memeluk Kaku dengan sangat erat. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Robin menangis di depan Kaku. Robin menyerah pada adiknya yang sangat manis itu.

* * *

Ok. Done! Too much pressure for chapter 2. Next, chapter 3. Zoro's there. See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

The characters here belong to Oda sensei. Everything about One Piece is Oda's.

* * *

** Naomi: Makasih. Semoga percakapan chapter ini memuaskan ya... Dulu punya pengalaman bikin cerita dengan full percakapan, tapi kayaknya malah banyak yang kurang suka soalnya kelihatan kurang nyata. Makanya sekarang lebih banyak dibikin penjelasannya. Tapi tetap terimakasih sarannya. Mudah-mudahan bisa lebih bagus lagi. Ah ya, Naomi lebih suka Robin sama Law atau Zoro kah? :D**

** KaizokuGari: Selamat menikmati Zoronya ya... Semoga Zoro dan karakter lainnya gak OOC ya. Thank you.**

** piranha19: Makasih sarannya. Semoga makin baik ke depannya.**

** Muhammad591: Makasih sudah sabar menunggu chap3 nya. Author sangat senang pas baca ada yang menunggu kelanjutannya. Ini memberi motivasi bagi author untuk semangat memberikan cerita yang lebih seru lagi. Makasih banyak ya...**

** Hanabi no Sakura: Terimakasih sudah di follow dan di favorit-in ya? Ditunggu reviewnya.. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3. A green haired swordman called Zoro.**

Sebelas tahun berlalu semenjak keberangkatan Law ke Amerika. Robin dan Kaku menjalani hidupnya dengan sangat baik. Mereka selalu bahagia. Robin pun sangat sukses memerankan sosok ibu dan ayah bagi Kaku. Karir Robin sangat cemerlang. Dia menjadi seorang peneliti sesuai keinginannya. Sedangkan Kaku, dia tumbuh dengan sangat baik dan menjadi seorang mahasiswa fakultas sipil. Dia juga sangat aktif dalam mengikuti kegiatan di kampusnya. Selain menjadi ketua OSIS, dia juga ikut dalam extrakulikuler olahraga pedang di kampusnya. Dia sangat mahir dalam bermain pedang, setidaknya nomor dua paling mahir.

Roronoa Zoro adalah yang paling mahir diantara yang termahir di kampus mereka. Pendekar pedang dengan rambut berwarna hijau itu menjadi idola di kampusnya. Dia disukai oleh gadis-gadis dan disegani oleh para lelaki. Zoro mengambil jurusan sejarah. Baik, sebenarnya bukan keinginan Zoro untuk mengambil jurusan itu karena dia tidak pandai dalam semua mata pelajaran hafalan. Ayah Zoro, Mihawk lah yang memaksa Zoro yang dimarahinya bodoh itu untuk mengambil jurusan sejarah supaya Zoro tahu semua sejarah di Grand Line.

Kaku dan Zoro berteman baik sejak kenal pertama kalinya di gedung olahraga kampus. Mereka sama-sama punya ketertarikan dengan pedang. Mereka juga sama-sama populer. Selain itu, mereka betul-betul jauh berbeda. Kaku, selain pintar dalam olahraga, dia juga pintar dalam pelajarannya, sedangkan si pendekar berambut hijau dan bertubuh kekar itu hanya pintar dalam masalah pedang, pelajaran nihil. Bukan berarti Zoro itu bodoh, tapi dia hanya kurang tertarik saja, sehingga selama pelajaran dia lebih sering tidur.

Kaku juga menjadi sangat dekat dengan teman-teman dekat pendekar pedang berambut hijau yang selalu membawa tiga buah pedang itu. Luffy, si anak penyuka daging yang ceria. Usopp, "kembaran" Kaku yang sama-sama punya hidung panjang yang senang berbohong. Nami, gadis berambut orange yang seksi tapi pemeras. Dan Sanji, si koki mesum yang setiap harinya bertengkar dengan pendekar pedang berambut hijau itu.

Teman-teman yang unik memang. Mereka selalu berkumpul di bar Sunny-go milik om-om yang tidak kalah mesumnya dari Sanji bernama Franky dan Brook tiap jumat. Mereka dijuluki "kelompok topi jerami" karena ketuanya, Luffy, selalu memakai topi jerami kemanapun dia pergi.

Hari jumat pun tiba, saatnya kelompok topi jerami untuk kumpul. Zoro kali ini mengajak Kaku pergi bersamanya. Seperti biasa, suasana tidak pernah hening karena si pembuat onar, Luffy dan Usopp selalu melakukan aksinya. Kali ini mereka memasukkan sumpit ke dalam hidung dan mulutnya sambil menari-nari. Karena aksi joroknya, Nami memukul kepala mereka berdua. Sanji yang melihatnya langsung berputar-putar ke arah Nami sambil memujinya cantik.

"Nami-swann... Kau semakin cantik kalau sedang marah-marah. My love my valentine." Sanji seakan terlihat seperti mengeluarkan asap dari hidungnya dan matanya pun kelihatan berbinar-binar saat memuji Nami. Nami tentu saja tidak memperdulikannya.

"Heh... Koki mesum." Ejek Zoro sambil meminum sakenya dan tersenyum menyeringai.

"APAAAAA? Marimo bodoh." Balas Sanji.

"Aku bilang kau mesum, dasar alis pelintir!"

"Rambut rumput."

"Tukang mimisan."

"Tukang tersesat." Yah, begitulah mereka. Ejek-ejekan itu terus berlanjut sampai Nami memukul kepala mereka berdua. Cuma si penyihir itu yang bisa menghentikan kebodohan teman-temannya.

Kaku memandangi mereka dengan mata terbelalak seakan tak percaya kalau dia mempunyai teman-teman seunik mereka.

"Kau tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu. Si bodoh itu memang selalu seperti itu." Ucap Zoro dingin sambil menuangkan sake ke dalam gelas Kaku setelah pertarungan sengitnya dengan si mesum Sanji. "Hmm.. Kau juga sama bodohnya." Perkataan Kaku itu hampir membuat Zoro menyemburkan sake dalam mulutnya. Dia memandang tajam ke arah Kaku. Kaku pun hanya tertawa sambil melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kalau kakakku bertemu dengan kalian, dia pasti akan langsung menyukai kalian semua." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Zoro memandangnya. Dia tahu, Kaku begitu menyayangi kakaknya itu. Sangat terlihat jelas betapa berseri-serinya Kaku ketika membicarakan kakaknya. Zoro ikutan tersenyum melihat partner berlatih pedangnya itu. "Sister complex."

Kali ini giliran Kaku yang hampir menyemburkan minumannya. Pipinya tampak merah merona. Sambil berteriak untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya, dia terbata-bata berkata, "K..Kau juga pasti akan menyukai kakakku kalau bertemu dengannya. Dia cantik, pintar, dan baik. Jangan mengemis-ngemis padaku untuk merestui cinta sepihakmu itu kalau sampai kau jatuh cinta padanya ya?" Teriakan Kaku hanya ditanggapi dengan senyum seringai oleh Zoro saja. "Jangan sampai menyesal." Tambah laki-laki berhidung panjang itu.

Telepon Kaku pun berbunyi. Di layarnya tertulis nama Robin. Tanpa ragu, Kaku pun langsung mengangkat telepon kakaknya itu dengan berseri-seri. "Halo Kak?"

"Kau sedang bersama teman-temanmu ya?" Tanya Robin dari kejauhan sana.

"Iya, kak. Kami lagi makan di bar dekat kampus. Luffy dan Usopp sekarang sedang bikin pertunjukan acrobat dengan memasukkan sumpit ke hidung mereka. Sanji sedang berusaha merayu Nami, sedang Nami terus mengabaikannya. Ah iya, selain itu temanku yang bernama Zoro sedang duduk di sebelahku sambil minum sake. Dia bilang, dia ingin berkenalan dengan kakak. Dia ingin berbincang dengan kakak. Ini dia." Ucap Kaku dengan sengaja, dia langsung mengoper teleponnya ke si rambut hijau.

"Oh, sial. Kaku benar-benar kurang ajar." Batin Zoro.

"Emm... Hai." Sapa Zoro pendek.

"Hai Zoro-kun. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Terdengar suara lembut dan dewasa di seberang telepon.

"Hmm." Jawab si pendekar pedang dengan singkat.

"Fufufu... Benar-benar seorang pendekar pedang. Tidak suka berbasa-basi. Sangat menarik." Ucap Robin dengan tawa ciri khasnya. "Ah iya, besok malam aku ingin mengundang kalian untuk makan malam di rumah. Aku sangat penasaran dengan kalian, terutama padamu, Kenshi-san." Lanjutnya. "Oh, jangan lupa untuk selalu mengikuti temanmu saat perjalanan ke rumah kami. Aku dengar dari Kaku bahwa kau sering tersesat. Fufufu..."

"A... Apa? Aku bukan tersesat, hanya saja tempatnya yang selalu berpindah-pindah." Ucap Zoro seraya berteriak untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Mukanya sudah tampak merah padam.

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu. Fufufu..." Sepertinya nada dari suara Robin masih seakan mengejek Zoro.

(Zoro's POV)

Wanita ini sedang mengejekku. Cih... Kakak beradik ini sama saja. Mereka berdua benar-benar ingin menantangku.

(General POV)

Setelah Robin menutup teleponnya, Kaku kemudian tersenyum pada Zoro. "Berani taruhan, kau pasti jatuh cinta pada kakakku." Zoro memperhatikan kata-kata Kaku dengan bengong, tapi dia berpikir tidak ada salahnya untuk menerima tantangan itu. "Tantangannya kuterima." Zoro tersenyum menyeringai. Dia hanya berpikir, mungkinkah seorang wanita bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta sedangkan dia belum pernah merasakannya sampai sekarang? Dia sangat merasa tertantang.

"Apa yang akan kau berikan padaku jika kau kalah?" Tanya Kaku penasaran.

"Aku akan memenuhi apa saja permintaanmu."

(Kaku's POV)

Zoro sudah masuk dalam jebakan. Aku yakin dia akan tertarik dengan kakakku. Laki-laki bodoh mana yang bisa menolak pesona kakakku. Dia begitu cantik, seksi, pintar, dan sukses. Wanita sempurna yang tiada duanya, tapi Califa juga tidak kalah cantik dengan kak Robin. Sudah dua tahun aku menaruh hati padanya. Aku sudah berusaha mengutarakannya, tapi dia tidak pernah memandangku karena dihatinya cuma ada si brengsek Lucci. Laki-laki itu benar-benar tidak pantas untuk Califa. Dia selalu bertindak tidak sopan terhadap Califa. Aku sering melihatnya memukul Califa. Aku bahkan hampir mau mengajaknya bertarung secara jantan tapi Califa menghalangiku dan bilang akan membenciku seumur hidupnya jika aku sampai melukai Lucci sedikitpun. Saat itupun aku berpikir untuk mendapatkan hati Califa, bagaimanapun caranya.

Zoro dapat membantuku. Lucci selalu takut padanya. Dia akan menuruti Zoro untuk meninggalkan Califa jika dia memintanya. Dan aku akan bisa meyakinkan Califa untuk jadi pacarku.

(General POV)

"Hmmm... Bagaimana kalau kita bikin kesepakatan?" Zoro mulai penasaran dengan kesepakatan yang dimaksud Kaku.

"Kesepakatan apa?" Tanya pendekar pedang itu dengan rasa penasaran.

"Jika aku kalah, aku akan membelikanmu sake selama sebulan." Wajah Zoro langsung bersinar ketika Kaku menyebutkan akan membelikannya sake yang disukainya selama sebulan. Tapi satu sisi, dia merasa ada yang janggal dengan anak ini. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak karena dia merasa akan ada bencana yang akan datang, tapi entah apa itu.

"Tapi jika aku menang, kau harus membantuku memisahkan Califa dan Lucci dan mendukungku mendapatkan Califa. Kau tahu kan kalau aku sudah menyukainya sekian lama? Dia selalu mengabaikanku padahal aku akan berkorban apa saja jika dia menerimaku." Ucap Kaku menggebu-gebu.

Ternyata benar pemikiran Zoro. Dia sudah tahu kalau Kaku akan menyuruhnya melakukan apa yang dibencinya. Dia tahu kalau Lucci sering memukul Califa, tapi itu karena Califa itu murahan. Wanita itu selalu menjadi parasitnya Lucci. Dia selalu minta dibelikan barang mewah. Dia tidak mungkin mau meninggalkan Lucci karena dia adalah pewaris salah satu perusahaan besar di Grand Line. Karena hal itulah, dia mudah dimanfaatkan oleh Lucci yang seorang playboy. Meskipun begitu, Lucci sangat menyegani Zoro atau lebih tepatnya takut padanya. Bukannya apa, waktu mereka kecil, hidung Lucci yang mancung patah gara-gara Zoro memukulnya. Demi membalas dendam, laki-laki berambut ikal hitam itu pernah menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mengeroyok Zoro dan hasilnya nihil. Anak buah Lucci yang berbadan besar semuanya pingsan dihajar Zoro yang saat itu sudah pandai memainkan pedangnya. Yah, keluarga Roronoa memang terkenal dengan kelihaiannya dalam berpedang.

Mihawk adalah ayah Zoro yang terkenal sebagai pendekar pedang no.1 di dunia yang belum pernah terkalahkan sampai sekarang, dan Zoro anaknya, bukan orang yang dapat dipandang sebelah mata. Dia sudah menjuarai turnamen pedang untuk anak seumurannya dan dia tidak pernah kalah sekalipun, jadi wajar saja kalau Lucci sangat takut kepada Zoro.

Lucci sebenarnya bukan orang yang jelek. Dia termasuk laki-laki yang lumayan tampan dan tampak dewasa. Dia tampak sangat elegan dengan setelan jas hitam bermerk yang membuatnya kelihatan berkelas. Dia bisa dibilang orang yang sangat dingin dan tidak pernah menampakkan emosinya kepada orang lain, tapi tidak dengan Zoro karena dia selalu menampakkan ekspresi takut ketika bertemu dengan Zoro. Pria beralis lengkung ini sangat berambisi untuk mewarisi perusahaan perkapalan milik ayahnya.

Zoro berpikir sangat keras untuk menerima tawaran Kaku. Dia sangat tidak rela untuk membantu Kaku berpacaran dengan Califa, tapi tawaran sake itu begitu menggiurkan. Ah tapi, mana mungkin dia mau menukar temannya dengan sake? Begitulah pikirnya. Tapi tidak mungkin juga dia bisa semudah itu kalah. Zoro sangat dilema memikirkan tawaran ini. Dia bolak-balik memutar otaknya untuk menerima atau menolak tawaran ini. Sampai akhirnya dia mengambil keputusan untuk menerima tantangan itu karena dia yakin akan menang.

"Baiklah, aku setuju dengan tawaranmu." Sontak hal itu membuat Kaku senang bukan kepalang.

Selang 5 detik, Kaku pun berteriak. "Teman-teman.." Teriakan itu menghentikan semua aktivitas yang sedang dilakukan Luffy, Nami, Sanji, dan Usopp. "Kakakku mengundang kalian untuk makan malam besok. Kalian bisa datang?" Mereka semua tanpa terkecuali menerima ajakan Kaku dengan gembira, termasuk Zoro. Dia merasa ini akan sangat menyenangkan.

"Aku dengar kakaknya Kaku sangat cantik dan seksi loh..." Sanji berbisik ke telinga Usopp sambil memikirkan hal-hal mesum dalam kepalanya. Usopp hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya tidak percaya dengan si mesum itu.

"Hei, Kaku. Apa di rumahmu ada daging? Shishishi..." Tanya Luffy ke Kaku dengan muka cengirannya.

"Tentu, Luffy. Masakan kakakku meskipun tidak sehebat Sanji tapi juga sangat enak loh. Dia pasti akan memasak banyak daging untukmu." Ucap Kaku tersenyum pada temannya yang seperti anak-anak itu.

"Tenang saja Kaku, aku dengan senang hati akan membantu kakakmu yang seksi itu." Sanji berkata dengan mata mesumnya. Tapi imajinasinya itu dihentikan oleh Nami yang memukul kepalanya dengan keras.

* * *

To be continued...

Maaf ya update-annya agak lama. Author lagi berpikir untuk mengubah sedikit alur ceritanya, jadi editannya agak lama. Terimakasih sudah sabar menunggu.

Chapter selanjutnya, ZoRobin bertemu satu sama lain. Tetap review dan ngikutin ceritanya ya... Thanks :D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Oda-sensei no manga.

* * *

piranha19: Gak seru bikin cerita kalau gak ada cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan atau cinta segitiganya loh... Hehe... Makasih.

KaizokuGari: Disini ada pairing ZoRoLaw, LuCaKaku, sm LuNa juga loh... Suka sama pairing yang itu?

Hoooh... Syukur banget deh kalau gak OOC, soalnya rada susah sih nentuin OOC atau gaknya. Di One Piece kan gak pernah ada romance nya, jadi gunain imaginasi aja kalau misal karakter-karakter itu kalau dalam dunia romance tuh bakal gimana. hehe... Makasih tetap konsisten review ya... :D

Yadi: Ah, kenapa? Cemburu ya? Sama yang mana nih? :D Makasih btw.

Muhammad591: Wah, senang sekali ketemu pembaca yang selalu penasaran dengan lanjutan ceritanya. Makasih ya... Terus kasih saya semangat ya dengan tetap baca dan review... :D

Naomi: Welcome back... :D

Ah iya, 2x ngepost gak muncul itu gara-gara saya baru accept reviewnya, makanya agak lama masuknya. Maafkan kelalaian saya ya... :D

Hoho... saya juga suka adegan teasing-teasing, tapi terus terang agak susah sih. yah, tapi mudah-mudahan gak mengecewakan deh. Makasih yah udah kembali ngereview...

Ok, sekian reply reviewnya. Maaf yah update-annya agak lama, soalnya ada banyak hal yang harus dikerjain sama author, jadinya baru sempat nge-post sekarang. Terimakasih banyak buat yang masih nge-review dan masih mendukung author untuk terus melanjutkan ceritanya. Post selanjutnya minggu depan ya, guys. See you later. Selamat menikmati.

* * *

Chapter 4. The meeting.

Luffy, Nami, Sanji, Usopp, dan Zoro tiba di depan rumah Kaku dan Robin. Mereka semuanya tercengang melihat rumah di depan mereka yang begitu mewah seperti istana. Nami bolak-balik memeriksa alamat yang diberikan oleh Kaku. Luffy dan Usopp seakan terbelalak dengan tampang bodoh mereka. Sanji sudah tidak sabar ingin menemui kakak Kaku yang kabarnya terkenal sangat cantik. Sedangkan Zoro, seperti biasa, menguap sambil menggosok-gosok kepalanya yang bengkak akibat pukulan si penyihir dan semua itu karena si pendekar pedang menyebabkan teman-temannya nyasar sebelum sampai ke tempat tujuan.

(Zoro's POV)

Aku berhenti menguap dan menggaruk kepala bagian belakangku ketika pintu besar nan mewah itu terbuka, menampakkan seorang wanita. Baiklah, kuakui, cantik, elegan, misterius, tapi tatapannya sangat mengintimidasi. Senyumnya yang indah dan mata birunya yang cantik memandang langsung ke arah kami. Kaku pernah memberitahu kepadaku kalau umurnya dan kakaknya terpaut 10 tahun, tapi dia tidak tampak jauh lebih tua dari kami. Bahkan wanita itu bisa dibilang tampak seumuran denganku. Rambut hitam panjangnya yang sangat lurus dengan poni depannya membuatnya tampak lebih muda. Bentuk badannya sangat bagus, lebih tepatnya seksi. Hmm.. Jangan berpikiran mesum, Zoro. Jangan menyamakan dirimu dengan si koki mesum itu. Lihat apa yang dilakukannya sekarang? Mimisan! Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat bagus. Akan kutertawakan dia untuk waktu sebulan.

"Kalian pasti teman-temannya Kaku. Aku Robin, kakak Kaku. Dia sudah menunggu kalian di dalam. Tadi dia sudah kusuruh keluar menyambut kalian, tapi entah kenapa dia menyuruhku menyambut kalian sendirian. Anak itu ada-ada saja." Ucapnya dengan senyum khasnya.

Hmm.. Aku tahu, ini pasti karena taruhan itu. Sial. Anak itu benar-benar serius ingin membuatku jatuh cinta pada kakaknya. Sepertinya aku benar-benar terpaksa harus membantu Kaku mendekati Califa. Ugh.. Aku benar-benar tidak menyukai wanita itu. Wanita itu sangat genit. Tapi biar bagaimanapun, aku sudah berjanji akan membantunya jika aku jatuh cinta pada kakaknya.

"Masuklah. Kalau kalian tidak masuk, teman kalian yang mimisan bisa kehabisan darah dan mati." Ucap wanita itu dengan tetap tenang dan tersenyum. Tiba-tiba aku dan teman-temanku merinding mendengar kata-katanya itu. "Cuma bercanda." Setelah mengatakan itu, wanita itu membalikkan badannya masuk ke dalam. Kami yang memandanginya pun ikut tertawa bodoh sambil menggotong si koki mesum ke dalam rumah.

Aku tidak bisa berhenti menatap ayunan rambut hitam panjangnya yang lembut itu. Baiklah, aku memang tidak pernah menyentuhnya, tapi dengan melihatnya saja aku sudah tahu kalau rambutnya bisa membuat bahkan penata rambut sampai terkagum-kagum padanya.

Tapi yang paling aku suka adalah mata biru wanita itu. Mata birunya sangat indah, lembut, tapi terpancar suatu kesedihan yang mendalam, entah apa itu. Selain itu tentu saja bentuk badannya. Badannya yang ramping dengan segala kelebihan yang bisa membuat para lelaki meneteskan air liur hanya dengan melihatnya. Bukannya mesum, tapi aku laki-laki normal, wajar kalau mengagumi bentuk tubuh wanita. Yah, setidaknya aku tidak separah si koki mesum yang sampai mimisan dan sampai sekarang dia masih terbaring lemah. Dia pingsan di atas sofa panjang berwarna ungu. Si payah ini memang selalu begitu, terutama saat melihat wanita cantik yang seksi.

Sesaat aku mengagumi kesempurnaan wanita itu, sebuah suara berat membangunkanku dari lamunanku. "Cantik kan?" Sosok Kaku muncul tak jauh dari telingaku. Anak ini sangat berisik. Dia masih belum menyerah dengan misinya untuk membuatku kalah taruhan. Dia berbicara sambil membawaku mengikutinya ke kamarnya. Kamar yang besar, penuh dengan pedang, figur-figur superhero dan boneka jerapah. Kamar ini sangat menggambarkan kepribadian Kaku.

"Hmm.." Ucapku menggumam tanda setuju. "Bersiaplah untuk kalah." Ucap laki-laki dengan mata hitam besar itu padaku seraya menyombongkan dirinya. Lalu dia melanjutkan perkataannya lagi, kali ini mimik wajahnya sedikit berubah lebih serius. "Tapi... perlu kuingatkan lagi. Kau tidak boleh benar-benar jatuh cinta pada kakakku. Bukannya aku tidak suka kau bersama kakakku, tapi aku kasihan padamu karena hubungan kalian tidak mungkin." Terpancar keyakinan yang besar saat Kaku mengemukakan pernyataannya.

Aku terdiam sejenak mencerna kata-kata Kaku. Hal apa yang membuatnya begitu yakin kalau hubungan kami tidak akan berjalan. Apa karena aku tidak pantas untuk kakaknya karena aku cuma seorang mahasiswa yang memilih pedang sebagai sebuah cita-cita? Atau karena perbedaan umur? Tapi yang membingungkan adalah... Kenapa aku harus memikirkannya? Toh aku tidak punya niat untuk jatuh cinta pada kakaknya.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku iseng. Masih dengan wajah serius, Kaku memandangku dengan intens. "Kenapa kau penasaran? Jangan bilang kau sudah jatuh cinta dengan kakakku?" Tanyanya cemas. "Aneh. Bukannya kau yang menantangku untuk jatuh cinta padanya? Kenapa sekarang aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk bersamanya?" Aku tidak habis pikir, bukannya kalau kucing diberi ikan, kucing itu tidak akan pernah menolak?

"Maksudku bukan cinta yang seperti itu. Aku cuma berharap kau menyukainya. Tergila-gila padanya kalau perlu. Tapi kalau cinta yang dimana kau mengharapkan sebuah timbal balik, maka itu tidak mungkin." Kaku yang berkata-kata padaku tanpa jedah dalam setiap kata-katanya pun terengah-engah. Kemudian dia mengambil nafas panjang. "Baik, akan kujelaskan sebelum kau kecewa nantinya. Kakakku itu kelihatannya kuat, padahal dia sangat rapuh. Dia tidak pernah menangis di depan siapapun, bahkan ketika orang tua kami meninggal. Tapi, dia menangis di depanku ketika orang itu pergi meninggalkannya."

Kaku mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kotak berwarna coklatnya. Sebuah foto. Foto Robin bersama seorang pria. Laki-laki berambut hitam, bertopi putih, dan mengenakan kaus warna kuning itu memeluk mesra Robin yang rambutnya masih sebahu. Terlihat foto itu foto yang sudah kurang lebih sepuluh tahun lamanya. Siapa?

"Laki-laki ini adalah mantan pacar kakakku. Mereka mulai pacaran saat mereka SMA. Mereka saling mencintai, dan tak terpisahkan. Aku pun sangat senang ketika mereka bersama. Kakakku sangat bahagia bersamanya. Tapi..." Dia berhenti sejenak, menutup matanya dan berkata, "Kenyataan yang menyakitkan harus memisahkan mereka. Aku tidak tahu secara detailnya alasan kenapa mereka berpisah. Kakakku tidak pernah cerita. Dia tidak pernah menunjukkan emosinya di depan orang. Tapi satu hal yang kutahu, mereka masih saling mencintai meskipun jarak dan takdir sudah mempermainkan mereka." Kaku yang sudah lelah berdiri terus, duduk di sofa dekat tempat tidurnya dan mempersilahkanku mengikutinya untuk duduk.

"Maaf, ada sesuatu yang membuatku penasaran. Mungkin kakakmu masih mencintai laki-laki bertopi putih yang ada di foto itu, tapi apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin kalau pria itu masih mencintai kakakmu?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Karena aku pernah tidak sengaja melihat kak Law yang sedang memandangi kakakku dari jauh dua tahun yang lalu. Dia sadar kalau aku melihatnya dan langsung memberiku aba-aba untuk tetap diam dan tidak memberitahu kakakku. Dan aku, tetap menutupi hal ini dari kakakku sampai sekarang." Kaku terlihat sedih saat membicarakan hal itu. Aku yang tadinya penasaran pun kini terdiam. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sampai tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan Luffy yang riangnya mengatakan kalau makan malamnya sudah siap. Aku dan Kaku pun saling tersenyum dan beranjak dari tempat duduk menuju ke meja makan.

Terlihat sosok Robin yang mengenakan celemek. Di sampingnya Sanji yang sudah tidak mimisan lagi sedang membantunya menyiapkan makanan sambil terus menerus mencekoki wanita di sampingnya dengan kata-kata pujian yang hampir membuatku muntah jikalau ada makanan dalam perutku.

Luffy sudah siap di meja makan. Anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu memegang sendok di tangan kanannya, garpu di tangan kirinya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kedua tangannya dengan tidak sabarnya dan berteriak makan dengan kencangnya. Sontak, tingkah lakunya itu dihadiahi sebuah pukulan di kepalanya oleh Nami, si nenek sihir. Usopp yang duduk tepat di sebelah Luffy pun cuma menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Aku melirik dengan sudut mataku sosok belakang dari wanita yang lebih tua sembilan tahun dariku itu dengan penasaran. Wanita itu sepertinya sadar kalau aku sedang memandanginya. Dia langsung menatapku sambil tersenyum. Oh, sial.

"Tidak baik menatap seseorang dengan cara seperti itu, Kenshi-san." Lagi-lagi sebutan itu. "Heh? Panggilan macam apa itu, onna? Namaku Zoro. Kau lupa?" Ucapku seraya terganggu dengan panggilan itu.

"Panggil aku Kak Robin, maka aku akan memanggilmu Zoro-san." Cukup keras kepala juga meskipun mengucapkannya dengan senyum. "Tsk.. Kalau begitu, terserah kau mau memanggilku apa. Aku pun akan memanggilmu sesuka hatiku." Tambahku dengan jengkel. Sebuah botol sake diletakkan tepat di depanku. Wanita itu benar-benar tahu apa yang aku inginkan. Aku memandangnya dengan senyum menyeringai.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Nami, Luffy, Sanji, dan Usopp untuk dekat dengan Robin. Wanita itu memang tidak banyak bicara, tapi dia sangat ramah dan dia seakan tahu apa yang disukai para tamunya itu. Di atas meja ada sake, orange, daging, dan berbagai macam makanan-makanan eropa yang berkelas. Terlihat jelas teman-temanku sangat menyukainya.

Setelah perut sudah terisi penuh, Wanita itu mempersilahkan kami mengelilingi rumahnya. Kaku bertindak seakan seperti seorang guide, mengitari rumahnya sambil menjelaskan fasilitas-fasilitas yang ada kepada semua tamunya. Aku sendiri tidak punya keinginan untuk mengikuti tour bodoh itu, jadi aku memilih untuk merebahkan badanku di sofa dan mencoba untuk memejamkan mataku.

Langkah-langkah pelan yang mendekat itu membangunkanku. Langkah yang terdengar seperti sepatu wanita. Nami? Tidak... Dia sedang dalam tour bodoh. Wanita itu?

"Ada masalah, onna?" Tanyaku masih dalam keadaan mata tertutup. "Sangat mengesankan. Kau bahkan tahu siapa yang berjalan mendekatimu meskipun dengan mata tertutup. Sungguh seorang pendekar pedang yang punya masa depan cerah." Mendengar kata-katanya aku pun langsung beranjak bangun dari rebahanku.

Tanpa sadar, ternyata aku berdiri menghadap langsung tepat di depan wajah wanita itu, dua senti lagi sampai bibir kami bertemu. Aku pun tersadar dan mengambil langkah menjauh darinya. Aku sangat yakin, saat ini wajahku pasti merah padam. Seketika aku berusaha menyembunyikan rasa maluku, terdengar tawa kecil dari bibir wanita itu. Aku langsung menatap tajam padanya.

"Hoi onna, apa yang kau tertawakan?" Tanyaku jengkel. Tapi dia tetap tertawa tanpa memperdulikan ocehanku. Melihatku menggumam tanpa karuan, dia pun mendekatkan tangannya ke arah kepalaku, berusaha mengacak-ngacak rambutku seperti yang biasa orang lakukan pada binatang peliharaannya.

"Rambut hijaumu sangat unik. Membuatku ingin menyentuhnya, kenshi-san." Ucapnya makin menjadi-jadi mengacak rambutku. Aku yang tidak sabar akan perlakuannya padaku pun langsung menangkap lengannya. Sementara itu, peserta tour bodoh itu sudah kembali dari keliling-kelilingnya. Mereka semua tercengang menyaksikanku yang sedang kelihatan seperti menggoda wanita yang lebih tua dariku itu, terutama Koki busuk dan Kaku. Aku pun buru-buru melepas tangannya, mengacuhkan mereka, dan melanjutkan tidurku.

(General POV)

Sekilas tersirat rona merah di wajah Zoro yang tertangkap oleh mata Kaku. Kaku menjadi makin khawatir dengan kehidupan percintaan temannya itu.

Matanya kemudian menatap ke arah kakaknya yang saat ini sedang tersenyum memandang pria pendekar pedang itu dengan gumamannya yang terdengar seperti, "Laki-laki yang menarik," bagi Kaku. "Gawat. Sepertinya bakal ada bencana." Ucap Kaku.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. I hope they are not too OOC, especially Zoro and Robin. They're too hard to describe.

Onna: woman.

Kenshi: swordman


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda

* * *

** naomi: Iya nih, tiap minggu kalau tidak ada halangan. Soalnya akhir-akhir ini lagi buntu, jadi bingung mau nulis apa, harap bersabar ya... Bagian yang ditunggu-tunggu itu mungkin bakal ada di chapter 10 ke atas. Rencananya sih bakal panjang nih ceritanya. Tetap review ya... Trims.**

** Yadi: Hahahaha... Robin kan populer, gak peduli siapa yang jadi pertamanya Robin, yang penting orangnya keren. Kenapa pada gak begitu suka sama Law ya? :D**

**Makasih reviewnya ya Yadi-san, review lagi pliz... Hehe...**

** KaizokuGari: Gak suka sama Law kah? :P**

**Haha... Suka dengan pernyataan mereka semua idiot. Yang pertama dalam pikiranku pas baca idiot itu pasti Luffy deh. Gak tau kenapa. Hahahaha... Makasih reviewnya btw.**

** Rahmi: Makasih sudah review. Updatenya lama karena banyak yang harus di edit dan author perlu banyak pencerahan untuk dapat ide yang menarik, jadinya harap maklum kalau agak lama. Mudah-mudahan meski lama tapi tetap dinikmati ya...**

* * *

**Chapter 5. The beginning**

Kelompok topi jerami yang tadinya bermarkas di bar Sunny-go pun pelan-pelan berpindah ke rumah Robin dan Kaku. Setiap seminggu sekali, mereka mengunjungi kedua saudara itu di rumahnya. Mereka sudah menganggap rumah itu seperti rumah mereka sendiri. Pasalnya, Robin mengijinkan mereka untuk menggunakan fasilitas apapun di rumah itu. Robin hanya merasa... cocok dengan mereka. Wanita archeolog itu sangat senang saat mereka berkunjung, terutama si pendekar pedang. Robin suka membuat Zoro menjadi salah tingkah. Robin juga merasa sangat senang mengintimidasi Zoro. Menurutnya, pria berambut hijau itu bereaksi sangat lucu saat dia menggodanya. Dia merasa seperti punya banyak saudara lagi?

Zoro menjadi sangat dekat dengan Robin. Wanita ini begitu menarik perhatiannya. Pria pendekar pedang itu sesekali mengajarinya bermain pedang. Dan, wanita cantik itu terkadang mengajarinya sejarah. Rumah Robin menjadi sangat ramai karena kelompok topi jerami lainnya, tapi mereka berdua sering diam menikmati kebersamaan berdua.

Di suatu malam, kelompok yang diketuai oleh Luffy itu pun berkunjung ke rumah milik sang archeolog itu lagi. Kali ini mereka langsung di persilahkan masuk oleh Kaku. Setelah masuk, Zoro pun langsung mencari-cari sosok Robin. Kaku yang menyadari hal itu pun langsung memberitahunya kalau Robin kerja lembur. Zoro pun dengan ringan mengatakan kalau dia tidak punya niat untuk menanyakan hal itu dan dia pun berlalu pergi ke ruang tamu. Kaku tersenyum. Jelas terlihat kalau Zoro sedang berbohong.

Tiga jam di rumah itu tanpa sosok wanita yang suka mengintimidasinya itu sangatlah membosankan bagi Zoro. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Yang dilakukannya hanya bolak-balik ruang tamu dan dapur. Lalu karena bosan, dia memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan matanya sejenak.

Terdengar bunyi pintu yang terbuka sejenak setelah Zoro memejamkan mata. Pendekar tiga pedang itu langsung melompat bangun, bergerak menuju pintu, dan menyambut kedatangan orang yang dia tunggu dengan senyum menyeringai. Robin yang masih dengan pakaian kerjanya, jas hitam dengan korset hitam seksi yang memperlihatkan belahan dada Robin dan rok mini nya membalas senyum Zoro dengan hangat.

"Hoi onna, kemana saja kau? Kenapa lama sekali pulangnya?" Tanyanya sambil memegang lengan Robin dengan lembut. Robin tidak terkejut dengan Zoro yang memegang tangannya. Itu sudah biasa dia lakukan, apalagi kalau dia sedang kesal.

"Banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan di laboratorium. Ada beberapa teman archeolog yang mengambil cuti, jadi aku terpaksa mengambil alih pekerjaan mereka." Ujar Robin sambil melepas kancing jasnya. Zoro yang melihat hal itu langsung memalingkan badannya.

(Zoro's POV)

Lagi-lagi wanita itu melakukannya. Wanita itu pasti sengaja untuk membuatku salah tingkah.

(General POV)

"Hoi onna... Apa kau tidak tahu kalau melepas baju di depan pria itu sangat berbahaya?" Sepintas sedikit rona merah terlihat di telinga Zoro. Robin pun tertawa dengan keras. "Fufufu... Kenshi-kun, kau sungguh lucu. Begitu saja sudah membuatmu memerah?" Robin terus-menerus mengejek Zoro yang makin salah tingkah.

"Bisa berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu dan berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil?" Kali ini Zoro tidak ragu membalikkan badannya kembali menghadap Robin. Ditatapnya Robin dengan tajam. Dia sangat serius dengan permintaannya kali ini. Tanpa diketahuinya, sekilas, wanita di hadapannya itu sedikit berdebar menatapnya, tapi dia mampu menyembunyikannya.

"Jangan bersikap terlalu dewasa, Kenshi-san. Kau masih muda, jangan terlalu serius menanggapi segala sesuatunya." Robin begerak meninggalkan Zoro yang masih menatap tajam padanya dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Wanita itu sepertinya harus lebih mengendalikan perasaannya. Dia yakin ini hanya perasaan sesaat. Dan dia yakin, dia tidak akan jatuh cinta lagi.

Jumat malam, Luffy, Nami, dan Zoro sudah berkumpul di bar Sunny-go seperti biasanya. Sedangkan Sanji masih harus mengurus restoran Baratie milik keluarganya, dan Usopp masih ada pelajaran tambahan di kelas mekanisnya.

Zoro seperti biasa, sedang meneguk sake. Luffy dan Nami duduk bersama berdua. Pemandangan yang jarang. Yah, mereka memang sudah pacaran sejak lama, tapi mereka kelihatan tidak pernah akur karena kebodohan Luffy yang sudah tingkat akut.

Bunyi pintu bar yang terbuka sontak membuat kelompok topi jerami memalingkan perhatian mereka. Bukan sosok yang asing bagi mereka, terlihat Robin bersama dengan seorang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan lainnya masuk ke dalam bar itu. Robin masuk tanpa menyadari kekeberadaan teman-teman yang sering ke rumahnya itu. Laki-laki di sampingnya itu tampak sangat menyukai Robin. Dia sering melirik Robin dan wajahnya memerah ketika Robin membalas tatapannya.

Robin sangat terkejut melihat Luffy dan Nami di hadapannya dan lebih terkejut lagi ketika mata birunya bertemu dengan sepasang mata hitam dari si pendekar tiga pedang. Robin yang tidak ingin kelihatan kaku pun tersenyum kepada mereka. Dia memperkenalkan tenan-teman yang datang bersamanya itu kepada Luffy, Nami, dan Zoro.

Sabo, nama laki-laki yang terlihat jelas menyimpan perasaannya pada Robin itu. Laki-laki dengan perawakan yang cukup menarik dan rambut keriting pirangnya. Mata hitam besarnya itu seakan menyiratkan dengan jelas kalau dia serius tentang perasaannya terhadap wanita dua puluh delapan tahun itu. Teman perempuan mereka dikenalkan sebagai Koala. Seorang gadis ceria berambut hitam pendek. Mereka berdua ini bekerja di tempat yang sama dengan Robin.

"Dan ini... Teman-teman kuliah adikku. lni Luffy dan Nami, sepasang kekasih. Dan ini Zoro, pendekar tiga pedang." Robin seraya menunjuk masing-masing kemudian mempersilahkan teman-temannya duduk.

Robin memesan beberapa botol sake untuknya dan teman-teman yang datang bersamanya. Mereka mengobrol dengan sangat gembira. Zoro yang duduk di dekat meja bartender pun terus memandangi mereka dengan curiga. Robin yang sadar akan hal itu mengacuhkannya dan terus melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Sabo dan Koala.

Semakin lama semakin banyak sake yang diteguk oleh Robin. Dia terus menerus menambah isi gelas slokinya. Meskipun begitu dia tidak tampak mabuk sedikitpun. Zoro makin resah melihatnya. Si rambut hijau itu berjalan mendekati meja mereka, menggenggam tangan Robin yang sedang menyodorkan gelas sloki penuh sake itu ke bibirnya.

"Hentikan, onna. Kau bisa sakit kalau terus minum seperti ini." Tangannya yang hangat masih memegang erat tangan Robin. Tidak mau larut dengan perasaannya, Robin menjauhkan tangan Kenshi-san dari tangannya. "Kau bercanda, Kenshi-san. Kau sendiri tidak berhenti minum." Ucap Robin melihat ke arah botol-botol kosong yang tergeletak di meja bartender bekas Zoro.

"Kau dan aku itu berbeda." Mendengar hal itu Robin mulai jengkel. "Jangan mencampuri urusanku, jika kau tidak mau dianggap anak kecil." Mata Zoro terbelalak. Betapa terkejutnya dia, wanita yang biasanya kelihatan begitu tenang itu memarahinya. Ya, Robin benar-benar mabuk saat ini.

Rasa mual pun mulai muncul. Robin berdiri bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk sekedar melepas rasa mualnya. Di meja itu hanya ada Sabo dan Koala beserta Zoro yang masih belum beranjak dari posisi sebelumnya. Sabo mengetahuinya. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan mereka berdua. Mereka bukan cuma sekedar teman biasa. Ada yang mereka sembunyikan jauh di dasar hati mereka yang paling dalam. Sabo tertawa.

"Hoi, rambut keriting. Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Tanya Zoro sedikit jengkel.

"Hahaha... Aku menemukan sesuatu yang sangat menarik. Tapi semua itu baru dimulai. Aku tidak akan semudah itu menyerah." Ucap Sabo nyengir.

"Tsk... Aku tidak mengerti dengan perkataanmu." Ucap pendekar pedang itu sambil melihat kanan kiri. "Aku mau ke toilet saja. Di arah sana?" Gumamnya sambil menujuk ke arah kiri yang disertai dengan teriakan Franky yang berkata bahwa toilet ada di sebelah kanan.

"Lebih baik kau tidak mengerti. Aku akan kalah set kalau kau cepat menyadarinya." Ucap Sabo kepada Zoro yang dari tadi sudah meninggalkannya di kejauhan disusul dengan gelengan kepala Koala.

Zoro yang dari tadi kehilangan arah menuju toilet saat ini sangat mencemaskan Robin. Tujuannya ke toilet adalah untuk menyusul wanita yang sedikit mabuk itu.

Terdengar suara muntahan dari toilet wanita. Zoro melangkah masuk menyusul Robin tapi terhenti ketika menyadari kalau laki-laki tidak boleh masuk ke toilet wanita. Kemudian dia berdiri di samping pintu. Beberapa detik toilet itu terdengar hening, dan kemudian terdengar suara seseorang.

"Maaf Zoro. Aku memperlakukanmu seperti itu, bukan karena aku membencimu. Aku cuma... tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya saja. Aku..." Zoro sangat terkejut mendengar ungkapan hati Robin. Wanita itu sangat membuatnya bingung. Wanita itu sudah sangat mengganggunya, tapi dia juga sangat penting baginya. Setiap saat, setiap waktu, dia hanya memikirkan wanita itu. Ya, dia harus mengakui perasaannya. Dia jatuh cinta pada wanita itu.

Robin melangkah keluar dari toilet. Dia membuka pintu toilet, tanpa ragu dua tangan kekar meraihnya, memeluknya, dan dia tentu sangat terkejut. Terlintas keraguan dalam hati Robin, tapi dia tidak berniat untuk mendorong Zoro jauh dari pelukannya. Robin membalas pelukan Zoro yang diiringi dengan senyum seringai pendekar pedang itu. Mungkin itu cuma sebuah pelarian dari masa lalunya, tapi untuk saat ini Robin tidak perduli dengan hal itu. Saat ini dia hanya ingin bersama pria yang memeluknya dengan sangat erat ini. Begitu hangat, Robin dan Zoro tetap seperti itu selama dua menit.

Luffy, Nami, Sabo, dan Koala sudah sangat jengkel menunggu Zoro dan Robin yang tidak kunjung kembali. Terpancar rasa cemas dari wajah Sabo. Dalam hatinya berkata dia sepertinya sudah kalah set. Luffy yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu ambil pusing tentang menghilangnya Zoro dan Robin tetap melanjutkan makannya. Nami saat ini sudah kesal bukan kepalang. Dan Koala, dia hanya tersenyum malu ketika membayangkan apa yang Zoro dan Robin lakukan saat ini.

"Sudahlah Nami... Kau tidak perlu kesal begitu. Ayo makan saja." Ucap Luffy sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Si bodoh itu sudah membuatku kesal kali ini. Dia berjanji akan membantuku mengurus kebun orange ku besok pagi sehabis kalian menginap di rumah mumpung besok libur, tapi sekarang kemana dia? Lihat saja nanti, akan kutambah hutangnya." Kemudian Nami memukul meja dengan sangat kuat. Luffy yang dari tadi makan pun tersedak karena sepertinya dia melihat mejanya sedikit retak.

"Uh.. Sudahlah Nami, ayo pulang. Biar aku, Sanji, dan Usopp yang membantumu. Mungkin saat ini Zoro sedang tersesat." Luffy membayangkan Zoro tersesat di jalanan. Gadis berambut orange itu pun menghela nafas panjang dan menarik tangan kiri Luffy yang sebelah kanannya masih menggenggam sepotong ayam goreng. Mereka pergi setelah berpamitan dengan Sabo dan Koala.

Sabo dan Koala tinggal berdua di sana. Koala menepuk bahu Sabo untuk menghiburnya. Sabo tersenyum kepada Koala dan mengajaknya untuk pulang.

Kaku seorang diri di rumah. Dia mencoba menelepon kakaknya tapi hp kakaknya tidak aktif. Dia tidak terlalu cemas dengan kenyataan kalau kakaknya belum pulang ke rumah. Dia sangat tahu kalau kakaknya orang yang bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Dia kemudian masuk ke kamarnya dan tidur.

* * *

Okay.. Done.. Where are Zoro and Robin now actually? Guess it.. Working for the next chappy.. :D


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer: Oda sensei. Mine is just this fanfic.

Yeiiiiii... Chapter baru lagi... :D

Warning: Chapter ini ratingnya T+ ya... :P Jadi malu... Hahahaha...

* * *

**Naomi: Nah2... Jawabannya ada di chapter ini. Hihi... Jadi malu... XD**

**Haha... Iya tuh, si Zoro kan lagi dimabuk cinta jadi manis banget kayak gula.**

**Yadi: Mau jadi top komen? Ada solusinya: Bikin account, trus fav ato follow. Dapat email update-an tiap kali ada update baru. Nah, bisa tuh comment pertama. Hehehe...**

**Dulu juga pengalamannya gitu, sering ninggalin jejak tulisan di fic nya author2 lain, trus kalau udah dapat balasannya senengnya minta ampun. Ternyata pas jadi author juga gitu, pas ada yang nge-review senengnya bukan main, apalagi kalau reviewnya bagus-bagus. Merasa berhasil aja. Tapi kalau ada yang review jelek ya anggap aja buat membangun kita supaya bisa lebih baik lagi. Jadi ya semangat-semangat aja lanjutin ceritanya.**

** KaizokuGari: Jangan benci sama Law pliz... Haha...**

**Bagi saya, Law terlalu sempurna untuk dibenci. #LoL**

**Iya, ada Sabo. Tapi Sabo perannya disini cuma bentar2an aja sih. Rencananya bakal muncul lagi di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Yah, Sabo tidak mungkin semudah itu menyerah. Go Go Sabo. Haha...**

**Rahmi: Semoga chapter ini juga bisa membuatmu penasaran dengan yang selanjutnya ya... :)**

**NadiaaPuttAyund: Wah, senang sekali mendengar ada yang terharu dengan cerita saya. Makasih banyak udah review ya... Chapter yang lainnya gimana menurutmu? :)**

**Piranha19: Tebakannya tepat sekali... Good... :D**

**Makasih buat semua yang udah review... Tetap read and review ya... See you next chapter... :D**

* * *

**Chapter 6. Moments with him.**

Suara burung berkicau membangunkan Zoro yang tidur dengan sangat nyenyak tadi malam. Dia membuka matanya, meregangkan tubuhnya, dan bersiap untuk bangun. Dia kembali berbaring lagi ketika dia tersadar kalau dia hanya mengenakan sehelai selimut putih besarnya itu. Dia tersenyum ketika memandang sesosok wanita berambut hitam panjang sedang tertidur pulas di sampingnya dengan berbalut hanya selimut sepertinya. Dia terus memandangi dan mengagumi kecantikan wanita di sampingnya itu. Rona merah terlintas di wajahnya ketika dia mengulang kembali kejadian semalam di kepalanya. Wanita itu miliknya sekarang.

Lamunannya itu terhenti ketika sebuah suara gumaman muncul dari bibir wanita cantik itu. "Kau sudah bangun, onna?" Tanyanya mendekat dan mencium cepat bibir si wanita. "Hmm? Kenshi-san? Ah, sudah pagi rupanya." Ucapnya seraya bangun. Zoro menghentikannya. "Hentikan panggilan itu. Kau sudah memanggilku Zoro tadi malam. Kau bahkan meneriakkan namaku berulang-ulang. Kenapa berubah lagi sekarang?" Zoro cemberut, tapi Robin malah tertawa.

"Fufufu... Cemberut begitu membuatmu makin seperti anak kecil, Zoro-kun." Goda Robin. Zoro yang jengkel pun mulai menyerang Robin dengan mengelitikinya. Robin tertawa sangat nyaring dan karena tidak tahan, dia memohon ampun kepada Zoro. Mereka bertatapan, kemudian berciuman lagi dengan sangat intens. Mereka terpisah sampai Robin mendorongkan tangannya ke dada bidang Zoro dengan lembut.

"Ah iya, apa ayahmu tidak pulang? Aku takut jika dia menemukan kita dalam keadaan seperti ini." Tanya Robin dengan sedikit cemas. Zoro meraih tangan Robin dan menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat. "Tidak. Dia ada urusan bisnis di luar negeri untuk seminggu ke depan, jadi tidak perlu khawatir." Berhenti sejenak. "Yang kukhawatirkan sekarang adalah, apa kau menyesal dengan apa yang kita lakukan tadi malam?" Tanya Zoro dengan serius.

Robin mempererat genggaman tangan Zoro. "Tentu saja tidak." Jawabnya dengan tersenyum dan dia pun melanjutkan, "Tapi kita rahasiakan dulu hubungan kita dari Kaku dan teman-temanmu karena aku belum bisa membayangkan reaksi yang akan mereka berikan saat mengetahui hal ini, terutama Kaku. Dan aku ragu bagaimana reaksi ayahmu jika dia tahu kalau kau berhubungan dengan wanita yang sembilan tahun lebih tua darimu." Robin mengatakannya dengan kepala tertunduk.

Zoro tanpa ragu meraih tubuh Robin. Dia memberinya pelukan terhangatnya. Dia memeluknya dengan erat seakan takut kehilangan Robin. "Aku tidak peduli akan hal itu, onna. Aku mencintaimu." Ungkapannya itu cuma ditanggapi dengan anggukan dari Robin.

Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan cinta pada Zoro, jika sebenarnya di dasar hatinya yang paling dalam, Law masih mengisi hatinya. Dia menyukai Zoro, itu kenyataannya. Tidak mungkin dia mau tidur bersama Zoro kalau dia tidak punya perasaan apa-apa dengannya, tapi itu hanya sekedar perasaan suka, bukan cinta. Tapi mungkin, jika dia terbiasa bersama Zoro, dia bisa jatuh cinta padanya dan melupakan Law.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus pulang. Kaku pasti saat ini sedang mencemaskanku." Ucap kakak Kaku itu mengambil langkah untul beranjak dari tempat tidur Zoro. Zoro lagi-lagi meraih tangannya dengan cukup kuat. Pria berambut hijau yang saat ini masih berada di atas tempat tidur ini menarik Robin ke pelukannya lagi, ikut bersamanya ke atas tempat tidur. Laki-laki itu memandanginya dengan tatapan manja, tersirat seakan memaksanya untuk tidak meninggalkannya dulu.

"Hentikan, Zoro. Aku harus mandi dan langsung pulang. Ka..." Ucapan Robin terputus ketika Zoro menempatkan bibirnya kembali di bibir Robin. Mereka berciuman terus-menerus. Tangan kekar Zoro kembali meraih tubuh Robin dan menyentuhnya. Laki-laki itu tidak menyangka hari seperti ini akan terjadi. Wanita cantik dan seksi ini menjadi miliknya. Dia jatuh cinta pada wanita ini dan untuk kesekian kalinya dia mengutuk dirinya karena kalah taruhan dan terpaksa membantu Kaku mendekati si wanita genit. Selepas itu, sama sekali tidak ada penyesalan yang tampak. Bahkan, Zoro sangat bahagia bisa bersama dengan wanita yang membuatnya tergila-gila ini. Zoro bahkan tidak peduli jika dia bakalan disamakan dengan Sanji yang mesum itu.

Zoro masih menindih Robin di atas tempat tidurnya. Laki-laki kekar itu memandangi wanita yang di bawahnya itu dengan sangat intens. Tangan kekar sebelah kirinya menyentuh wajah Robin dengan lembut. Sesaat setelah bibir mereka saling bertemu lagi, tubuh mereka pun menjadi satu kembali.

**(Author sama sekali tidak punya niat untuk mesum, jadi jangan mengharap sesuatu yang lebih dari itu :P)**

Robin dan Zoro benar-benar berhasil mengelabui Kaku serta anggota kelompok topi jerami lainnya. Mereka selalu diam-diam bertemu di rumah Zoro jika ayah Zoro dinas ke luar negeri. Saat kelompok topi jerami muncul di rumah Robin, Zoro dan wanita pemilik rumah itu hanya saling mencuri pandang dan sesekali bercanda seperti biasanya.

"Kenshi-san, kau mau makan sesuatu?" Tanya Robin kepada Zoro yang baru bangun dari tidurnya. Robin memutuskan untuk menggunakan panggilan Kenshi-san saat mereka sedang bersama yang lainnya. Zoro meloncat bangun. Dia mengangguk dengan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Robin saat dia yakin tidak ada siapa-siapa di sekeliling mereka. Dengan tampang menggoda, dia mendekati Robin dan berbisik, "Boleh aku memilih menu makananku kali ini?" Dengan senyum menyeringainya, dia pun melanjutkan, "Aku ingin memakanmu malam ini." Ucapan Zoro itu sontak membuat bulu kuduk Robin berdiri. Kenapa hari ini Zoro begitu menggoda dan seksi? Robin sepertinya hampir mencapai batasnya.

Untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya, wanita ramping itu mengacuhkan godaan laki-laki teman adiknya itu dan berlalu begitu saja. Zoro yang melihat tingkah Robin hanya tertawa dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

Karena kemalaman bermain di rumah si kakak beradik, kelompok topi jerami memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah besar itu. Robin sudah mempersiapkan dua kamar untuk tamu-tamunya. Satu untuk para lelaki, satunya lagi untuk Nami dan mungkin Luffy jika pacarnya itu mengijinkannya. Kaku lalu mengajak Zoro untuk sekamar dengannya, tapi ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Zoro dengan alasan, dia lebih memilih tidur di sofa. Akhirnya Kaku mengajak Sanji untuk tidur di kamarnya.

Malam pun tiba, mereka sudah tidur di kamarnya masing-masing. Luffy memutuskan untuk tidur bersama Nami dalam satu kamar, Kaku dan Sanji satu kamar, kemudian Usopp dan...sendiri. Seharusnya Zoro tidur sekamar dengan Usopp, tapi dia sudah hilang entah kemana. Usopp pun tidak mau ambil pusing dengan hilangnya Zoro karena dia sudah sangat mengantuk.

Pria berambut hijau itu diam-diam masuk ke kamar wanita pemilik rumah itu. Dia bersembunyi di dalam lemari pakaian Robin dengan rencana untuk mengagetkan wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu. Saat Robin selesai mandi dengan hanya mengenakan sehelai handuk, dia membuka lemarinya untuk mengambil pakaiannya. Laki-laki itu menyerangnya. Zoro mencium Robin dengan sedikit kasar tapi tetap hangat. Zoro dari tadi sudah menunggu kesempatan dimana dia bisa menyentuh kulit halus kekasihnya itu lagi.

Pria itu tanpa menunggu lagi menciumi leher Robin bahkan menggigitnya pelan. Suara desahan keluar dari mulut Robin. Zoro melihat ke arah Robin, dilihatnya Robin yang wajahnya sedang merah padam sambil menggigit jarinya sendiri untuk menutupi suara desahannya saat ini. Reaksi wajah Robin yang seperti inilah yang dia suka. Sentuhan Zoro pada Robin makin menjadi-jadi, membuat Robin menarik rambut hijau kekasihnya itu dengan sangat kuat. Tapi hal itu tidak menjadi masalah buat Zoro, dan dia tetap melanjutkan usahanya untuk menggoda Robin yang hampir mencapai limitnya.

Keesokan harinya, pria berambut hijau itu sudah kembali ke kamarnya saat Usopp membuka matanya. "Hmm? Bukannya tadi malam kau tidak tidur di sini, Zoro?" Usopp yang sadar kalau Zoro tidak tidur di kamar mereka pun kaget melihat temannya itu sudah kembali ke kamar seperti melihat hantu. Zoro pun menjawab "Hmm.. Hanya perasaanmu saja." dengan malas pun kembali tidur dengan pulas. "Tingkahmu seperti orang yang tidak tidur semalaman. Aku ingat betul kau tidak kembali ke kamar tadi malam. Yah, mungkin kau tersesat." Ucap Usopp sambil tertawa membayangkan Zoro yang tersesat di dalam rumah Robin dan Kaku.

Saat sarapan pagi, penghuni rumah dan para tamu sudah berkumpul di meja makan. Seperti biasa, yang paling semangat adalah Luffy, dia sampai berliur-liur menunggu makanan yang sedang disiapkan oleh Sanji. Nami yang duduk di samping Luffy sedang memukuli kepala kekasihnya dan menceramahinya tentang masalah tata kramanya di rumah orang. Usopp dan Kaku yang duduk berhadap-hadapan sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan jerawat hidung atau apalah itu. Robin yang dari tadi memandang mereka hanya tersenyum. Melihat senyuman kekasihnya, membuat Zoro yang sedang duduk di depannya pun menjadi tidak sabar untuk sedikit menggodanya.

Sebuah kaki kekar menyentuh kaki halus seorang Robin. Wanita itu sedikit terkejut sambil mencari-cari si pemilik kaki yang menyentuhnya itu, kemudian tersenyum setelah bertemu pandang dengan si pemilik kaki.

Dengan suara yang sedikit keras dan sengaja, "Zoro-kun, bisakah kau memindahkan kakimu sedikit? Karena kakimu menyentuh kakiku." Semua mata tertuju pada Zoro, terutama si koki mesum berambut pirang yang sudah menggebu-gebu seraya mengeluarkan api dari matanya. Dengan sedikit tersedak, Zoro menatap tajam ke arah Robin yang menanggapinya dengan suara tertawa kecilnya wanita itu.

"Hei Marimo, apa yang kaki busukmu itu lakukan kepada kaki indah dan mulus milik Robin-chwan? Hah?" Tanya si mesum nyolot.

"Kakimu yang busuk, dasar koki mesum!" Teriak Zoro sambil meraba mencari pedangnya.

Robin terus tertawa melihat keunikan kekasih dan rival kekasihnya itu. Luffy tertawa terbahak-bahak tapi tanpa meninggalkan daging di tangan kiri dan kanannya. Duo hidung mancung hanya bisa geleng-geleng menyaksikan aktivitas rutin Zoro dan Sanji. Sedangkan Nami seperti biasa meneriaki mereka berdua untuk merubah kelakuan mereka di ruang makan.

Hubungan diam-diam itu sudah memasuki bulan ke-3, tapi sampai saat ini Zoro dan Robin belum pernah benar-benar kencan. Mereka bukannya tidak pernah merencanakannya, hanya saja Kaku memasang mata 24 jam untuk mengintai Robin saat kakaknya itu punya gerak-gerik aneh. Sanji sendiri pun mulai curiga kalau Zoro sudah mempunyai kekasih. Diam-diam, dia sering melihat Zoro yang sedang asik berSMSan dengan seorang yang disebutnya sebagai "ano onna".

Untuk mencari tahu tentang wanita rahasianya Zoro, koki berambut pirang itu sering diam-diam mengikuti temannya itu tapi selalu pulang tanpa hasil apapun. Akhirnya Sanji menyerah dan tidak pernah mengikuti Zoro lagi. Pendekar pedang bertubuh kekar itu sebenarnya menyadari kalau teman sekaligus rivalnya itu selalu mengikutinya kemanapun, tapi dia membiarkannya saja bahkan tidak jarang dia ikut menyesatkan Sanji karena penyakit buta arahnya yang sudah tingkat akut itu.


	7. Chapter 7

The Characters and all are belong to Oda-sensei, I just own the fanfic.

Buat penggemar LuNami, chapter ini mayan buat iseng2. Monggo dibaca... Hihi...

* * *

**Yadi: Selamatttttttt... Akhirnya jadi yang pertama juga nih. Mudah2an masih jadi yang pertama komen di chapter ini ya... Hehe.**

**Wow... Ditunggu karyanya. Kabar-kabari yah kalau udah berhasil menuangkan idenya buat fandom ZoRo, takutnya saya tak tau kalau yang bikin ceritanya si Yadi, orang baik yang selalu menyemangati saya dalam berkarya :D**

**Haha... Kalau fandom ZoSan mah benar2 kelewat banyak. Tapi gpp deh, yang penting yg suka ZoRo juga masih banyak.**

**Naomi: Emang tuh si Zoro egois deh... #ditancep pedang sm bang Zoro :P**

**Sy jg senyam senyum sendiri, senyam senyum pas bikinnya sama senyam senyum pas ngepostnya. Ngebayangin apa aja reviewnya. Alhasil dpt satu review "mesum"... Hahaha...**

**See u next week again... XD**

**NadiaaPuttAyund: Makasih... Akan diusahakan fast updatenya, tapi akhir-akhir ini agak buntu, lagi bingung mau kasi kejutan apa lagi, jadinya harap maklum ya kalau agak lama... :D**

**KaizokuGari: Coba cek account profile ku, pair mana tuh yang paling aku favorit-in... :D**

** vava. nt93: Hahahahaha... Gak mesum kog... Masi wajar-wajar aja sih XD**

**Law ada gilirannya sendiri, sabar ya... Dia bakal muncul lagi di chapter selanjutnya. Favorit LawRo kah? :D**

** piranha19: Cukuppppppppp... Ntar dikatain mesum lagi... Gak mau ngambil titlenya si koki mesum Sanji... Noooooooooooo... XD**

**Jangan lupa review lagi. Trims buat semua yang udah nge-review. See u next chapter. Cukup sekian dan terimakasih.**

* * *

**Chapter 7. She's gonna be a mother.**

Robin dan Zoro sudah enam bulan menjalin hubungan. Hubungan yang mereka jalani semakin intens. Zoro semakin lama semakin jatuh cinta pada Robin. Anak muda berambut hijau itu menjadi seperti bukan dirinya ketika sedang berada bersama "ano onna". Dia menjadi lebih agresif dan sangat posesif. Saat di sekelilingnya tidak ada siapa-siapa selain mereka berdua, dia mulai berlaku seperti Sanji minus mimisan dan liuk-liukan genitnya. Saat sedang berkencan di luar, laki-laki manapun yang memandang genit pada wanita ahli sejarah itu akan ditatapnya tajam, bahkan akan diajaknya berduel pedang dan untungnya sempat dihentikan oleh Robin. Saat sedang bersama-sama dengan kelompok topi jerami lainnya, diam-diam laki-laki itu menatap kekasihnya dengan penuh cinta. Saat sedang makan bersama kelompok lucu itu di rumah super mewah sang wanita pujaan, Zoro diam-diam memegang tangan Robin di bawah meja, kadang-kadang mengaitkan kakinya di kaki Robin. Saat si koki mesum sedang melancarkan serangannya pada wanitanya, Zoro mulai menghina Sanji yang tidak dilakukannya saat si koki bergenit ria ke Nami dengan dalih ejekan seperti yang mereka biasa lakukan tapi anehnya, tidak ada yang sadar akan hal itu. Sungguh tindakan-tindakan yang mungkin tidak akan terbersit di benak siapapun tentang pria ahli pedang yang satu itu.

Pagi itu, kedua pasangan itu sedang jalan pagi bersama yang tentu saja dilakukan tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun terutama Kaku. Mereka saling bergandengan tangan, menganggap dunia hanya milik mereka berdua.

"Hari ini kau bolos latihan pedang dan pergi bersamaku. Apa kau tidak takut dimarahi ayahmu, Zoro?" Tanya Robin kepada kekasihnya dengan penuh perhatian.

"Orang tua itu tidak akan marah. Dia paling hanya akan memukulku dengan pedang tumpulnya saja. Hahaha..." Ucap Zoro dengan tertawa bercanda yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam oleh Robin. "Aku hanya bercanda. Ayahku itu meskipun kelihatannya tegas dan menyeramkan, tapi dia kadang sangat lembut. Tidak seperti orang tua lainnya yang suka mencampuri urusan anaknya, ayahku tidak peduli apapun yang aku lakukan. Tidak ada yang bisa mengerti jalan pikirannya, bahkan aku yang anaknya saja tidak mengerti. Tapi aku rasa tidak ada masalah yang serius dalam menghadapinya, apalagi soal hubungan kita." Ucap Zoro dengan bangga tapi tidak terlalu menampakkannya karena pemuda itu malu mengakuinya. "Kau tau, aku sempat tidak percaya saat dia menyuruhku untuk kuliah jurusan sejarah. Waktu aku tanya alasannya, dia cuma bilang kalau aku pasti akan menemukan sesuatu yang aku cari disitu. Dan setelah kupikir-pikir mungkin maksudnya kau. Kalau aku tidak masuk ke jurusan sejarah, kau tidak akan mengajariku dan kita tidak akan dekat seperti ini. Saat itu juga aku mulai curiga kalau ayahku mungkin punya indera ke-6. Haha..." Ucapnya tertawa girang sambil membayangkan ayahnya bersin-bersin karena sedang dibicarakan olehnya saat ini.

"Fufufu... Dari apa yang kau gambarkan tentang ayahmu, aku rasa kalian berdua mirip." Ucap wanita berambut hitam itu dengan tawa khasnya.

"Cih... Apanya yang mirip? Orang tua cerewet itu mana mungkin mirip denganku." Zoro membuang mukanya karena sebenarnya dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, dia tahu benar kalau mereka berdua mirip minus rambut hijaunya yang benar-benar merupakan gen dari ibunya.

"Fufufu... Kau manis sekali, Zoro-kun. Membuatku ingin terus menggodamu." Zoro tidak tinggal diam dengan godaan Robin. Zoro meraih tangan Robin, menariknya ke pelukannya dan menciumnya dengan cepat. Hal itu sontak membuat Robin tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tau kalau kau begitu nakal, Zoro~kun." Robin mengatakannya dengan penuh menggoda pada kata "kun"nya.

"Kau menantangku ternyata." Ucap pemuda berambut hijau itu langsung menempatkan bibirnya di bibir Robin dan mengulumnya. Wanita itu langsung terkejut dan wajahnya mulai memerah. Zoro melepaskan diri dari Robin dan dilihatnya rona merah di pipi wanita yang dicintainya itu. Dia pun tertawa puas.

"Heh... Kau manis juga kalau sedang memerah begitu, Robin-chan." Balasnya. Robin hanya bisa tersenyum dan melanjutkan jalan-jalan paginya sambil bergandengan tangan dengan laki-laki tampannya itu.

Tanpa kedua sejoli itu sadari, seorang laki-laki dengan mantel hitam panjangnya dan sepatu boot hitam sedang memperhatikan mereka. Laki-laki itu memegang dadanya dengan sangat erat seakan habis tertembak timah panas.

Tampak dari kejauhan, kedua sosok yang sangat mereka kenal sedang duduk di sebuah kursi panjang taman kota. Robin dan Zoro sangat penasaran dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh dua orang yang merupakan sahabat mereka itu.

Luffy dan Nami sepertinya sedang serius membicarakan sesuatu. Luffy yang tidak biasanya tampak sangat dewasa, sedangkan Nami hanya menunduk tampak cemas dan hampir kelihatan seperti akan menangis.

Zoro dan Robin terkejut melihat kedua teman mereka dan secara cepat melepaskan genggaman tangan yang sedari tadi seperti tidak terpisahkan, meskipun ada bom di depan mata mereka. Mereka mendekati sepasang kekasih unik itu.

"Kalian sedang apa di sini?" tanya Zoro tanpa ragu.

Nami terkejut ketika bertemu dengan Zoro dan Robin. Disaat-saat seperti ini Nami tidak berkeinginan untuk bertemu siapapun juga selain Luffy, tapi kenapa malah bertemu kedua orang yang paling peka ini?

Reaksi Luffy sangat berbeda dengan Nami. Seperti biasa, dia menampakkan cengiran bodohnya saat menyapa Zoro dan Robin. Dan dengan polosnya menjawab, "Ah iya Zoro, kami sedang berbicara tentang Nami yang sedang mengandung anakku. Shishishi.." Keheningan beberapa detik.

"Dasar bodoh." Ucap Nami seakan tidak percaya.

Zoro terkejut sampai tidak bisa mengatupkan mulutnya yang sepertinya akan jatuh karena saking shocknya. Nami geleng-geleng kepala dan menepuk jidatnya sambil "mengagumi" kebodohan Luffy yang tiada duanya. Robin hanya tersenyum melihat keunikan kapten kelompok topi jerami itu.

"A...APA?" tanya si pendekar pedang dengan suara sangat keras hingga membuat orang-orang sekeliling mereka terkejut.

"Yah, begitulah. Kami hanya melakukannya sekali. Nami mempersilahkanku masuk dan aku masuk dengan "kintama" ku. Dia sangat..." Sebelum selesai menjelaskan, Kepala Luffy sudah dipukul oleh Nami. "Oi Nami... Apa yang kau lakukan pada ayah anakmu ini?" Teriak si penyuka daging sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang memar.

"Dasar bodoh! Yang itu tidak perlu kau jelaskan!" Teriak si ibu hamil tidak kalah kerasnya. Nami mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya kembali, lalu berkata, "Apa yang Luffy katakan semuanya benar, aku hamil, tapi lupakan bagian menjijikkan tadi. Dia itu memang bodoh, tapi aku yakin dia akan menjadi ayah yang baik untuk bayi ini." Ucap Nami berseri-seri sambil memegang perutnya yang belum buncit.

"Tapi..." Sanggahan dari Zoro diputus oleh Robin. "Kami berdua turut berbahagia buat kalian." Ucap Robin tersenyum hangat. Zoro pun memutuskan untuk mendoakan kebahagiaan mereka berdua. Nami tersenyum bahagia.

"Kapan kalian akan memberitahu yang lain dan menikah?" Tanya Zoro.

"Kami sepakat untuk mengumumkannya malam ini di bar Sunny-go. Aku juga mengajak Kaku dan tentu saja, Robin, kau juga harus hadir malam ini." Nami menatap ke arah Robin yang dari tadi diam memperhatikan pembicaraan tiga sekawan itu. Tiba-tiba, Nami tersadar. Ada yang aneh dengan keadaan ini. Zoro dan Robin kenapa bisa jalan-jalan bersama? Ada hubungan apa antara mereka berdua?

"Tunggu, kalian berdua kenapa bisa bersama disini?" Tanya Nami tanpa berpikir panjang. Zoro kembali pucat mendengar pertanyaan Nami. Dia tidak sadar kalau Nami akan menyadarinya. Yah, bukannya tidak mungkin sih, soalnya Nami itu gadis yang sangat peka.

"Uhh.. sial." Zoro berpikir keras apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Nami dan Luffy tentang alasan mereka bisa jalan bersama. Buntu. Zoro bahkan berpikir, apa dia harus membungkam Nami dan Luffy dengan pedangnya? Oh, tidak mungkin.

"Hoho... Pasti ada sesuatu diantara kalian. Aku yakin. Zoro! Ayo jawab!" Nami tersenyum dengan licik. Sepertinya dia sudah bisa menebaknya dari tingkah laku Zoro yang salah tingkah. Nami melirik ke arah Robin, dilihatnya Robin sedang tersenyum. Nihil. Dia tidak bisa membaca pikiran wanita dewasa itu. Kemudian, dia kembali menatap Zoro.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kami pacaran. Wanita cantik ini pacarku sekarang. Kau puas?" Zoro tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Skakmat. Nami tertawa terbahak-bahak. Luffy bertepuk tangan dengan sangat bersemangat. Robin memandang Zoro dengan penuh rasa kasihan tapi tanpa meninggalkan senyuman manisnya.

"Sudah berapa lama?" Tanya gadis berambut orange itu pada Robin dengan sangat penasaran.

"Enam bulan, Nami-chan." Jawab Robin dengan senyum ramahnya.

Nami sangat terkejut. 6 bulan? Tanpa diketahui siapapun? Kedua orang ini benar-benar seperti manusia setengah dewa. Nami mundur selangkah sambil mengagumi kedua orang yang berdiri berdampingan itu sambil menyebutkan kata serasi. Luffy menyerukan "ya" tanda setuju dengan komentar kekasihnya.

"Tapi... tolong rahasiakan dulu dari yang lain. Robin belum ingin yang lainnya terutama Kaku untuk mengetahui hal ini." Belum selesai Zoro menjelaskan situasinya kepada Luffy dan Nami, gadis mata duitan itu langsung menyanggahnya. "Baiklah. Tidak akan ada rahasia yang keluar dari mulutku atau Luffy. Jika Luffy berani membocorkannya, anaknya ini akan diet selama satu minggu." Luffy baru mau protes tapi dihalangi oleh tangan Nami. "Kami akan jaga rahasia, tapi dengan satu syarat."

Syarat? Zoro tau, kalau bicara soal syarat dengan Nami pasti tidak akan ada yang tidak merugikannya. Pendekar pedang itu hanya bisa pasrah menerima kenyataan kalau pada akhirnya dia akan diperas oleh si mata duitan.

"Traktir aku dan Luffy selama seminggu di bar Sunny-go." Ucap Nami dengan senyum licik. "Ini sudah termasuk penawaran yang paling ringan. Aku tidak membebankanmu membayar belanjaanku karena aku sedang bahagia saat ini." Zoro hanya mengangguk. Tidak mungkin dia bisa menang melawan si nenek sihir. Sial.

Malamnya, semua kelompok topi jerami plus kakak beradik Robin dan Kaku berkumpul di bar milik Franky dan Brook. Suasananya sangat hening karena mulut Luffy dan Usopp dilakban oleh si penyihir cantik. Tentu saja yang lain juga tidak berani membuka mulut karena takut akan membangunkan macan betina.

Nami pun memulai pembicaraan. Mimik cemas dan bingung nampak di wajah cantiknya. Robin yang duduk di sebelahnya sadar akan hal itu lalu memegang pundak temannya itu untuk menenangkannya. Nami pun kembali tersenyum. Dengan berani dia mengatakan bahwa dia dan Luffy delapan bulan lagi akan punya anak. Semuanya minus Luffy, Zoro, dan Robin tertawa keras mengira Nami bercanda, tapi setelah melihat mimik wajah Nami yang serius, mereka terkejut dan matanya terbelalak.

Kaku tampak kebingungan. Dia memandang kedua arah antara Nami dan Luffy. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah kepikiran kalau Luffy begitu hebat dan kuat.

Usopp masih saja tertawa-tawa seperti orang gila. Menganggap temannya salah makan obat.

Franky dan Brook yang sedang menyiapkan minuman untuk para tamu pun menjatuhkan gelas dan terdiam terpaku.

Yang paling parah adalah Sanji. Tanpa jeda, dia langsung menangis tersedu-sedu. "Hatiku sakit. Kenapa bocah bodoh seperti Luffy yang Nami-san pilih? Tidakkkkkkkkk..." Hidupnya seakan hancur. Nami-san yang dicintainya akhirnya hamil anak si kapten bodoh. Dia membayangkan bagaimana malam pertama Luffy dan Nami. Akhirnya si koki mesum pingsan dengan mimisan parahnya. Melihat temannya yang menyedihkan itu, Zoro jadi berpikir, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada koki mesum jika dia tau kalau Robin sudah menjadi milik Zoro. Pasti si alis pelintir itu akan koma selama berbulan-bulan. Dalam hati menertawakan tingkah si bodoh itu.

Zoro diam sambil meneguk sakenya. Diam-diam dia mengucapkan selamat pada kedua pasangan itu. Robin yang melihat ekspresi laki-lakinya itu pun tersenyum senang.

Meskipun ada yang pingsan, ada yang tidak percaya, ada yang senang, ada yang sedih, tapi pada intinya semua orang di sekeliling Nami dan Luffy turut berbahagia buat Nami yang akan menjadi ibu, dan Luffy yang akan menjadi seorang ayah.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello.. I'm back... Maaf sekali dengan keterlambatan chapter ini. Terus terang chapter ini chapter yang banyak menguras tenaga dan pikiran. Selama berminggu-minggu, secuil ide pun gak pernah ada. Untunglah, chapter ini akhirnya bisa selesai juga. Terimakasih buat semua yang masih setia mendukung fanfiction ini. Sebagai permohonan maaf, chapter ini dibikin khusus ekstra panjang dibanding chapter lainnya. Okay, happy reading. Hehe... Review akan dibalas satu per satu di akhir chapter ini.

Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda is the owner.

* * *

**Chapter 8. A man from the past.**

**_-Flashback-_**

_Robin hanya bisa tersenyum dan melanjutkan jalan-jalan paginya sambil bergandengan tangan dengan laki-laki tampannya itu._

_Tanpa kedua sejoli itu sadari, seorang laki-laki dengan mantel hitam panjangnya dan sepatu boot hitam sedang memperhatikan mereka. Laki-laki itu memegang dadanya dengan sangat erat seakan habis tertembak timah panas._

**_-Flashback End-_**

"Robin." Ucap laki-laki misterius itu memandangi kedua sejoli yang dimabuk cinta dengan perasaan sakit dari kejauhan. Seorang wanita berkacamata menepuk bahu laki-laki tersebut dari belakang.

"Namanya Roronoa Zoro, seorang pendekar pedang." Jelas gadis berambut biru itu.

"Kau mengikutiku, Tashigi-ya?" Tanyanya sambil menoleh ke arah Tashigi yang dari tadi dibelakangnya.

"Aku hanya penasaran saja dengan apa yang membuat Law-nii-chan ku sedih tiap kali pulang ke rumah." Ucap saudara sepupunya Law yang bernama Tashigi itu khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia sudah masa laluku." Law berusaha menenangkan adik sepupunya itu dengan tersenyum tapi masih tampak kesedihan yang mendalam di matanya.

"Kalau dia sudah masa lalu, kenapa kak Law masih mengikutinya kemana-mana? Aku yakin kak Law belum bisa melupakannya."

Pertanyaan itu sangat sulit dijawab oleh Law. Meskipun sudah sebelas tahun berlalu sejak ciuman perpisahan mereka, Law masih belum bisa melupakan Robin, Robin yang sangat dicintainya itu. Tapi seberapa besarpun cintanya pada Robin, kenyataan bahwa mereka tidak mungkin bisa bersama membuat hatinya seperti tercabik-cabik.

"Benar, aku tidak mungkin bisa melupakannya, tapi tidak ada yang perlu disesali. Kenyataannya adalah aku dan dia akan sama-sama tersiksa jika kami tetap meneruskan hubungan kami. Tapi meskipun kami tidak bisa bersama, dia akan selalu berada di hatiku yang paling dalam."

"Aku percaya kalau tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini. Kak Law dan wanita itu bisa terus bersama tanpa perlu menyakiti siapapun."

"Kau tidak mengerti, Tashigi-ya. Aku sering berkata padamu, _orang-orang lemah tidak bisa memilih caranya untuk mati._ Itu artinya orang-orang yang sudah tidak ada kesempatan untuk menang tidak berhak untuk memilih jalan hidupnya. Kau tahu kan? Aku selalu menjalani hidupku dengan percaya diri, ada ataupun tanpa Robin."

(Law's POV)

Kami tidak mungkin bisa bersama. Aku mencintainya, tapi kami tidak bisa bersama. Aku mencintainya, tapi aku tidak akan bisa memberikannya kebahagiaan. Aku mencintainya, tapi semua itu mungkin sudah menjadi masa lalu baginya. Aku mencintainya, dan hanya bisa melihatnya bahagia dari jauh.

Hatiku sangat sakit melihatnya tersenyum pada laki-laki lain. Rasanya aku ingin berlari menghampirinya dan membunuh laki-laki yang bersamanya itu. Aku ingin merebutnya secara paksa seperti yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh seorang mantan pacar egois yang cemburu melihat mantan pacarnya bersama pria baru, tapi hal itu tidak mungkin kulakukan karena aku tidak berani melawan takdir. Aku ditakdirkan untuk tidak bersamanya, meskipun seberapa besar aku menginginkannya. Aku tidak akan tampak menyedihkan di depan siapapun, termasuk diriku sendiri.

(Normal POV)

"Meskipun aku masih mencintainya, hal itu tidak akan mengubah apapun karena dia sudah bahagia dengan pria lain. Dan jika dia bahagia, maka aku juga akan bahagia."

"Bohong." Ucap Tashigi tidak percaya.

"Semuanya sudah berakhir. Dia sudah bahagia dan aku tidak perlu mengikutinya lagi. Aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apakah dia sudah melupakanku." Ucapnya beranjak pergi, tapi setelah beberapa langkah dia berhenti, dan berkata, "Tidak semua hal terjadi seperti yang kita inginkan, Tashigi-ya."

Tashigi memandangi sosok punggung Law yang sudah mulai menghilang di kejauhan. Law adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang dia punya, sama halnya dengan Law. Mereka sangat dekat satu sama lain. Mereka pertama kali bertemu lagi setelah sekian lama sewaktu Law pergi ke Amerika. Wanita itu hanya bisa menghela nafas.

_Keesokan harinya_, Tashigi pergi mencari laki-laki saingan kakak sepupunya itu di kampus. Dia berjalan cepat sambil melihat sekeliling. Dia sangat yakin kalau tadi sepintas dia melihat seonggok rambut hijau melintas di gedung kesenian.

_Sementara itu, di taman sebelah gedung kesenian._

"Dimana gedung olahraga itu? Kenapa kampus ini begitu membingungkan seperti jalan labirin?" Tanya Zoro pada dirinya sendiri sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala bagian belakangnya. Tanpa melihat sekeliling, si marimo menabrak seorang wanita hingga terjatuh ke tanah.

"Kacamata? Mana kacamataku?" Tashigi panik sambil meraba-raba tanah di sekelilingnya untuk mencari kacamatanya yang terjatuh. Dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas tanpa kacamatanya.

"Nah." Zoro mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang kacamata gadis itu.

"Ah, terimakasih banyak." Diraihnya kacamatanya, tanpa memandang siapa laki-laki yang sudah membantunya, Tashigi membungkuk untuk berterimakasih.

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih, kacamata." Zoro menolak untuk memanggil wanita lain dengan sebutan "onna" karena sebutan itu hanya diperuntukkannya untuk Robin.

Sambil tersenyum-senyum kaku, Tashigi pun mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat wajah laki-laki di depannya itu. Dia sangat terkejut ketika menyadari kalau laki-laki itu adalah orang yang dicarinya sejak tadi.

"Roronoa Zoro, akhirnya aku menemukanmu." Teriak Tashigi sambil menarik tangan Zoro.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan tanganmu dari tanganku." Tanya Zoro dingin. Mata hitamnya memandang tajam pada gadis aneh yang baru saja "ditolongnya" itu. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya kecuali Robinnya. Apa gadis ini tidak tahu kalau dia sedang menantang bahaya? Tangan kiri Zoro mulai meraih ketiga pedangnya.

"Kau harus bertarung pedang denganku." Tegas Tashigi melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Zoro dan mulai mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah Zoro.

"Heh? Kenapa aku harus mendengarkan kata-katamu?"

"Kau... Kau harus mendengarkanku karena aku menantangmu. Bukannya kau suka tantangan?" Tanya Tashigi tegang tapi tetap bertekad kalau dia pasti bisa bertarung dan mengalahkan laki-laki di depannya ini.

"Aku tidak sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik untuk menerima tantangan dari siapapun. Ini semua gara-gara kampus ini membuatku jengkel." Ucap Zoro mengomel.

"Apa kau tidak mau menerima tantanganku karena aku seorang wanita?" Tanyanya mulai maju menyerang Zoro dengan pedangnya yang masih bersarung.

Zoro dengan gerakannya yang sangat cepat langsung merebut pedang itu dan membanting Tashigi seperti sekarung beras yang sedang ditumpuk. Dia mengambil langkah pergi meninggalkan gadis berkacamata itu, tapi kemudian dia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbicara dengan menoleh dari sela bahunya. "Aku tidak akan segan-segan terhadap penantangku. Tidak peduli apakah dia pria atau wanita." Ucapnya dingin.

Air mata mulai menetes di pipi Tashigi, membasahkan kacamata minusnya. Dia tidak percaya bahwa laki-laki ini begitu kuat, bahkan sedikitpun belum tersentuh olehnya.

"Ah iya, apa kau tahu dimana ruang olahraga?" Tanyanya tetap membelakangi Tashigi. "Hmm.. Aku rasa kau tidak sedang dalam suasana hati dimana kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanku dengan sukarela." Ucapnya beranjak pergi melanjutkan aktivitasnya untuk tersesat ria dan menyalahkan kampus yang dikiranya berpindah-pindah.

Tashigi hanya menangis. Dia mengerti perbedaan antara laki-laki dan wanita. Meskipun dia bukan wanita lemah yang semudah itu kalah pada laki-laki, tapi pada kenyataannya, dia tetap saja kalah. Kata-kata Law mulai terngiang-ngiang dalam pikirannya. _Orang-orang lemah tidak bisa memilih caranya untuk mati_. Apa dia lemah? Apa dia benar-benar selemah itu? Ya, dia lemah, tapi dia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja.

Sudah beberapa hari terakhir ini Tashigi tidak pernah lelah untuk meminta Zoro berduel pedang dengannya lagi. Dia selalu mengintai Zoro seperti seorang penguntit. Kemanapun Zoro pergi, dia selalu mengikutinya dari belakang. Tujuannya hanya satu, duel. Zoro tidak pernah mau menanggapinya. Wanita berkacamata itu masih terlalu muda seratus tahun untuk menantangnya. Zoro mengakui bahwa untuk ukuran wanita, Tashigi cukup tangguh. Caranya memegang pedang benar-benar menunjukkan kalau dia cukup handal memainkannya. Sayangnya, tidak sehelai rambutpun bisa ditebasnya dari Zoro. Tidak sedikit penggemar Zoro yang marah dengan "lengketnya" Tashigi pada Zoro. Banyak yang mencaci maki, bahkan banyak yang mem-bully nya. Mereka merasa tidak terima kalau Tashigi dekat-dekat dengan laki-laki pujaan mereka tersebut.

"Dasar jelek. Tidak tahu malu. Murahan." Maki seorang gadis berambut pirang, fans Zoro.

"Tidak tahu diri. Wanita jelek seperti dia berani-beraninya mendekati Zoro kita." Balas salah seorang lainnya.

Hal itu sudah terjadi selama seminggu. Mereka mencemooh, mem-bully, bahkan melemparinya dengan telur. Wanita itu hanya membalas mereka dengan tatapan tajam. "Biarlah. Semua ini akan berakhir jika dia melihat keteguhanku mengajaknya berduel. Semua demi Law-nii-chan." Pikirnya.

Sebuah pot bunga jatuh dari lantai atas gedung kesenian, hampir mengenai Tashigi yang saat ini sedang dalam dekapan Zoro yang menyelamatkannya. Wanita itu terdiam dan tubuhnya tampak gemetar. Tidak ada luka serius yang tampak darinya maupun Zoro. Laki-laki itu menatap tajam ke arah dimana pot bunga itu dijatuhkan. Pot bunga itu bukan terjatuh, tapi ada yang sengaja menjatuhkannya. Dia melepaskan dekapannya terhadap Tashigi dengan cara yang sedikit kasar, menyingkirkannya lebih tepatnya. Dia berdiri tegak sambil masih memandang ke arah atas.

"Hei! Siapapun pelakunya! Aku tidak ingin bermain-main denganmu. Wanita ini, aku tidak tahu dan tidak ingin tahu siapa dia." Menunjuk ke arah Tashigi. "Kau tahu? Kau sudah melakukan hal yang sia-sia. Aku tidak peduli jika kau membunuhnya. Tapi perlu kuingatkan, dia atau siapapun diantara kalian tidak akan bisa memilikiku, karena hatiku dan segalanya dariku sudah dimiliki oleh seseorang. Jadi aku rasa kau tidak perlu capek-capek untuk mengotori tanganmu lagi." Zoro sengaja berteriak agar orang yang mau mencelakai orang lain deminya itu mendegarnya. Dia masih memandang ke arah atas. Kedua telapak tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam kantong celananya, membuatnya terlihat begitu keren.

Para penggemar Zoro langsung meleleh melihat kekerenan laki-laki berambut hijau itu. Mereka seakan sudah melupakan kejadian yang mengejutkan itu. Mereka juga sudah melupakan ucapan Zoro tentang "seseorang" yang ada di dalam hatinya itu.

"Deg... Deg... Deg..." Terdengar bunyi detakan jantung Tashigi. Kenapa? Kenapa jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang ketika dia memandangi Zoro? Semua pasti hanya kebetulan saja. Tashigi berdiri sambil mengatur nafasnya. Dia berjalan mendekat ke arah Zoro. Dia menatapnya tajam. "Ayo berduel!"

"Heh. Itu lagi?" Tanyanya mulai merasa kesal. Dia berpikir sejenak. Tidak ada salahnya meladeni tantangan ini. Hitung-hitung untuk latihan. Tapi dia sangat penasaran dengan apa yang menjadi alasan si kacamata ini mengajaknya duel.

"Baik, tapi dengan satu syarat. Aku ingin tahu alasanmu mengajakku berduel."

"Aku ingin mengajukan suatu penawaran."

"Heh? Penawaran apa itu?"

"Jika kau menang kau boleh menyuruhku melakukan apa saja, tapi jika aku yang menang..." Ucap Tashigi ragu-ragu.

"Jika kau yang menang?" Tanya Zoro sedikit penasaran dengan isi penawarannya.

"Jika aku menang, kau harus meninggalkan pacarmu yang sekarang."

Hal ini sontak membuat Zoro terbelalak. Ada hak apa gadis kacamata ini menyuruhnya untuk meninggalkan Robin? Apa tujuannya? Apa dia sama dengan para penggemar-penggemarnya? Apa gadis ini begitu menyukainya sampai-sampai ingin memisahkannya dengan wanita yang dicintainya itu? Rasanya tidak mungkin karena gadis ini tidak menunjukkan sedikitpun rasa suka padanya sejak awal mereka bertemu. Zoro tidak sebodoh itu sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa menyadari bahwa seseorang menyukainya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya si pendekar pedang jengkel.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu maksudku. Kau... Kau hanya perlu bilang iya atau tidak." Zoro berpikir sejenak. Tidak mungkin dia membiarkan dirinya kalah.

"Baiklah. Seperti aku akan kalah saja." Ucapnya yakin.

"Baik. Siang ini di gedung olahraga." Tashigi mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan tanda setuju dengan Zoro.

"Deal." Mengacuhkan uluran tangan Tashigi dan pergi.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Saatnya bagi Zoro dan Tashigi untuk berduel. Mereka berdua saling berhadapan dengan kostum judonya, memasang ancang-ancang sambil memegang pedang masing-masing. Ratusan wanita penggemar Zoro sudah mulai berkumpul di area barisan penonton untuk menyaksikan pertarungan langka ini.

Intensitas pertandingan ini pun terjadi. Hanya terdengar bunyi pedang yang beradu. Tidak ada seorangpun dari penonton yang berani mengeluarkan suara. Tidak seperti pertarungan mereka yang pertama, sepertinya Tashigi sudah mulai ada kemajuan. Zoro tidak pernah menganggap remeh gadis ini. Dia bisa merasakan kemampuan Tashigi yang melebihi kemampuan wanita pada umumnya. Sepuluh menit berlalu sejak dimulainya pertandingan mereka. Tashigi kelihatannya sudah mulai kelelahan, sedang Zoro sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda apapun.

Tashigi melakukan kesalahan. Pedang Zoro hampir mengenai lehernya. Gadis itu terjatuh dengan posisi berlutut dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua belah tangannya. Tashigi sudah tahu kalau hasilnya akan begini, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba demi kak Law-nii-chan nya. Entah kenapa, perasaan sedihnya bercampur dengan rasa aneh yang dari tadi tidak ada henti-hentinya berkecambuk di dalam hatinya saat berada di dekat Zoro. Tak lama kemudian, dia mulai tersadar kalau ada perasaan lain yang timbul dari dalam hatinya. Alasannya ingin memisahkan Zoro dan Robin sekarang bukan cuma untuk Law, tapi untuk dirinya sendiri juga.

"Boleh aku tanya? Kenapa kau ingin aku berpisah dengan pacarku? Aku yakin sekali bahwa alasannya bukan karena kau menyukaiku, jadi jangan berpikir untuk memberiku alasan seperti itu."

"Ada orang lain yang lebih pantas bersamanya daripada denganmu." Tashigi kemudian berdiri dan melarikan diri.

"Hmm? Apa maksudnya? Siapa? Ah, masa bodoh." Ucap Zoro meninggalkan lokasi yang masih panas dengan para penggemar yang masih berteriak-teriak kagum pada Zoro.

_Malam harinya_, Zoro seperti biasa sedang berada di rumah kekasihnya. Mereka berdua sedang berbaring berdekatan di sebuah sofa panjang di ruang tamu. Tentu saja mereka bisa sebebas itu karena tidak ada siapapun di rumah itu selain mereka berdua. Kaku sedang berpergian dengan kru topi jerami yang lainnya untuk membeli peralatan kuliah, dan Zoro tidak ikut mereka dengan alasan mau tidur di rumah.

"Hei, kau tahu, Robin? Hari ini ada kejadian aneh di kampus." Cerita Zoro sambil memain-mainkan rambut indah kekasihnya.

"Kejadian aneh apa Zoro-kun?" Tanya Robin sedikit penasaran. Tangan kanannya ditempatkannya di atas dada bidang Zoro dan tangan kirinya memeluk punggung laki-laki itu.

"Ada seorang wanita, tidak henti-hentinya mengajakku berduel dengannya. Dia memberi penawaran, jika aku menang, dia akan melakukan apa saja yang kuminta. Tapi jika aku kalah, aku harus meninggalkanmu." Berhenti sejenak untuk menatap dan mencoba membaca ekspresi wajah wanitanya.

"Wah, wah... Jadi, tuan pendekar pedangku ternyata sangat populer?" Goda Robin.

"Tsk... Bukannya begitu. Tadinya kupikir, apa mungkin wanita ini suka padaku? Tapi setelah kuteliti, dari awal dia tidak pernah sedikitpun suka padaku, malah terkesan membenciku."

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau sangat peka terhadap hal seperti ini, Zoro-kun?" Lagi-lagi Robin mengejek Zoro karena terdengar jelas dia meliukkan kata "-kun" seperti biasa saat Robin sedang ingin menggoda pendekar pedangnya itu.

"Kadang aku tidak sebodoh yang dipikirkan orang. Haha..." Ucapnya dengan bangga.

"Fufufu... Kalau kau bodoh, aku tidak akan memilihmu, Zoro-kun." Ucap Robin dengan senyum khasnya. Muka Zoro memerah. Dia cepat-cepat memalingkan mukanya sebelum Robin menyadarinya.

"Sial... Kenapa kau selalu bicara dengan ekspresi semanis itu? Membuatku ingin menyentuhmu terus." Zoro berbisik dengan sedikit menyumpah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau bilang, Zoro-kun?" Tanya Robin bingung.

"Aku... Aku bilang kau manis." Ucap Zoro kembali menatap malu ke Robin.

"Fufufu... Kau yakin itu tidak terbalik?"

"Tentu saja. Mana ada laki-laki manis? Wanita itu manis. Laki-laki itu keren." Zoro mengoreksinya.

"Bagiku kau tetap manis."

"Heh. Baiklah, baiklah... Asal kau senang." Ucap Zoro pasrah.

"Fufufu..."

"Nah, lanjut soal cerita tadi. Waktu kutanya lagi, apa maksudnya ketika dia bilang bahwa kita harus berpisah jika dia menang, dia bilang ada seseorang yang lebih pantas untukmu daripada aku. Aku tidak mengerti siapa yang dimaksud wanita itu, tapi yang dikatakannya itu sangat menjengkelkan."

Zoro masih merasa kesal dengan si kacamata. Baginya, menyuruhnya untuk meninggalkan Robin itu sama saja dengan menyuruhnya melepas impiannya untuk menjadi pendekar pedang no.1 di dunia. Suatu hari, jika si kacamata mengajaknya berduel lagi, dia tidak akan segan-segan lagi. Tidak peduli pria atau wanita, siapapun yang ingin memisahkannya dengan kekasihnya akan diberinya pelajaran.

"Oh my... Mungkin dia sangat menyukaimu hingga berkata seperti itu?" Tidak sedikitpun Robin menunjukkan rasa cemburu atau kesal terhadap wanita itu. Hal itu membuat Zoro merasa makin kesal.

"Kau tidak cemburu?" Karena sudah tidak tahan, Zoro langsung menanyakannya kepada Robin.

"Kau ingin aku cemburu?"

"Hoi, onna. Aku tidak bertanya padamu untuk mendapat pertanyaan darimu lagi." Ucapnya mulai sedikit dingin.

"Kau tahu berapa umurku tahun ini?" Tanya Robin mulai serius.

"29 tahun." Jawab Zoro dengan polos.

"Dan menurutmu, apa masih pantas jika aku merasa cemburu terhadap seorang gadis muda dengan umurku yang hampir 30, Kenshi-san?" Lagi-lagi panggilan itu. Robin mulai merasa kesal. Dia mulai mendorong Zoro jauh dari pelukannya.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, Robin. Aku hanya... Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana perasaanmu yang sebenarnya padaku. Selama ini akulah yang selalu menunjukkan ketertarikanku padamu, tapi bagaimana denganmu? Aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan umur. Aku tidak peduli, 30 atau 60 tahun pun, bagiku kau tetap cantik." Ungkap Zoro dengan mukanya yang merah padam.

Zoro tidak pernah seromantis ini sebelumnya. Hal ini membuatnya merasa hampir tidak enak badan jika mengatakannya sekali lagi. Ini sangat berbeda dari Zoro yang biasanya. Dia hanya merasa ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya saja.

Robin sungguh tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia sempat terkejut mendengar kata-kata Zoro yang mungkin cuma akan keluar dari mulutnya sekali seumur hidup. Dia akan menjaganya dalam hatinya seumur hidupnya. Hanya senyum manisnya yang bisa diberikannya pada kekasihnya itu.

Zoro merasa lega melihat senyum Robin yang sepertinya menandakan kalau dia sudah tidak marah lagi. Mereka saling berpandangan. Semakin dekat dan dekat. Mereka merasa dunia hanya milik mereka berdua sampai ada yang membuka pintu rumah itu dengan tergesa-gesa, mengganggu mereka.

"Woi Robin... Apa ada daging?" Teriak Luffy yang belum sadar kalau di depannya ada Robin dan Zoro yang sedang bercumbu meskipun saat ini mendadak membeku.

"Luffy... Sudah kubilang, masuk rumah orang harus mengetuk pintu du..." Omel Nami ke Luffy. Nami berhenti sejenak karena melihat Zoro dan Robin sedang berpelukan mesra di atas sofa. "Oh! Tidak!" Nami terkejut.

Terlambat. Kaku, Sanji, dan Usopp sudah masuk ke ruang tamu. Semua mata terbelalak melihat Zoro dan Robin bermesraan, kecuali Luffy dan Nami yang sudah mengetahui hubungan kedua sejoli itu. Saking shocknya, Kaku sampai duduk lemas memandang mereka.

"Marimooooooooooo... Apa yang kau lakukan pada Robin-chwan? Dasar marimo jelek. Dasar tidak tahu malu. Berani-beraninya mengotori kesucian Robin-chwan ku..." Teriak Sanji dengan ekspresi ingin memakan si marimo. Air mata bercucuran melihat kejadian itu.

"Shishishi.. Bagus, Zoro." Luffy tertawa dengan bangganya.

"Kenapa malah bangga?" Teriak Usopp.

"Itu artinya Zoro bukan gay. Shishishi..." Ucap Luffy ringan.

"Tentu saja, BUKANNNN!" Teriak Zoro yang hampir memperlihatkan gigi taringnya.

"Oh... Ini menjelaskan semuanya." Ucap Luffy sambil memukul ringan telapak tangan kirinya dengan genggaman tangan kanannya.

"Harusnya kau lebih terkejut daripada ini. Bodoh!" Teriak Usopp.

"Bukannya kau sudah tahu, Luffy?" Tanya Zoro dengan kesal.

"Ah iya, aku lupa." Ucap Luffy sambil berpikir. "Oh, aku tahu. Ini pasti gara-gara pengaruh perutku yang lapar." Semuanya hampir pingsan mendengar perkataan Luffy. Alasan macam apa itu?

"Oi Sanji. Masakkan daging untukku." Lanjut Luffy dengan memerintah Sanji yang masih menangis di pojokan sambil meratapi nasibnya yang belum punya pacar hingga sekarang, sedang si bodoh marimo saja sudah punya pacar cantik. Sungguh malang.

"Luffy, aku sedang tidak ada mood. Kau masak saja sendiri." Ucap Sanji suram.

"Captain-san, akan kumasakkan daging untukmu. Fufufu..." Robin mengambil celemek barunya dari tas kerjanya yang tergeletak di bawah meja ruang tamu dan bergegas menuju dapur untuk tidak lama-lama membuat si penyuka daging menunggu.

"Terimakasih, Robin." Teriak Luffy dengan bahagia.

Zoro tersenyum. Ternyata tidak buruk juga hubungannya dengan Robin ketahuan. Setidaknya, dia bisa terang-terangan memeluk atau mencium Robin. Matanya memandang ke arah Kaku yang sedari tadi masih shock. Dia mendekati adik dari wanita yang dicintainya itu.

"Kau terkejut dengan hubunganku dengan kakakmu?" Tanyanya serius.

"Aku hanya... Aku benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa hubungan kalian sudah sejauh ini. Aku sendiri yang memulainya, tapi sepertinya aku juga yang paling terkejut dengan hasil akhirnya."

"Hal itu terjadi begitu saja. Sekarang aku memang belum bisa memberi Robin apa-apa, tapi aku bisa pastikan bahwa tidak ada wanita lain di dalam hatiku selain kakakmu. Jadi aku harap, kau mau memberi restu." Zoro tahu, Kaku bukannya tidak suka padanya. Kaku hanya butuh penyesuaian diri.

"Dan, apa yang aku janjikan pasti akan kutepati." Lanjut Zoro. Kaku tiba-tiba teringat dengan perjanjian mereka. Kaku sangat bersemangat mendengar Zoro yang mau membantunya mendapatkan cinta Califa. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kaku langsung berdiri dan memberi restunya kepada Zoro dan Robin.

_Sementara itu, Law dan Tashigi sedang berbincang di ruang makan rumah Law. Law sudah tidak tinggal di rumah lamanya lagi. Saat ini, rumah yang ditempati Law cukup besar. Lagi-lagi pembicaraan itu._

"Semuanya belum berakhir. Kak Law sendiri tidak bahagia. Kenapa harus terus terjebak dalam masa lalu? Kenapa harus merasa bersalah? Kalian saling mencintai, jadi dimana salahnya? Ayahnya memang yang telah membunuh paman, bibi, dan Lami, tapi apa pantas kak Law menghukum diri sendiri seperti ini? Kak Law sudah menderita selama sebelas tahun dan akan sakit berapa lama lagi?" Tanya Tashigi dengan melampiaskan semua emosinya.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Tashigi-ya. Kita sudah beberapa kali mengulang pembicaraan ini. Harusnya kau sudah tidak perlu mengungkitnya lagi." Law melanjutkan makannya.

"Bicaralah padanya sekali saja. Pastikan bahwa hatinya sudah bukan milik kak Law lagi jika tidak ingin aku terus membahasnya." Ucap Tashigi menyakinkan.

"Tidak." Jawab Law singkat.

"Sekali ini saja, kak Law." Ucapnya sedikit memaksa.

"Aku bilang tidak, ya tidak. Jangan pernah memaksaku, Tashigi-ya. Kau tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan terhadapmu, kan?" Ekspresi wajah Law mulai menyeramkan. Membuat bulu kuduk Tashigi mulai berdiri, tapi biar apapun yang terjadi, mereka harus berbicara berdua.

"Kak Law takut menghadapi kenyataan?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah takut akan apapun, Tashigi-ya."

"Jadi kenapa kak Law tidak mau menemui Nico Robin?"

Law berpikir sejenak, kemudian dia menghela nafas panjang. Sambil tetap melanjutkan makan malamnya, dia berkata, "Baik. Sekali ini saja. Aku akan pergi menemuinya dan menanyakan perasaannya sekarang padaku. Kau puas?" Tashigi langsung tersenyum senang mendengar pernyataan kakak sepupunya itu dan mengangguk senang.

* * *

**Jawaban Review:**

Naomi: 100 untuk Naomi-chan karena tebakannya benar :P

Haha... Gak kog... Mana tega ane menyakiti yayank Zoro . Paling cuma ane bikin keki gara2 diejekin mulu sama Robin. #siapsiapdisatesamaZoro

Btw, Naomi 61 kamu kah naomi-chan? Terimakasih sudah terus mendukung ya... Semua gara2 otaknya lg mampet, jadinya gak ada update sama sekali. Tapi yang penting kan I'm here again. Senang sekali kalau ada yang terus memperhatikan seperti Naomi-chan, Yadi, n Piranha19. Thank you very much :D

Yadi: Waaaaaaaaaa... Maafkan saia. Bukan maksud untuk membuat kalian semua khawatir kog. Saia selama ini tetap memikirkan cerita ini kog, n tidak akan ditinggalkan. Kan sayang udah bikin sebanyak ini. Tapi namanya manusia yah kadang-kadang sedikit kurang konsisten, pikiran kemana2, selalu kurang puas dengan hasil yang sudah ada, jadinya ya begini, agak lama. Mohon dimaafkan ya...

Selama ini kamu tidak pernah banyak menuntut kog. Terimakasih sudah menjadi salah satu yang sangat mendukung cerita ini.. :D

Mengenai review chap 7 dari Yadi: Hahaha... Luffy gitu loh... Kalo gak baka, bukan Luffy namanya. Pendekkah? Chapter ini panjang durasinya nih. Semoga terpuaskan. Karakter Zoronya juga mudah2an chapter ini makin memuaskan ya.. Susah sekali mendeskripsikan karakter Zoro, Robin, dan Law. Super duper tantangan. Haha...

Jangan lupa kabari kalau sudah ada ide buat fanfic ya... Tapi jangan terbebani, jadikan sebagai motivasi. :)

Ayuha Chaan: Terimakasih Ayuha-chan karena sudah membaca fanfic saia yang banyak kekurangan ini. Terimakasih untuk semua saran-sarannya. Sangat berguna sekali. Semoga chapter ini lebih memuaskan lagi.

Soal bahasa asing yang perlu di italic sebenarnya saia dapat referensi supaya tidak perlu di italic itu dari fanfic-fanfic author senior yang kebanyakan menulis fanfic English, makanya selama ini saia abaikan. Tapi meskipun ada kekurangan2 yang belum bisa saia perbaiki, harap tetap menyukai fanfic saia ya...

Untuk menjawab pertanyaannya Ayuha-chan soal pendidikan Luffy dkk, di cerita ini mereka semua sudah kuliah. Dari chap 3 sudah banyak saia sisipkan kata jurusan, kampus, dan universitas. Kalau sudah kuliah, kayaknya sah2 saja jika mereka memutuskan untuk menikah karena sudah terlanjur belendung juga. Hahaha...

KaizokuGari: Mayan suka lah kalau pair LuHan, tapi paling suka tentu saja sama ZoRo... :P

Baiklah, nanti kalau ada ide saia bikinin yang ada pair LuHan nya yah... Terimakasih sudah terus membaca dan me-review...

Muhammad591: Syukurlah masih dibaca. Saia kira sudah kurang menarik lagi, jadi fic ini sudah ditinggalin. Haha...

Alasan mengapa memilih LuNa daripada LuHan untuk selingan dari pair ZoRo sebenarnya karena hampir semua fanfic ZoRo yang saia baca ada LuNa nya, jadinya saia merasa lebih mengerti mereka ketimbang LuHan, tapi kapan2 kalau ada fanfic baru, mungkin saia mau mencoba pair LuHan.

Semangat terus dengan kerjaannya dan kalau sempat, terus baca fanfic ini ya... Trims.

Piranha19: Nah, bikinnya mungkin disitu, tapi bisa saja di tempat lain, secara si Nami itu orangnya fleksibel. Hahaha... Terimakasih atas segala dukungannya pada saat hiatus... :D

vava . nt93: Maaf jika mengecewakan, tapi biar jelas, fic ini sebagian besar tetap difokuskan ke ZoRo. Mungkin akan ada LawRo jika bisa sesuai dengan alur ceritanya. Law hanya untuk author... wkwkwkwkwkw... #ngarep

Haha... Sebenarnya, kalau di Rules &amp; Guidelines nya publish, jelas tertulis kalau "Rated T: Suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes." - Itu artinya author masih belum menyalahi aturan main di sini, alias minor suggestive adult themes, yang bisa diartikan masih ada unsur dewasanya, tetapi tidak secara terang-terangan seperti menyebut alat kelamin, dll yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai rated M.

Di chapter 6 juga sudah jelas saia menuliskan "Warning: Chapter ini ratingnya T+ ya..." Jadi kalau vava-chan merasa terlalu vulgar, maka bagian yang sedikit berbahaya itu bisa di skip saja. Terimakasih sudah terus membaca... :)

A/N: Sekilas info, bagi yang penasaran dengan posisi Zoro dan Robin saat ketangkap basah oleh teman-temannya, akan saya jelaskan disini. Saat itu, Robin dan Zoro sedang berciuman sambil berpelukan ria di sofa. Kancing baju Robin sudah terlepas dua buah. Begitulah kira-kira. Jadi, jangan heran kalau Sanji dan Kaku menjadi shock setelah melihat kejadian itu. Hahaha...

Statement: Jangan pernah berpikir kalau author sengaja membuat shipping ZoroxTash ya... Author tidak pernah sekalipun menyukai wanita yang bernama "Tashigi". See you next chapter...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Oda-sensei.

Haiiiiiiiiiiiiii… Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya buat semua yang udah nungguin fic ini ya… Author bukannya melupakan fic ini, tapi author benar-benar stuck dengan chapter yang menguras tenaga ini. Author harap usaha kali ini sesuai dengan yang diharapkan dan bisa membuat kerinduan yang nunggu menjadi terobati. Selamat menikmati.

* * *

**Chapter 9. Terrible.**

Sorenya, Law datang menemui Robin ke kantor wanita itu. Semua teman kantor Robin memperhatikannya terutama teman wanita Robin yang memandang kagum pada laki-laki tampan itu. Wanita berambut raven itu terkejut dengan kunjungan laki-laki yang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Robin terkejut tapi tetap mempertahankan ekspresi wajah poker face nya.

"Aku ingin bicara."

"Aku rasa tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi, Trafalgar-san." Ucapnya tetap terlihat tenang.

"Apa tidak boleh untuk teman lama berbincang sebentar?" Robin berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah, hanya sebentar." Robin langsung mengemaskan barang-barangnya. "Dan, aku rasa kita harus mencari tempat lain untuk berbincang supaya acara pertemuan antara teman lama ini tidak terganggu." Sambil melihat sekitar dimana teman-teman sekantornya masih memperhatikan mereka sambil menaruh curiga pada sepasang mantan kekasih itu. Law mengikuti arah pandangan mata Robin dan mulai tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

Perasaan Robin sedang berkecambuk saat ini. Law sudah lama pergi meninggalkannya. Meskipun mereka berpisah dengan baik-baik, tapi Robin merasa sedikit dipermainkan. Ketika dia sudah mulai membuka hatinya sedikit demi sedikit untuk laki-laki lain, laki-laki masa lalunya itu malah kembali membuatnya goyah. Wanita itu merasa kesal dan marah saat mendapati hatinya mulai bercabang dua seperti saat ini. Robin bingung dengan perasaannya saat ini. Entah getaran yang dirasakannya ketika bersama Zoro itu benar-benar rasa cinta atau tidak. Bukannya dia tidak mengerti soal itu, mengingat otak Robin yang sangat intelek, hanya saja dia tidak berani untuk memastikannya saja. Zoro terlalu baik untuknya untuk disakiti.

Sebuah ruang laboratorium yang sudah jarang digunakan dipilih oleh Robin untuk tempatnya berbincang dengan mantan pacarnya itu. Setelah mereka berdua masuk, Law menutup pintunya agar tidak ada gangguan dari siapapun.

"Trafalgar-san, sangat tidak etis kalau orang lain menemukan kita di dalam ruangan ini berdua dengan pintu tertutup." Ucapnya tenang tanpa melihat mata orang yang sedang bersamanya itu. Robin menarik dua buah kursi di sebelah meja besar yang biasa digunakan untuk penelitian dan mempersilahkan Law untuk duduk.

"Aku ingin bicara berdua denganmu tanpa ada gangguan." Ucap Law ringan sambil berjalan mendekat untuk duduk di sebelah Robin.

"Baiklah, sebelumnya aku akan menelepon Kaku dulu supaya dia tidak cemas." Ucap Robin meraih ponselnya yang ada di dalam tas. Law mengangguk.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, Trafalgar-san?" Masih menghindari tatapan mata Law.

"Aku... Aku tahu ini terdengar sangat egois, tapi aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku mengerti jika kau akan merasa muak dengan perkataanku karena akulah yang meninggalkanmu sebelas tahun yang lalu. Aku juga mengerti kalau kau sudah memulai kehidupan baru dengan orang lain, tapi aku berbohong jika aku bilang tidak sekalipun aku berpikir untuk berlari menemuimu dan mendekapmu lagi. Aku juga berbohong kalau aku bilang pada semua orang aku tidak pernah menyesal menggantikanmu dalam kehidupanku dengan bayang-bayang orang tua dan adikku yang sudah meninggal. Membuatmu sedih dan terluka karenaku membuatku terluka lebih dalam lagi. Semua itu terasa seperti dosa yang harus kutanggung karena aku memilih untuk meninggalkanmu." Terdengar sekilas suara Law yang gemetar mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Dia menatap jelas ke arah Robin meskipun Robin masih menolak untuk menatap balik ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa menyesal. Aku sudah melupakan segalanya, Trafalgar-san." Ucap Robin dengan memasang senyum palsunya.

"Trafalgar-san? Panggilan itukah yang kau gunakan untuk meyakinkanku kalau kau sudah melupakan segalanya?" Tanya Law sedikit terganggu dengan panggilan tidak friendly nya Robin.

"Apa yang salah dengan panggilan itu? Aku rasa itu suatu panggilan yang cocok untuk teman lama yang sudah lama tidak bertemu." Ucap Robin menekankan pada kata "teman lama" sambil tetap menolak menatap langsung ke arah lawan bicaranya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau menatapku?" Teriak Law yang sudah mulai sangat terganggu dengan tingkah Robin. Semua tidak berjalan seperti perkiraan Law. Dia selalu tampak tenang, tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, dia selalu berpikir untuk berbuat egois dengan merebut kembali Robin dari pelukan Zoro.

"Jadi... Apa yang kau harapkan dariku? Kau meninggalkanku, memberiku harapan, dan kemudian meninggalkanku lagi. Itukah maumu?" Robin pun mulai kehilangan kontrol dirinya. Terdengar suaranya mulai bergetar. Law pun meraih erat kedua lengan Robin, memaksanya untuk menatap ke arahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Robin-ya. Aku tidak berpikir bahwa kau akan sesakit itu. Sebelas tahun yang lalu, aku mulai terbawa emosi ketika mengetahui kalau ayahmu yang membunuh keluargaku. Aku berpikir jika meninggalkanm, aku tidak akan pernah merasa bersalah lagi terhadap orang tua dan adikku, tapi ternyata aku salah. Aku malah merasa semakin bersalah pada mereka karena aku selalu menggunakan mereka sebagai alasan untuk lari dari permasalahan ini. Aku semakin jatuh dalam rasa bersalahku, bukan hanya pada keluargaku, tapi juga padamu dan diriku sendiri. Setelah aku tahu kalau kau dan pria bernama Roronoa Zoro menjalin hubungan, hatiku sangat sakit dan aku mulai menyadari kalau aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu lagi. Aku tahu aku sangat egois. Aku tidak masalah jika kau dan Roronoa-ya membenciku, tapi aku bahagia sudah bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya padamu." Masih belum melepaskan tangan Robin. Law memandang erat ke mata Robin. Mata itu tidak berbohong. Law berpikir bahwa mungkin masih ada tempat untuknya di hati wanita yang dicintainya itu.

"Hentikan semua ini. Kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana susahnya untukku melupakanmu." Tidak terlihat lagi wajah tenang Robin.

Robin memikirkan semuanya. Rasa bersalah Law terhadapnya akan terulang padanya ke Zoro jika dia kembali menerima Law dan mengkhianati Zoro, laki-laki yang selama ini selalu berkorban untuknya dan menganggapnya sebagai nafasnya. Dia tidak boleh melakukannya. Dia sangat mengerti perasaan orang yang ditinggalkan oleh orang yang dicintainya. Dia sangat tahu akan perasaan semacam itu.

"Tidak, Law. Hubungan kita sudah berakhir. Aku dan Zoro akan hidup bahagia. Meskipun dia masih muda, dia selalu berusaha keras untuk membahagiakanku. Dia sangat mencintaiku, dan aku sangat menyayanginya. Itu sudah cukup." Ucap Robin memalingkan wajahnya.

Keadaan seketika menjadi sunyi. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang melanjutkan pembicaraan ini. Bukannya tidak berani, tapi seakan tidak ingin menerima kenyataannya. Mereka berdua berpikir keras. Apakah benar keputusan yang mereka buat? Mereka terdiam selama sekian menit sampai Law mulai mencairkan suasana.

"Haha... Aku tahu kalau kau akan berkata seperti itu. Aku tidak akan pernah memaksamu karena semua keputusan ada di tanganmu." Law tertawa lirih. "Aku sangat bodoh. Aku sudah tahu jawabanmu dari awal, tapi aku tetap mengacuhkannya dan mulai berharap lagi. Satu tahun menjalin hubungan denganmu dan sebelas tahun terus-menerus memikirkanmu itu bukan waktu yang sebentar untukku sehingga aku tidak mengerti dirimu. Wanita yang selalu berusaha untuk tidak terlihat lemah di depan orang lain. Wanita yang selalu tampak tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya padahal dia lebih memikirkan sekelilingnya lebih dari siapapun juga. Wanita yang selalu ada dalam hatiku. Melihatmu bahagia membuatku merasa semua yang kulakukan buatmu tidak sia-sia."

(Law's POV)

Semua sudah berakhir. Robin tetap bahagia. Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak sakit sama sekali. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang akan tersakiti.

Perkataan Cora-san selalu terngiang-ngiang ditelingaku. "Tutuplah matamu dan anggaplah semuanya hanyalah mimpi terindahmu, maka setelah kau membuka matamu, semua tidak akan terasa begitu menyakitkan." Tapi kenapa setelah aku membuka mata, semua masih begitu sangat menyakitkan? Dia berbohong padaku. Tidak sedikitpun rasa sakit ini hilang dari hatiku.

Dengan menarik nafas Law pun melanjutkan, "Baiklah, aku sudah mengerti. Tapi, bolehkah kita tetap menjadi teman?" Robin tercengang mendengar kata-kata Law. Pikirannya sangat kacau saat ini, tapi menolak Law dan tetap bersama Zoro telah menjadi keputusan yang tidak akan diubahnya lagi. Dia pun tersenyum kepada laki-laki yang pernah sangat dicintainya itu.

"Tentu saja, Law-san. Kita tetap akan menjadi teman."

Law tanpa ragu langsung memeluk Robin. "Teman pun juga boleh saling memeluk kan?" Ucapnya sambil bercanda.

"Fufufu... Jika pacarku melihatnya, kau pasti akan dikulitinya perlahan-lahan kemudian isi perutmu akan diberikan untuk makanan hewan liar." Ucap Robin dengan tertawa mengerikannya yang bisa membuat orang bermimpi buruk.

"Kau ternyata tidak berubah, Robin-ya. Kau masih tetap suka membicarakan hal-hal mengerikan. Tapi... bukan cuma dikuliti dan diberikan ke hewan liar, aku juga akan dibuangnya ke jurang penuh dengan buaya dan yang tersisa hanya sebagian tangan atau satu telingaku." Ucap Law tidak kalah mengerikannya.

"Lihat siapa yang berbicara sekarang! Pembicaraanmu juga sama menyeramkannya denganku. Fufufu..."

Sementara itu, Tashigi yang berada di luar ruangan pun tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan emas untuk mempersatukan Law dan Robin kembali. Dia mengunci pintu ruangan tersebut. Sementara itu, di dalam ruangan tersebut, dua orang mantan pasangan kekasih itu terkejut setelah mendengar suara kuncian pintu dari luar dan segera berlari tergesa-gesa ke depan pintu seraya memutar-mutar ganggang kunci yang meski dipaksa sebagaimanapun tidak akan terbuka.

"Tashigi-ya, aku tahu ini perbuatanmu. Hentikan semua ini. Kau tahu ini bukan perbuatan yang cerdas dan kau tahu betul apa yang akan kulakukan padamu ketika aku keluar dari sini kan? Bukalah pintunya sebelum kau menyesal!" Teriak Law yang masih cukup bersabar.

"Sabarlah, kak Law. Kak Law akan sangat berterimakasih padaku setelah ini. Nikmatilah malam yang indah ini berdua, kak. Anggap saja ini hadiah kecilku untukmu, kak Law." Tanpa mau mendengar teriakan kakak sepupunya itu lebih jauh lagi, Tashigi pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sementara di dalam ruangan yang terkunci itu.

"Aku berjanji aku akan membunuhnya setelah kita keluar dari sini, Robin-ya." Ucap Law yang menggebu-gebu sambil membayangkan untuk mencincang-cincang adik sepupunya.

"Sudahlah, Law-san. Kita nikmati saja semua ini seperti yang dikatakan gadis itu." Ucap Robin tenang dan kemudian mengambil langkah untuk duduk di kursi tempat diskusinya tadi tanpa menghiraukan gerutuan Law lebih jauh lagi.

"Bodohnya aku. Aku lupa membawa pedangku. Kalau aku membawanya, pasti sudah kutebas pintu sialan ini. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu dalam situasi seperti ini." Ucap Law sedikit emosi, lebih tepatnya mencaci dirinya sendiri sambil menggedor-gedor pintu itu kalau-kalau di luar ada orang yang lewat.

Sementara itu...

"Hei adik ipar, kenapa kakakmu sampai jam segini belum pulang?" Tanya Zoro ke Kaku sambil tiduran di sofa rumah Robin dengan tanpa membuka matanya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil adik ipar? Aku belum begitu merestuimu dengan kakakku sebelum kau menepati janjimu untuk membantuku dalam usahaku mendapatkan Califa." Teriak Kaku dengan komikal sambil menendang-nendang temannya itu turun dari sofa kakaknya. "Hei, turun dari situ. Pulang sana ke rumahmu. Hush..." Tambahnya lagi sambil terus menendang-nendang laki-laki yang mengaku akan menjadi kakak iparnya itu.

"Padahal baru saja aku ingin memberikanmu nomor ponsel Califa yang baru." Zoro mengeluarkan secarik kertas dengan tulisan kecil yang dikipas-kipaskannya ke arah Kaku. Mata Kaku terbelalak, dia kaget dan langsung berubah dari yang tadinya sedikit merengut menjadi senang. Sambil menempelkan mukanya ke arah si rambut hijau yang masih terbaring di sofa, dia dengan ekspresi cute nya memohon-mohon supaya diberikan kertas itu.

"Kakak ipar, kau dapat dari mana? Aku mohon berikan nomor ponsel Califa padaku. Aku sudah lama mencarinya. Karena takut aku menghubunginya terus, dia mengganti nomor ponselnya dan selalu menghindariku. Jadi, tolong berikan padaku ya, kakak iparku si pendekar pedang nomor satu yang paling dicintai kakakku? Ya?" Dengan muka memelas, si hidung panjang memandangi Zoro.

"Baiklah. Akan kuberikan, meskipun sampai saat ini aku masih belum mengerti kenapa kau bisa sangat menyukai wanita mata duitan itu." Jawabnya seakan masih belum sepenuhnya yakin dengan keputusannya untuk mendekatkan Kaku dan Califa.

"Kau memang temanku yang paling baik. Kau tahu? Meskipun Califa wanita yang mata duitan, tapi dia sempurna di mataku. Dua tahun yang lalu saat pertama masuk universitas, dia yang pertama menyapaku. Semua orang menjauhiku karena menganggapku aneh, tapi dia malah mendekatiku. Yah, meskipun pada akhirnya aku tahu kalau dia mendekatiku karena uang kakakku. Aku tahu dia tidak baik untukku, tapi aku tidak bisa melupakannya sampai kapanpun. Kau mengerti kan?" Kaku terlihat agak sedih. Zoro yang melihatnya menjadi tidak tega.

"Ya, ya... Baiklah. Sekarang katakan, dimana kakakmu? Kenapa dia belum pulang?" Tanyanya tidak sabaran karena ingin sekalian mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh iya, tadi dia telepon. Katanya dia agak terlambat karena dia ingin bertemu teman lama di kantor."

"Teman lama? Bukannya Robin tidak punya banyak teman yang bisa disebut teman lama?"

"Ah, setelah dipikir-pikir perkataanmu ada benarnya juga. Kak Robin sepertinya tidak punya teman lama selain kak Law. Tapi tidak mungkin dia bertemu kak Law kan? Hahahaha..." Celetuk Kaku yang menganggap perkataannya yang baru saja dikeluarkan itu tidak mungkin dan sesuatu yang bodoh. Dia menatap ke arah Zoro yang mulai cemas. "Tidak perlu khawatir, meskipun mereka bertemu, kakakku pasti tetap memilihmu. Aku kenal dengan sifat kakakku. Perhatian yang selama ini diberikannya padamu itu benar-benar tulus. Aku tahu kalau dia sangat menyayangimu, aku bisa lihat itu dari matanya." Kata-kata Kaku seakan tidak masuk ke telinga dan pikiran Zoro. Tanpa mendengar lebih panjang lagi, dia beranjak dari sofa dan berlari pergi meninggalkan Kaku yang masih mengoceh.

"Cih... Dia begitu cemburuan. Apa kakakku tidak salah memilihnya? Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting aku sudah dapatkan nomor ponsel Califa." Ucap Kaku dengan bahagia sambil meraih hp nya yang tergeletak di meja.

Sementara itu, Zoro berlari mencari kantor Robin sambil menenteng ketiga pedangnya. Berkali-kali dia tersesat dan balik lagi ke tempat semula. Dia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dengan taksi. Sesampainya di kantor Robin, si marimo itu bertanya ke bagian resepsionis dan bertemu dua orang wanita teman kerja Robin.

"Apa ada yang melihat Nico Robin?"

"Oh, kau mencari Robin? Kau siapa? Adiknya? Tampan sekali." Wanita berpakaian hitam itu terpesona melihat Zoro.

"Sebenarnya..." Belum sempat Zoro menyelesaikan kata-katanya, wanita satunya lagi berkata padanya bahwa Robin pergi dengan seorang pria yang dideskripsikannya mirip Law ke laboratorium untuk berbicara tapi sampai saat ini belum kelihatan batang hidungnya lagi.

Mendengar hal itu, Zoro langsung beranjak ke arah laboratorium yang ditunjukkan arahnya oleh wanita berpakaian hitam, tapi sebelum pergi Zoro bilang, "Aku bukan adiknya, tapi pacarnya." Ucapan Zoro itu membuat kedua wanita itu kaget bukan kepalang. Kenapa laki-laki muda dan tampan semuanya menyukai Robin yang aneh, sungguh tidak masuk akal.

Lagi-lagi si rambut hijau tersesat, meskipun sudah diarahkan. oleh kedua teman kerja Robin tadi.

Sementara itu, di dalam ruangan tempat Law dan Robin terkunci bersama...

"Kau masih ingat dulu waktu pertama kali kita bertemu? Aku menabrakmu. Menyadari kalau sudah menabrak gadis cantik, aku tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan emas itu untuk sedikit merayumu."

"Fufu... Dan kau kira aku seperti gadis-gadis lainnya yang akan terbawa suasana karena kau telah menciumku kan?"

"Saat itu aku berpikir, gadis itu benar-benar jual mahal."

"Saat itu aku bukannya tidak terbawa suasana, aku cuma berusaha untuk tetap terlihat keren seperti biasanya. Berhubung itu adalah ciuman pertamaku, aku menjadi sedikit kesal tapi di saat yang sama aku juga sangat menikmatinya." Ucap Robin sambil mengingat-ngingat sensasi ciuman saat itu.

"Haha... Ternyata waktu itu kau gadis yang mesum." Ejek Law.

"Fufufu... Apa kau masih berpikir untuk keluar dari sini dengan tangan dan kaki utuh tanpa ada sayatan-sayatan dari kukuku yang tajam ini?" Tanya Robin ringan sambil memperhatikan kuku-kuku indah nan tajamnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka masih asik bercanda dan mengingat masa lalu. Tiba-tiba, pintu terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian. Mereka menoleh ke arah pintu. Zoro sudah berada di hadapan mereka sambil memasukkan pedangnya ke dalam sarung pedangnya.

"Zoro?" Panggil Robin dengan terlihat sangat senang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Tanya Zoro tenang tapi terlihat ada yang sedikit aneh dengan dirinya.

"Aku sedang berbincang dengan teman lama dan tiba-tiba kami terkunci dari luar." Jelas Robin sambil berjalan mendekati Zoro.

"Teman lama? Pacar lama?" Tanya Zoro dengan nada yang mulai menyebalkan.

"Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya balik Robin dengan sedikit kesal tapi masih terlihat tenang.

"Aku lihat kau sangat menikmati terkunci di sini bersama laki-laki teman lamamu ini." Ditegaskan di kata "teman lama".

"Aku tanya sekali lagi Zoro, apa maksud semua pertanyaanmu ini?" Tanya Robin yang masih terlihat bersabar.

"Maksudku adalah kau membohongiku. Kau bilang bahwa kau tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi dengan mantan kekasihmu itu, tapi aku malah menyaksikan kalian sedang asik ngobrol berdua. Heh? Membicarakan masa lalu? Mengenang masa-masa indah dulu? Keterlaluan. Harusnya aku sadar kalau selama ini kau cuma memanfaatkanku untuk mengisi hari-harimu yang sepi dan ketika dia kembali, kau akan pergi meninggalkanku kan, Robin?" Zoro sudah mulai berteriak kepada Robin. Dirinya sendiri pun tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa seperti itu, yang jelas saat ini dia merasa hatinya tercabik-cabik, marah, dan cemburu melihat Robin dan Law.

"Jadi seperti itu anggapanmu tentangku?" Tanya Robin dengan lirih.

"Bukankah itu memang kenyataannya?" Suara Zoro makin lama makin mengeras. Law yang dari tadi diam memperhatikan keduanya pun mulai ikut berbicara.

"Roronoa-ya, mungkin kau sudah salah paham dengan semua ini." Law mencoba menjelaskannya kepada Zoro.

"Kau tidak usah ikut campur. Aku sedang berbicara dengan pacarku." Jawabnya dengan dingin.

"Meskipun Robin sekarang pacarmu, aku tidak rela jika dia menangis karenamu." Setelah berbicara pada Zoro, Law menatap Robin dan berkata, "Aku mencabut kata-kataku tadi, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu untuk laki-laki pengecut sepertinya."

"Trafalgar-san, kau tahu sifatku kan?" Belum selesai Robin berkata-kata, Zoro menarik tangan Robin untuk mengajaknya pergi dari Law. Law pun menarik tangan Robin yang satunya lagi seakan tidak rela melepaskannya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Minggir, Zoro-ya. Aku dan Robin sedang berbincang tentang pembicaraan dewasa, tidak perlu anak kecil sepertimu untuk mencampurinya." Ucap Law kepada Zoro dengan sangat dingin.

"Heh? Pembicaraan dewasa? Oh, sekarang aku mengerti. Robin, sekali lagi kutanya, apa kau lebih memilih Law daripada aku? Apa karena kalian seumuran? Dia lebih dewasa dan lebih bisa diandalkan daripada aku. Apa aku hanya anak kecil yang dijadikan selingan saja? Apakah karena itu?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum lirih. Kata-kata Zoro itu membuat hati Robin sangat sakit dan dia menampar laki-laki pilihannya itu.

"Kau sudah keterlaluan. Aku sudah mengerti sekarang. Harusnya aku tahu kalau hubungan seperti ini tidak akan bisa berhasil. Harusnya aku tahu kalau menjalin hubungan lagi hanya akan terus menyakitiku. Terimakasih untuk semua perhatian yang kau berikan padaku selama ini. Meskipun tidak bisa kubalas, aku akan mendoakanmu untuk mendapat yang lebih baik dariku. Kita putus." Dengan sedih, Robin mengambil langkah pergi. Law mencoba menghentikannya, tapi gagal. Zoro hanya terdiam.

"Kau tahu, kau benar-benar buruk. Aku pikir kau akan bisa membahagiakannya, ternyata aku salah." Law pun pergi. Di laboratorium yang terlihat suram, Zoro sedang merenungi kembali tingkahnya yang fatal itu.

* * *

Zoro dan Robin putus? Apa yang selanjutnya terjadi pada mereka? Apa mereka akan kembali bersama atau Robin kembali jatuh ke pelukan Law? Tunggulah kelanjutannya di next chapter "Where Should I Go"...

Yang sabar ya dengan saya.. Kadang-kadang ide-idenya suka blank, jadi rada lama updatenya. Tapi dengan adanya chapter 9 ini, saya mau bilang kalau saya bukan meninggalkan fic ini, tapi saya hanya nge-blank aja. Maaf buat chapter yang sedikit bertele-tele ini. Chapter ini terus terang saja yang paling berat dan baper buat saya, jadi agak bingung lanjutinnya.

Saya semangat lagi menulis karena banyak dukungan-dukungan yang saya terima selama ini. Saya pikir semua yg udah nge-follow pasti kecewa dgn saya karena berpikir saya ninggalin nih fic, tapi ternyata masih ada yang mau review dan nge-follow meski saya lagi gak update. Thanks a lot ya semuanya... Semoga sedikit terpuaskan di chapter ini.

**Jawaban Review:**

Naomi-chan: Hehe... I'm here for you... Makasih udah selalu mendukung dan memberi semangat tanpa ada hentinya meskipun hampir satu tahun gak update. Aku sedang mencoba mengatasi krisis ide ini. Mdh2an chapter selanjutnya gak memakan waktu lama. Mari kita majukan fanfic ZoRobin Indonesia... Hehe... Btw, Naomi-chan gak mencoba2 bikin fic? Kalau Naomi-chan bikin, aku pasti baca. Makasih banyak atas dukungan n kepercayaannya.

Yadi: Betul2... Makin banyak konflik. Masalah Robin dan Kaku pun akan hadir dalam 2-3 chapter ke depan. Mohon ditunggu ya teman. Makasih atas segala dukungannya. Maaf, saia gak puasa. Tapi, kita tetap berteman ya... :D

piranha19: Haha... Law gak akan menyerah kog, apalagi dengan kejadian di chapter ini :D Makasih atas dukungannya :D

93: Makasih atas semua sarannya. Saia gak bosan2nya berusaha untuk memperbaiki semua kekurangan dalam fic ini. Mdh2an suka dgn chapter ini ya...

aprianor007: Wah... tentu masih ingat donk... Muhammad591 kan teman yang selalu memberi dukungan buat saia. Maaf ya kalau lama banget baru update-nya. Mudah2an puas dgn yg chapter ini jg.

KatoNamiga29: Hallo... Teman baru. Tenang2... Saia tidak mau bikin para pembaca menjadi penasaran. Spoilernya, Robin pasti sm Zoro, krn ini ficnya ZoRobin. Terus membaca fic saia ya, meski agak lama update-annya. Terimakasih banyak.

Terimakasih untuk follower2 baru... Saia akan berusaha lebih baik lagi. See you next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Of course, it's Oda-sensei... :D

Maaf lagi... Emang agak lama sih uploadnya, tapi yang penting ada kan? XD

Tenang saja, tidak ditinggal kog... Harap maklum ya teman2... :D

* * *

**Chapter 10. A process to know each other well.**

"Kenapa dengan mereka berdua?" Tanya Nami dengan berbisik-bisik ke temannya yang lain.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Kakakku sudah seperti itu sejak pulang kerja tadi. Dia masih tetap tenang dan tersenyum padaku, tapi auranya mengerikan." Bisik Kaku sambil memperhatikan kakaknya yang sedang beres-beres rumah, tenang tapi suram.

"Si marimo lebih parah lagi. Dari tadi dia hanya tiduran di sofa tanpa bicara sepatah katapun, padahal aku sudah mencoba untuk memancing amarahnya dengan mengejeknya marimo, tapi dia hanya diam saja." Ucap Sanji sedikit kecewa.

"Hmm.. Coba kutanya lagi. Membuatku penasaran saja." Ucap Nami mulai mendekati dan membangunkan si Marimo dengan cara meninjakkan kakinya ke perut Zoro.

"Apa-apaan kau, penyihir!" Teriak Zoro dengan jengkel dan langsung mengambil posisi duduk sambil menyeka keringat dingin akibat kekesalannya.

"Sekarang, beritahu padaku! Apa yang terjadi dengan kau dan Robin? Atau aku akan menendangmu lagi!" Ancam si rambut orange.

"Aku tidak takut dengan ancamanmu, wanita penyihir." Jawab Zoro acuh tak acuh.

"Sudahlah, Nami. Kalau kau menginjaknya terus, nanti bisa-bisa anak kita akan menjadi segalak dirimu." Luffy menarik tangan Nami dengan tampang polosnya.

"Aku ini sedang berolahraga, Luffy. Kuberitahu ya, menginjak si bodoh ini bisa membuat persalinanku menjadi semakin lancar nantinya."

"Ah, benarkah? Kalau begitu, injak saja. Shishishi..." Luffy langsung mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju dan tentu saja tidak melupakan cengiran bodohnya.

"Hoi, Luffy. Beraninya kau!" Teriak Zoro lebih keras lagi.

"Bersabarlah sampai anakku lahir, Zoro." Luffy menepuk-nepuk pundak Zoro untuk menenangkannya.

"Cih..." Zoro bersumpah serapah di dalam batinnya.

"Kapten bodoh kita semakin bodoh saja." Ucap Usopp geleng-geleng.

"Itu karena pesona Nami-suaaannnn..." Sanji mengeluarkan mata mesumnya.

"Kau juga tidak kalah bodohnya." Respon Usopp singkat.

"Kau mau cari mati, Usopp?" Siap-siap memberi tendangan maut buat si hidung panjang.

"Ah, tidak-tidak. Maafkan aku." Sembah Usopp pada Sanji.

"Diam kalian!" Teriak Nami sampai seperti kelihatan taringnya.

"Baik, Nami-suaannnnnnn..." Jawab Sanji dengan berputar-putar bahagia.

"Baiklah, jadi bisa beritahu aku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kau dan Robin?" Tanya Nami seraya mengintrogasi Zoro.

"Sudah kubilang, tidak akan kuberitahu meskipun kau menginjakku sampai mati." Zoro memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain untuk menutupi ekspresi wajah kesalnya.

"Apa kau yakin tidak akan memberitahuku?" Tanya Nami licik. "Seingatku kau masih ada hutang denganku. Kalau kuhitung-hitung, saat ini hutangmu sudah sepuluh juta berry." Lanjut Nami sambil membuka catatan kecil di saku celananya.

"Sepuluh juta berry? Waktu itu, aku cuma meminjam sepuluh ribu denganmu. Kenapa bisa jadi sepuluh juta?" Tanya Zoro kaget.

"Hutang selama setahunmu tentu saja sudah berbunga. Hohoho..."

"Dasar penyihir." Sumpah Zoro dengan berbisik.

"Jadi? Aku akan mengurangi 10% hutangmu, tapi kau harus memberitahuku tentang apa yang terjadi dengan kau dan Robin dan jika kau tetap tidak ingin memberitahuku, hutangmu akan kunaikkan 100%. Tinggal kau pilih saja." Nami tersenyum licik.

"Lintah darat!." Zoro seperti tidak diberikan pilihan apa-apa. Seperti buah Simalakama.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa." Ucap Nami tertawa licik.

"Wanita ini ternyata berbahaya." Bisik Kaku pada Usopp.

"Nami memang sadis. Cuma orang bodoh yang mau jatuh dalam perangkapnya." Usopp juga ikut berbisik pada Kaku karena takut Nami memukulnya.

"Nami-san tetap cantik meskipun licik..." Sanji memuja-muja Nami.

"Nah, ini dia si bodoh yang kumaksud." Bisik Usopp, kali ini dia takut Sanji mendengarnya dan kemudian menendangnya.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu." Balas Kaku.

"Baiklah. Kami sudah putus, kau puas?" Zoro seakan pasrah dengan ancaman dari Nami. Dia lebih baik mati daripada harus berhutang lebih banyak lagi dengan wanita penyihir itu. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, dia kembali merebahkan dirinya di sofa dan menggunakan lengan kanannya untuk menutup kedua matanya. Nami, Kaku, Usopp, dan Sanji memasang muka terkejut seraya membeku, sedangkan Luffy masih dengan santainya mengupil.

"Apa? Putus? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Nami sambil memaksa Zoro untuk bangun dan menjelaskan pada mereka, tapi Zoro sepertinya tidak ingin bangun sama sekali.

"Sudahlah, Nami-san. Jangan memaksanya. Mungkin si bodoh ini perlu waktu untuk berpikir secara jernih." Sanji mencoba untuk menenangkan Nami yang dari tadi masih menggebu-gebu untuk mendapat jawaban dari si pendekar pedang.

"Baiklah, lain kali kalau dia tidak mau memberitahuku apa yang terjadi, hutangnya akan kunaikkan berkali-kali lipat." Ucap si rambut jeruk sambil mengambil langkah menuju toilet karena dia mulai mual lagi.

Kaku dan Usopp pun berjalan menuju dapur kemudian mengobrol.

"Pantas saja kakakku terlihat aneh. Kau tahu Usopp, ekspresi kakakku itu sama persis seperti saat kak Law meninggalkannya dulu. Dia tampak sedih dan hancur, tapi dia selalu memasang topengnya supaya aku tidak ikutan sedih."

"Kita harus mencari cara supaya mereka bisa seperti dulu lagi." Usopp yang biasanya senang bercanda pun menjadi prihatin melihat keadaan kedua sahabatnya tersebut.

"Iya, kau benar. Tapi, pertama-tama yang harus kita lakukan adalah mencari tahu alasan apa yang membuat mereka putus." Kaku berhenti sejenak untuk berpikir, "Terus terang saja, aku masih sedikit tidak percaya kalau laki-laki muda seperti Zoro bisa benar-benar mencintai dan membahagiakan kakakku, tapi setelah melihat kondisinya saat berpisah dengan kakakku, aku jadi semakin yakin kalau kakakku tidak salah pilih."

"Kalau soal kesetiaan, kakakmu pasti tidak salah pilih. Kau tahu kan kalau Zoro itu bukan seperti si mesum yang satu itu." Mata Usopp mengarah ke arah si koki mesum berambut pirang yang sedang tertawa cengengesan sambil membayangkan kakak Robin yang seksi memeluk dan menciumnya.

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau maksudkan." Ucap Kaku sambil menepuk jidatnya. Tiba-tiba saja, hp di saku Kaku berbunyi. Tampak terbelalak melihat display nama yang tertera di hp nya, Kaku langsung buru-buru menjauh dari teman-temannya untuk mengangkatnya.

Sementara itu, Zoro yang masih tiduran di atas sofa menjadi semakin depresi. Dia semakin memikirkan seseorang yang membuat hatinya terasa sakit. Baru pertama kalinya dia merasakan hal seperti itu. Selama ini, dia tidak pernah peduli pada wanita manapun dan hanya wanita ini saja yang bisa membuatnya tampak seperti anak kecil egois yang marah saat seseorang merebut barang kesayangannya. Dia merasa bodoh. Dia merasa tidak berdaya. Dia merasa tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Dia merasa bukan seperti dirinya. Dia cemburu dan itu tidak diragukan lagi. Wanita itu bersama dengan cinta pertamanya tadi. Wanita itu pasti lebih memilih laki-laki itu. Toh selama ini wanita itu tidak pernah sekalipun mengucapkan kata cinta padanya. Begitulah yang dipikirkan oleh Zoro.

"Robin~chwannnnnnn... Bagaimana kalau kubuatkan makan malam penuh cinta untukmu?" Sanji mencoba menggoda Robin yang saat ini sedang membersihkan dapurnya.

"Terimakasih, Sanji-san. Tapi maaf, saat ini aku sedang tidak lapar." Jawab Robin yang merasa terganggu, tapi tetap menjaga mimik wajahnya agar tetap tenang dan bersahabat seperti biasanya.

"Ayolah, Robin. Dapur ini sudah kau bersihkan berulang-ulang. Bahkan, sudah lima kali kau bolak-balik membersihkannya." Ucap Nami yang merasa bosan memperhatikan Robin yang sedari tadi tidak ada henti-hentinya mengelap dapur.

"Nami-san benar, Robin-chan. Sebaiknya kau makan atau beristirahatlah dulu. Atau bagaimana kalau kutemani kau beristirahat?" Tanya Sanji dengan cengiran genitnya sambil menempel ke arah Robin.

"Aku ingin sendiri saja, Sanji-san." Tolak Robin dengan sopan.

"Baiklah, Robin-chan ku yang cantik, aku akan me..."

Belum selesai Sanji mengucapkan gombalan-gombalannya, tiba-tiba saja...

"Minggir, alis spiral. Kau menghalangi jalanku." Zoro melaju memisahkan Sanji dari Robin tanpa memandang keduanya. Dia langsung menuju ke depan kulkas, membukanya dan mengambil sebotol sake.

"Cih... Si marimo bodoh itu mengganggu saja." Bisik Sanji.

"Akui saja kalau kau ingin berbaikan dengan Robin." Ejek Nami.

"Bukan urusanmu, penyihir!" Jawab Zoro tidak mengindahkan perkataan Nami.

"Berani-beraninya kau bicara seperti itu pada Nami-san, Marimo. Nami-san hanya ingin kau dan Robin-chan seperti dulu lagi. Kenapa kau marah-marah?"

"Apa pedulimu, Alis pelintir? Kau urus saja Robin-chan mu itu. Mungkin dia butuh kehangatan darimu." Ucap Zoro sambil membuang muka. Dalam hatinya, dia menyumpahi dirinya sendiri karena berkata seperti itu.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu itu?" Tanya Sanji mulai merasa kesal sambil memandang ke arah Robin untuk melihat reaksi wanita berambut raven itu. Robin hanya diam tanpa berkata apapun. Ekspresinya datar, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kau mengerti maksudku. Aku sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi dengannya, jadi kau bisa mendekatinya." Zoro menjawab pertanyaan Sanji dengan tersenyum, tapi ada nada sedih di setiap perkataannya. Lagi-lagi Zoro menyumpahi dirinya sendiri.

"Kau sadar apa yang kau katakan? Kau bisa melukai Robin-chan jika kau berkata seperti ini." Sanji mendekati Zoro dan menarik kerah bajunya dan mendekatkan genggaman tangannya ke arah wajah Zoro seraya ingin memukulnya.

"Oi, oi... Sanji... Hentikan." Pinta Luffy yang baru saja bergabung setelah sibuk bermain dengan Usopp.

"Diam, Luffy. Aku sedang mengajari si bodoh ini cara untuk menghargai wanita." Jawab Sanji tanpa memalingkan pandangan mengerikannya dari Zoro.

"Bahaya sedang mengancam, harap untuk segera meninggalkan tempat kejadian." Teriak Usopp dengan komikal di dekat westafel, agak jauh dari teman-temannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu." Luffy melangkah pergi. Luffy sangat tau kalau pada saat seperti ini, dia tidak boleh ikut campur.

"Hei, Luffy. Harusnya kau menghentikan mereka, bodoh."

"Sudahlah, Nami. Mereka tahu apa yang mereka lakukan. Kau menjauh saja dari mereka. Aku takut anak kita bisa mendadak lapar melihat kelakuan mereka." Kata si ketua dengan polosnya.

"Luffy, aku rasa bukan anakmu yang lapar, tapi kau.." Usopp berkata sambil menunjuk ke arah perut Luffy yang sudah berbunyi dari tadi, sedangkan Nami hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang bodoh itu.

Sementara...

"Mari kita selesaikan masalah ini, Marimo." Sanji menghela nafas dulu sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini. Meskipun setiap hari aku benci melihat wajahmu, aku juga kesal kenapa marimo bodoh sepertimu bisa dipilih oleh wanita secantik Robin-chan, tapi aku tahu kau orang yang berpikiran terbuka. Mulutmu juga kasar dan tidak pernah peduli pada wanita, tapi kau selalu menjaga yang berharga bagimu dan karena itulah aku menghormatimu. Tapi untuk saat ini, laki-laki macam apa yang memperlakukan wanita yang dicintainya seperti itu? Kemana perginya marimo bodoh yang dianggap paling berpikiran sehat diantara semua anggota kelompok topi jerami itu?" Sanji membuat banyak penekanan pada setiap kata-katanya. Secara bertahap, suaranya semakin meninggi dan keras. Urat-urat di lehernya pun makin terlihat, tanda kalau emosinya sedang naik.

"Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan." Zoro menjawab dengan santai, namun terdengar sedikit getaran pada suara rendah husky nya.

"Paling tidak, cobalah untuk lebih peduli pada perasaan Robin-chan." Saat ini Sanji lebih tenang karena dia sedang mencoba meredam amarahnya.

"Kenapa aku harus peduli pada perasaannya? Dia saja tidak pernah peduli pada perasaanku." Zoro mulai bernada keras.

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua, tapi seorang pria sejati tidak memperlakukan wanita seperti itu, apalagi wanita itu adalah wanita yang sangat dicintainya. Katakan, kalau kau menyesal sudah mengatakan hal-hal yang menyakitinya dan minta maaflah padanya. Robin-chan pasti akan memaafkanmu." Sanji merasa tidak tega melihat mereka berdua seperti ini. Dia tahu mereka saling mencintai, hanya saja telah terjadi kesalahpahaman yang membuat mereka berpisah seperti ini.

"Bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu? Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu saat ini." Tanya Zoro dengan dingin.

"Tidak akan kulepaskan, sebelum kau minta maaf pada Robin-chan dan Nami-san karena kau telah berlaku kasar." Jawab Sanji bersikukuh.

"Lepaskan! Atau kau memintaku memotong tanganmu, alis pelintir?" Zoro bersiap menarik gagang pedangnya.

"Kau akan menyesali segalanya pada saat aku mengambil kesempatan ini untuk mendekati Robin-chan." Ancam Sanji.

Belum sempat Zoro mencerna kata-kata Sanji, tiba-tiba saja Robin mendekati kedua pria yang sedang bersitegang itu dan hal ini membuat Zoro membeku. Tanpa memperdulikan Zoro, Robin memegang tangan Sanji yang sedang menggenggam kerah kemeja Zoro dan menariknya menjauh pergi menuju kamarnya tanpa bicara sepatah katapun. Si rambut hijau sangat terkejut melihat tingkah laku Robin, sedangkan Nami yang saat itu masih menonton merekapun hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menggumamkan kalau si bodoh pasti menyesal.

Sementara itu di kamar Robin...

"Robin-chan... Apa kau tidak salah orang?" Tanya Sanji sambil menyeka darah mimisannya.

"Tentu saja tidak, Sanji-san." Robin menjawabnya dengan tersenyum sambil mempersilahkan si mesum untuk duduk di sofa kamarnya, sedangkan dia berjalan menuju rak bukunya untuk mengambil sebuah buku yang belum dibacanya dan merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya sambil memegang buku itu.

"Emm.. Sebaiknya aku keluar saja, Robin-chan." Sanji mulai merasa kepanasan dan ingin segera beranjak keluar kamar itu karena dia tidak ingin mati kehabisan darah, tapi kemudian Robin menghentikannya dan berkata, "Bisakah kau menemaniku sebentar, Sanji-san?" Tanya si rambut raven tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dari tadi dibacanya.

"K-Kau tahu kan Robin-chan, a-aku tidak mungkin bisa menolak permintaan dari lady cantik sepertimu." Mulai menunjukkan wajah mesumnya dan bicaranya mulai gagap.

"Fufufu... Kalau begitu, tunggulah di sini sampai aku tertidur."

"Baiklah, kakak cantik..." Jawab Sanji dengan tarian mesumnya.

Sementara itu, di luar kamar Robin...

"Cih, kenapa si mesum itu belum keluar juga?" Bisik si pendekar pedang dengan perasaan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Hoho... Ada yang sedang cemburu sepertinya." Ejek Nami.

"Apa kau yakin kalau kau hanya berdiam diri di sini saja tanpa melakukan apa-apa, Zoro?" Tanya Usopp sambil memperhatikan mimik muka Zoro yang terlihat sedang cemas sambil mondar-mandir di depan pintu kamar Robin.

"Tadi sore Trafalgar Law, sekarang Sanji. Sampai kapan wanita itu akan mempermainkan perasaanku seperti ini?" Gumam Zoro.

"Heh? Trafalgar Law?" Gumaman Zoro ternyata terdengar oleh Nami. Dia mencoba untuk mengingat-ngingat dimana dia pernah mendengar nama itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia ingat kalau Trafalgar Law adalah mantan pacar Robin yang pernah diceritakan oleh Kaku.

"Maksudmu Trafalgar Law cinta pertama Robin?" Lanjut Nami.

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau dan Robin putus?" Tanya Usopp.

"Lalu? Apa yang terjadi? Apa Robin lebih memilih si Trafalgar itu daripada kau sehingga kau marah seperti ini?" Desak Nami.

"Atau mungkin dia meninggalkanmu karena kau terlalu kasar dan laki-laki itu lebih gentle? Kaku pernah bilang, pacar pertama kakaknya itu seseorang yang gentle dan penyayang." Usopp juga ikut-ikutan mendesak Zoro. Duo penasaran ini begitu berisik dan membuat si rambut hijau menjadi semakin kesal. Zoro dengan muka kesalnya pergi meninggalkan dua orang yang masih penasaran itu. Mau berdebat pun tidak ada gunanya karena si penyihir pasti akan mengancamnya lagi dengan menaikkan jumlah utangnya.

"He-Hei! Mau kemana? Aku belum selesai bicara padamu." Teriak Nami.

"Aku mau ke bar Sunny-go. Jangan ganggu." Jawab Zoro berlalu begitu saja.

"Kau tahu Usopp, sepertinya kisah cinta segitiga ini semakin menarik. Hohoho..." Nami berkata kepada Usopp sambil memperhatikan bayangan Zoro yang sudah mulai menghilang.

"O-oi, Nami... Aku rasa kau tidak perlu ikut campur terlalu jauh. Kalau kau ikutan, bisa semakin kusut jadinya." Usopp khawatir dan mulai memperingatkan Nami.

"Kau ingin kunaikkan juga utangmu, Usopp-kun?" Ancam Nami pelan tapi tersenyum dengan licik.

"Ah, tidak-tidak... Maaf." Usopp membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Jadi jangan coba-coba untuk melawanku." Ucap si rambut orange dengan bangganya.

"Maaf-maaf... Oh iya, dari tadi aku tidak melihat Kaku. Kemana ya dia?" Tanya si hidung panjang dengan niat mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hmmm... Aku juga tidak melihatnya dari tadi. Ah, sudahlah, tidak penting. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah bagaimana kita bisa membuat cinta segitiga ini menja..." Tiba-tiba saja si bodoh Luffy muncul.

"Nami, Usopp. Kalian sedang bermain apa? Kenapa tidak mengajakku ju..." Teriak Luffy yang melihat Nami dan Usopp seperti sedang sembunyi di balik pintu Robin. Belum selesai Luffy berteriak, mulutnya sudah disumbat oleh telapak tangan Nami. Usopp juga membantu Nami dengan menyeret si kapten bodoh menjauh dari depan pintu kamar Robin.

Sementara itu, di dalam kamar Robin...

"Mereka berisik sekali." Sanji menghela nafasnya. Saat ini Sanji duduk di tempat tidur Robin sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala Robin yang sedang tidur. Sanji sedang menunjukkan wajah seriusnya. "Selamat tidur, milady." Ucap Sanji kepada Robin yang tertidur pulas sambil mencium kening Robin. "Kau tenang saja, Robin-chan. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terus bersedih." Sanji melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar Robin, menutup pintunya, sambil memegang hidungnya yang mimisan lagi.

Di lain pihak, Kaku ternyata saat ini sedang bersama dengan Kalifa. Mereka sedang bercengkrama bersama. Kaku seakan tidak peduli dengan apa yang sedang terjadi kepada kakaknya dan teman rambut hijaunya. Dia sedang dimabuk asmara. Laki-laki polos itu tidak tau kalau dirinya hanya dimanfaatkan oleh wanita seksi pemakai kacamata itu untuk memanas-manasi Lucci karena laki-laki itu sudah mulai melirik wanita lain lagi.

"Hmm... Kau tau Kalifa, seberapa besar cintaku padamu? Si bodoh Lucci pasti akan menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan wanita secantikmu." Kaku dan Kalifa sedang tiduran sambil berpelukan di sebuah kamar hotel. Kaku memainkan rambut pirang panjangnya Kalifa.

"Sudahlah Kaku, jangan menyebut-nyebut namanya lagi. Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakannya." Sebaliknya, Kalifa memain-mainkan dada bidang Kaku dengan jarinya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan menyebut-nyebut si brengsek itu lagi. Saat ini, hanya kita berdua saja." Ucap adik Robin itu memegang pundak wanita yang dicintainya, memandang matanya dengan penuh arti, dan menciumnya.

Sesaat setelah memisahkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kaku, Kalifa pun langsung merayu Kaku untuk membelikan barang-barang untuknya. "Mmm... Setelah ini, bagaimana kalau kita pergi berbelanja?"

"Apapun untukmu." Jawab Kaku kembali mengecup bibir si rambut pirang.

Sementara itu di bar Sunny-Go, Zoro sedang minum sake sendirian. Franky dan Brook tidak berani mengganggunya karena terlihat aura membunuh di sekitar Zoro. Terdengar samar-samar suara Zoro yang sedang menggumamkan "Akan kubunuh si alis mesum nanti." Franky dan Brook tiba-tiba saja merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri semua, ya... sebenarnya Brook tidak merasa seperti itu karena dia tidak berbulu (Skull Joke).

Beberapa menit minum dalam keheningan, ketenangan si rambut hijau terganggu oleh kedatangan seorang gadis berkacamata dengan satu pedangnya.

"Roronoa Zoro, daripada kau minum-minum seperti ini lebih baik kita bertarung saja lagi." Ucap Tashigi tersenyum pada Zoro.

"Jangan menggangguku, si kacamata berisik." Zoro mengusir Tashigi dengan nada dinginnya.

"Ayolah... Kau bisa melampiaskan kekesalanmu padaku." Tashigi mencoba menarik tangan Zoro untuk melangkah dari tempat duduknya. Zoro dengan refleksnya menarik pedang yang di taruhnya di sebelah tempat duduknya dan mendekatkan ujung pedangnya tepat di leher gadis itu.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk jangan menggangguku, kan?" Tatapan Zoro sangat tajam seakan dia bisa membunuh siapapun saat ini. Tashigi yang memandang lurus ke arah Zoro menjadi gemetaran. Kakinya terasa lemas karena merasa ketakutan dengan si rambut hijau yang penuh dengan aura membunuh itu.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Zoro. Aku..." Ucap si kacamata dengan gagap. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, tapi tidak terlalu kelihatan karena tertutup dengan kacamatanya yang sedikit buram.

"Jangan pernah sekali-kali memanggilku dengan nama depanku. Jangan merasa kau sudah dekat denganku hanya karena kita pernah bertarung bersama. Enyahlah!" Bentak Zoro seraya berteriak sambil menarik kembali pedangnya dari leher Tashigi dan memasukkan pedangnya kembali ke sarungnya, kemudian duduk kembali ke tempat semula untuk melanjutkan sesi minum sakenya.

"O-oi... Zoro-san. Tidak baik membentak wanita seperti itu." Brook langsung mendekati Zoro tapi tidak mendapat jawaban apa-apa dari si pendekar pedang, lalu tanpa berlama-lama dia mendekati Tashigi yang masih terdiam membeku. "Nona, apa boleh aku melihat celana dalammu?" Tanya si afro dengan cengirannya. Brook langsung mendapat tendangan dari Tashigi.

Tak lama kemudian...

"Um... A-aku... cuma mau bilang kalau apapun yang terjadi, Nico Robin tidak akan pernah menjadi milikmu. Dia hanya milik kakakku, Trafalgar Law." Tashigi sedikit berteriak ngotot dengan wajah yang masih gugup. Nafasnya sangat tidak teratur karena dia sangat ketakutan.

"Aku bilang tinggalkan aku sendiri. Atau kau mungkin tidak ingin melihat esok hari lagi?" Tanya Zoro langsung menatap tajam ke arah Tashigi. Ketakutan dengan tatapan Zoro yang makin mengerikan, Tashigi langsung berlari keluar sambil meneteskan air mata. Ditinggalkannya Zoro yang sedang minum seorang diri tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi.

Keesokan harinya... (Robin's POV)

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Aku tidak begitu mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Yang kuingat hanya rasa sakit hati karena merasa seorang yang mencintaiku sepertinya sudah tidak peduli lagi padaku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku harus sakit hati seperti ini? Aku yang memutuskan hubunganku dengannya, tapi kenapa aku yang malah merasa tidak rela kehilangannya. Wajar jika dia membenciku. Wajar jika dia meninggalkanku. Kenapa aku harus marah? Kesal? Sakit hati? Aku memikirkan hal itu berulang-ulang sampai membuat kepalaku menjadi sakit. Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintuku. Aku sedikit penasaran dan aku mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Robin-chan, kau sudah bangun rupanya." Sanji mendudukkan dirinya di samping tempat tidurku. Dia terlihat tidak tidur semalaman, mukanya pucat, seperti orang yang baru kehabisan darah. Dia membawa sebuah nampan berisi segelas kopi dan sandwich dengan potongan daging dan telur yang sepertinya nikmat sekali, tapi entah kenapa aku sama sekali tidak ada selera untuk makan apa-apa.

"Iya, Sanji-san. Terimakasih untuk semua yang kau lakukan untukku tadi malam." Aku terpaksa memberikan senyum palsu kepada Sanji.

"Apapun untukmu, Milady." Sanji menggenggam tangan kananku dan menciumnya. Jujur saja, aku tidak terlalu suka dia mencium tanganku, tapi aku membiarkannya saja karena aku lelah. Aku bahkan terlalu lelah untuk berkomentar. Aku merasa seperti bukan diriku saja. Tak lama setelah aku berada dalam lamunanku, Sanji-san menyentuh pundakku untuk membangunkanku dari lamunanku. "Aku membawakan sarapan pagi penuh cinta untukmu, Robin-chan ku sayang. Kenapa kau malah melamun?" Sanji memandangku dengan muka mesumnya lagi.

"Ah, tidak, Sanji-san. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan kebaikanmu selama ini." Jawabku berbohong.

"Aw... Robin~chwaaannnn... Kau membuat hatiku menjadi berdebar-debar." Lagi-lagi dia menarikan tariannya yang aneh itu. Laki-laki yang aneh, tapi Sanji sangat baik. Dia sangat perhatian, dan tidak pernah kasar pada wanita. Tidak seperti Zoro yang... Ah, lagi-lagi aku memikirkannya. Apa yang terjadi padanya setelah aku mengajak Sanji ke kamarku tadi malam? Apa dia peduli? Apa dia marah? Apa dia cemburu? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu.

Sementara itu... (Normal POV)

"Akhirnya kita sampai menginap di sini. Kenapa si bodoh Zoro belum ada kabarnya sampai sekarang? Kemana dia?" Tanya Nami penasaran.

"Entahlah. Aku baru menelepon Franky dan menanyakan keberadaan Zoro. Dia bilang Zoro tadi malam sempat minum-minum di sana selama 3 jam, tapi setelah itu dia menghilang entah kemana. Franky bilang, tadi malam dia memarahi seorang gadis berkacamata. Sepertinya gadis itu mengganggu acara minum-minumnya." Usopp menceritakannya dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Tidak bisakah si bodoh itu tidak membuat masalah sekali saja?" Nami mulai membayangkan kalau mungkin saja temannya yang tukang sesat itu saking depresinya sampai sembarangan memarahi gadis yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Franky bilang, gadis itu menyebut-nyebut nama Robin dan Trafalgar Law."

"Benarkah, Usopp? Dia menyebut nama Robin dan mantan pacarnya itu? Wah... Masalah ini semakin rumit. Mungkin gadis itu pacar barunya Trafalgar Law. Cinta segiempat Hmm..." Nami mulai menebak-nebak dan membayangkan yang seru-seru menurutnya seperti Law yang menyia-nyiakan cinta kekasih barunya demi Robin.

"Oi, Nami. Kau pasti sedang membayangkan yang aneh-aneh kan?" Tanya Usopp curiga.

"Kau juga mau cari masalah, hah Usopp?" Nami langsung meng-headlock si hidung panjang. Belum selesai Nami dan Usopp bertengkar, tiba-tiba terdengar suara Hp berbunyi.

"Lepaskan aku, Nami. Sepertinya ada yang menelepon." Usopp berusaha melepaskan tangan Nami dari kepalanya dan dia meraih Hp nya yang berada di kantong celananya. Di hp nya tertulis, nomor tidak dikenal. Dia kemudian mengangkatnya.

"Halo... Siapa ini?" Tanya Usopp.

"Oi, Usopp... Ini aku... Bisa kau jemput aku sekarang di kantor polisi?" Di ujung telepon sana terdengar suara husky Zoro yang sepertinya sedang menggerutu.

"Hah? Zoro? Kaukah itu?" Tanya Usopp basa-basi karena tidak mendengar dengan jelas.

"Iya, INI ZORO. JEMPUT AKU SEKARANG JUGA." Teriak si rambut hijau di kejauhan sana.

"Apa yang terjadi Zoro? Jemput dimana?" Usopp merasa ketakutan, rasanya dia ingin menutup teleponnya saja, tetapi kalau dia melakukan hal itu, dia pasti akan kehilangan nyawanya jika Zoro pulang.

"Aku sedang berada di kantor polisi. Terjadi kesalahpahaman di sini. Polisi-polisi ini tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku. Aku sudah tidak tahu harus minta tolong pada siapa lagi. Ayahku saat ini sedang berada di luar negeri untuk urusan bisnisnya. Luffy tentu saja tidak bisa diharapkan. Nami hanya akan menambahkan utangku padanya jika aku minta pertolongannya, dan Sanji? Aku akan meminta bantuannya jika aku sudah mati." Terdengar suara jengkelnya saat menyebut nama Nami dan Sanji.

"Iya, iya... Aku akan ke sana segera. Kau di kantor polisi mana?" Tanya Usopp dengan terpaksa.

"Aku di kantor polisi GrandLine. Kau akan merasakan akibatnya jika terlambat menjemputku." Tut...tut...tut... Terdengar suara telepon ditutup.

"Apa yang terjadi, Usopp?" Tanya Nami cemas sekaligus penasaran.

"Si bodoh Zoro sekarang sedang berada di kantor polisi. Dia menyuruhku menjemputnya sekarang juga." Jawab Usopp menarik nafas panjang.

"Entah apa lagi yang dilakukannya." Nami mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia merasa mulai bingung kenapa dia bisa berteman dengan orang-orang bodoh dan merepotkan seperti itu.

"Dia tidak bilang apa-apa soal itu. Aku pergi dulu." Usopp bergegas pergi tapi dihentikan oleh Nami. Tangan Usopp ditarik oleh Nami.

"Sebentar, Usopp. Aku punya ide. Bagaimana kalau..."

Sementara itu, Sanji sedang menunggu Robin keluar dari kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Robin memutuskan untuk mandi supaya sakit dikepalanya bisa berkurang, sedangkan Sanji yang sedang menunggu di luar pintu kamar mandi tampak sedang dilema antara ingin mengintip Robin mandi atau tidak. Dia membayangkan Robin yang sedang mandi yang akhirnya membuat hidungnya mimisan lagi. Tak lama kemudian, Robin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah dan pakaian baru dan rapi yang melekat di badannya.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama, Sanji-san." Ucap Robin sambil mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan handuk kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa, Robin-chan. Aku...sangat senang karena kau mau membiarkanku melihat wajah seksimu sehabis mandi." Darah dari hidung Sanji mengalir deras.

"Fufu... Terimakasih atas pujiannya, Sanji-san. Kau sangat baik." Tiba-tiba saja Nami menerobos masuk ke kamar Robin.

"Robin..." Panggil Nami dengan buru-buru. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Robin, Nami menggenggam erat tangan Robin. "Kau bisa menolongku?"

"Menolong apa, Nami-san?" Tanya Robin dengan sedikit penasaran.

"Sebentar, sebelum itu..." Nami mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Sanji. "Kenapa Sanji-kun bisa ada disini? Dan... Robin, kau sepertinya habis mandi?" Tanya Nami mulai penasaran. Tidak berani membayangkan yang bukan-bukan.

"Robin-chwan membiarkanku menunggunya selesai mandi dan setelah itu, dia akan pergi berkencan denganku." Jawab Sanji berbunga-bunga.

"Apaaaa? Kencan? Kau pasti sudah gila, kan Robin?" Teriak Nami tak percaya.

"Sebenarnya bukan berkencan. Sanji-san mengajakku ke restoran Baratie karena dia ingin aku mencicipi menu barunya." Robin menjelaskan hal sebenarnya ke Nami dengan tenang.

"Oh..." Nami mengelus-elus dadanya untuk menenangkan keterkejutannya.

"Ta...Tapi kan..." Belum selesai Sanji membela diri, dia disela oleh Nami. Hal itu membuat Sanji meratapi nasibnya di pojokan karena merasa tidak berguna sebab dia tidak bisa membantah ucapan Nami sedikitpun.

"Itu tidak terlalu penting. Robin, sekarang yang terpenting adalah kau harus membantuku menyelamatkan Zoro." Mata Robin terbelalak ketika mendengar nama Zoro disebut oleh Nami. Apa yang terjadi pada Zoro? Kenapa dia harus menyelamatkan mantan kekasihnya itu? Hal itu yang saat ini mengganggu pikirannya.

"Ke-kenapa dengan Zoro?" Tanya Robin panik.

"Saat ini dia sedang di kantor polisi. Tadi Usopp ditelepon oleh Zoro untuk menjemputnya. Usopp saat ini sedang terlibat masalah dengan Kaya, pacarnya, jadi dia tidak bisa menjemputnya. Kaku sampai saat ini belum pulang juga. Aku dan Luffy juga sedang punya janji bertemu dengan dokter kandungan dan tidak bisa dibatalkan. Zoro juga bilang, dia tidak sudi jika dijemput oleh Sanji. Dia bilang, dia lebih baik mati." Nami menjelaskan dengan muka serius.

"Seperti aku mau saja menjemput si marimo itu. Cih..." Sela Sanji menggebu-gebu dengan pernyataan Zoro. Masih terdengar gerutuan Sanji tentang Zoro, tapi Nami sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya.

"Nah, jadi... Cuma kau yang bisa kami andalkan." Nami menepuk pundak Robin. Terlihat keraguan di wajah Robin. Saat ini, dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Zoro, tapi dia ragu apa Zoro mau melihatnya.

"Tapi..." Ucap Robin menunjukkan keraguannya.

"Jangan khawatir, Robin. Kau hanya perlu menjemputnya. Itu saja. Ayolah, tolonglah si bodoh itu. Hanya kau saja yang bisa kumintai tolong saat ini." Nami memandang Robin dengan muka memelas seperti seekor kucing yang sedang meminta diberi makan oleh tuannya. Robin berpikir sejenak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Nami-san? Kau menyuruh Robin-chan untuk pergi menemui si marimo di saat seperti ini?" Tanya Sanji seakan tidak percaya apa yang telah didengarnya.

"Jadi kau mau menggantikan Robin menjemput Zoro?" Tanya Nami singkat.

"Biarkan aku mati saja kalau begitu." Sanji langsung membuang muka dan merasa merinding alergi saat membayangkannya.

"Nah... Saat ini cuma Robin yang bisa." Nami tersenyum menang.

"Tapi kalau Robin-chan bertemu dengannya, pasti akan sangat canggung dan..." Belum selesai Sanji bicara, Robin sudah memutuskannya.

"Aku akan menjemputnya." Kata Robin dengan senyumnya yang dipaksakan.

"Tentu saja, Robin. Aku tahu kau akan setuju. Kau memang paling baik. Kita kesampingkan dulu masalah kalian." Seru Nami sambil memegang kedua pundak Robin dengan senyum liciknya.

"Tapi Nami-san, itu ter..." Sanji ingin protes lagi, tapi segera dibantah oleh Nami.

"Sudahlah, Sanji-kun. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Nami mencoba meyakinkan Sanji dengan kedipan mata mautnya, Sanji langsung mimisan lagi.

Kemudian, Nami memandang ke arah Robin lagi. "Iya kan, Robin? Hihi..." Dia berhasil menjebak mereka. Harapan Nami cuma satu, Robin dan Zoro bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi, atau paling tidak mereka masih tetap berteman.

* * *

See you next chapter... Btw, mungkin bakal agak lama ya nunggunya, tapi harap sabar ya... Kadang author otaknya rada gak nyambung, jadi perlu banyak waktu biar connect. Idenya agak lama munculnya... :D

Di chapter ini ada sedikit RoxSan... Mudah2an gak OOC ya...

**Jawaban Review:**

Naomi: Apa sih yang gak buat Naomi-chan :D Terimakasih buat semua dukungannya ya... Ini memang bakal agak lama sih updatenya, tapi aq janji gak bakal ninggalinnya, pasti selesai sampai ending. Meskipun masih lama. Ini ceritanya juga masih panjang sih rencananya, soalnya masih banyak yang belum terselesaikan. Mudah2an gak ada tertinggal apapun, harus lebih teliti lagi nih.

Piranha19: Makasih advice nya... Sangat senang diberi dukungan seperti itu.

Firman: Makasih udah review ya... Ini dia update-an terbarunya, mudah2an suka.

vava. nt93 : Makasih vava udah bela2in baca fic ini meski kuotanya krisis. Maaf agak lama ya updatenya. Maaf agak ngecewain vava, fic ini sepertinya bakal ZoRobin sih, tapi mungkin aja sy tiba2 berubah pikiran, ntahlah... Yg penting Robin mau berakhir sama siapapun, Zoro sama siapapun, vava harus terus baca fic ini ya... Hehe...

Yadi: Jangan gt lah teman... Jangan lupain fic ini :D Otak lagi songong nih, jadi update suka agak lama, jd harap maklum ya... Makasih selama ini udah baca fic ini. Sekali lagi, fic ini gak bakal ditinggalin kog. Senang sekali fic nya udah dikangenin... Mdh2an authornya jg dikangenin ya... Wkwkwkwkwkwkw... Just kidding :P

Fahmi Mughni: Terimakasih bt review nya ya... Iya, sy jg kurang suka sm ikkemen. Zoro itu karakter paling seksi yang pernah ada. Cool, kasar, tapi punya sisi lembutnya jg. Sy mau tny, gmn menurut Fahmi dengan karakter Zoro di fic ini? Apa ada unsur ikkemen2nya? Mdh2an gak ada ya... Well, Law emang keren dan itu tidak dapat dipungkiri... :D Tapi... sy tetap lebih menyukai Zoro apalagi ZoRobin.

Guest: Menyebalkan kenapa kah kalau boleh tau? :D Btw, terimakasih reviewnya.

Roronoams99: Terimakasih... Senang sekali dapat pujian keren dr Roronoams-san :D Ini dia chapter 10 nya... Selamat menikmati... XD

Terimakasih juga buat semua yang udah nge-follow dan nge-favs ya... See u... XD


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. Zoro's heartthrob.

Disclaimer: Oda-sensei

Parah nih author, hampir setaon gak ngupdate... Pecat! LOL... Maaf yakk...

* * *

Zoro's POV.

"Kenapa jadi kau yang datang kesini?" Aku sangat terkejut sampai tidak percaya dengan mataku sendiri ketika melihat Robin berada di hadapanku saat ini. Mata birunya yang sangat memikat itu sedang memandang erat padaku. Aku tidak mungkin bisa melupakan betapa aku sangat tergila-gila dengan matanya itu. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak terus menatap mata itu karena aku takut jika aku tidak akan mampu melepaskannya.

"Aku kesini untuk menggantikan Nami-san menjemputmu, Kenshi-san. Dia bilang, dia dan Luffy harus bertemu janji dengan dokter kandungan." Robin mencoba menjelaskan padaku, kelihatannya dia tidak ingin aku salah paham dengan maksud kedatangannya ke sini. Terdengar jedah saat dia menyebut namaku. Aku mengerti semua itu. Dia tidak ingin punya hubungan apa-apa lagi denganku. Dia bahkan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Kenshi-san'. Aku benci harus mendengar panggilan itu lagi dari bibir indahnya, tapi aku tidak berhak untuk memprotes apapun seperti dulu.

Aku tidak meresponnya lagi. Dia pun seakan tak peduli dengan apa yang aku lakukan. Saat dia tidak melihat ke arahku, mataku tetap mengikuti setiap langkahnya. Dia berjalan ke arah polisi-polisi yang tadi mengintrogasiku. Wajah para polisi itu terlihat memerah ketika Robin mendekati mereka. Saat ini, dia mengenakan dress pendek berwarna ungu yang benar-benar menampakkan kelangsingan tubuhnya. Aku tidak tahan melihat wajah mesum itu memperhatikan seluruh lekuk tubuh indah Robin. Rasanya ingin kucongkel mata-mata mesum itu dengan pedangku. Wanita itu juga sepertinya sengaja membuatku marah. Dia berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri seraya menonjolkan lekuk tubuhnya. Dia sengaja memonopoliku. Hatiku berdebar dengan kencangnya saat melihatnya melakukan itu, sampai-sampai membuatku menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan cepat karena takut ada yang mendengarnya. Lega karena tidak ada yang memperhatikanku, aku menoleh lagi ke arah Robin. Wanita itu saat ini sedang sibuk berbincang dengan para polisi mesum. Senyumannya membuat mereka berjanji segera membebaskanku dan itu semua berkat Robin yang cantik dan seksi. Suatu saat, aku akan mencongkel mata semua orang yang memperhatikannya seperti itu.

Aku berjalan dua langkah di belakang Robin. Kami berjalan menuju mobil yang diparkirnya agak jauh dari kantor polisi. Sudah beberapa saat kami berjalan dalam diam. Dia sama sekali tidak mempertanyakan alasan kenapa aku bisa di kantor polisi, aku sedikit merasa kecewa. Merasa kesal, aku memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan.

"Jadi... Bisa kau beritahu padaku kenapa kau bersedia menjemputku?" Dia berhenti melangkah saat kuajukan pertanyaan itu. Dia menghadap ke arahku. Ugh... Tatapan itu lagi. Tidak tahan dengan tatapannya, aku memalingkan wajahku untuk menutupi wajahku yang sedikit memerah. Aku menjadi gugup dan memegang ujung tiga pedangku untuk menghilangkan rasa maluku.

"Seperti yang sudah kujelaskan tadi, Nami-san meminta pertolonganku, dan aku membantunya. Hanya itu saja." Dia menjawabnya dengan nada dingin. Sial, wanita ini bersikap dingin padaku dan bersikap manis kepada para polisi mesum tadi.

"Hmmm... Baiklah. Terimakasih sudah membantuku." Aku mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi padaku. Dia hanya diam saja menatapku, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Aku merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapannya itu karena merasa tidak pantas untuk berbalik menatapnya setelah apa yang kukatakan tentangnya tadi malam. Sepuluh detik yang terasa sepuluh tahun bagiku, terlihat samar rona merah di wajahnya yang kemudian ditutupinya dengan membelakangiku lagi. Aku sangat terkejut melihatnya. Apa aku masih punya harapan?

"Oi, dimana kau memarkir mobilmu? Kenapa jauh sekali?" Tanyaku mulai mencari topik pembicaraan lagi dengannya.

"Sebentar lagi." Dia menjawab tanpa menoleh padaku dan meneruskan jalannya. Aku tetap mengikutinya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan mataku dari figur belakangnya yang terlihat sangat cantik itu. Selain itu, aku juga benci mengakuinya, tapi jika aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, aku mungkin akan tersesat lagi.

Tak lama kemudian, Robin berhenti di depan sebuah mobil warna merah miliknya. Dia meraih pegangan pintu sebelah kiri mobilnya, berniat untuk mengemudi. Aku menghentikannya, mengambil inisiatif untuk menggantikannya mengemudi. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, dia membiarkanku melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan.

"Aku yang akan mengemudikannya. Oh ya, GPS nya nyala?" Tanyaku memastikan kami tidak akan tersesat karena kebodohanku. Robin dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya hanya mengangguk.

Aku dan Robin sudah berada dalam mobil, ketika handphone Robin berbunyi. Robin meraih handphone yang ditaruhnya di dalam tas kecil miliknya. Dia langsung mengangkatnya. Terlihat senyuman kecilnya ketika dia berbicara dengan orang yang sedang meneleponnya. Samar-samar terdengar suara si alis pelintir seperti sedang menggombal. Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang. Rasa kesal mulai menguasai jiwaku lagi. Aku menginjak pedal gas dengan keras. Karena itu, handphone Robin jatuh ke bawah dan sambungan teleponnya pun terputus. Robin terkejut dan sedikit marah melihat tingkahku.

"Kenshi-san, kau tahu ini tidak lucu kan?" Pandangan matanya begitu mengerikan sampai-sampai aku merasa merinding sampai ke ujung kakiku. Aku berpura-pura untuk tidak merespon tatapan marahnya itu dengan terus menyetir dan menatap lurus ke depan. Terus menatapku dengan tajam, aku merasa makin gelisah dibuatnya. Untuk mendinginkan suasana, aku berusaha mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Kau tidak ingin tahu kenapa aku berada di kantor polisi?" Tanyaku antara penasaran dan ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya ketika mendengar pertanyaanku. Wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa dia lebih penasaran pada perubahan sikapku daripada dengan apa yang kutanyakan padanya.

"Tidak masalah bagiku, jika kau ingin cerita." Jawabnya dingin.

"Hmm... Baiklah. Jadi, tadi malam sepulang dari bar, aku berencana untuk pulang ke rumahku. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa semua rumah-rumah itu bisa berpindah-pindah. Setiap kali aku sampai ke jalan yang kuyakini adalah jalan menuju rumahku, aku tidak menemukannya. Aku terus berjalan, sampai tiba di satu rumah yang sangat mirip dengan rumahku. Aku mencoba membuka pintunya dengan kunciku, tapi dia tidak mau terbuka. Aku mulai merasa emosi, berpikir kalau pintu pun sampai mempermainkanku. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, kutebas pintu itu dengan katana ku. Sepasang suami istri keluar dari rumah itu dengan wajah terkejut sekaligus marah. Aku tidak ingat jika ayahku berambut putih. Atau mungkin ayahku stres memikirkan pekerjaannya sampai lupa menyemir rambutnya? Tidak lama kemudian, polisi-polisi bodoh itu pun datang dan menangkapku. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa mereka menangkapku hanya karena aku menebas pintu rumahku sendiri. Setelah itu, aku baru sadar ternyata itu bukan rumahku. Cih..." Aku bercerita sambil mengulang kembali kejadian bodoh itu. Aku berusaha menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini dengan polisi-polisi itu tapi mereka tidak mau mendengarnya. Setelah selesai bercerita, aku menoleh sebentar ke arah Robin. Dia memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Aku menceritakannya dengan niat ingin membuatnya tertawa, tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil. Wanita ini terlalu susah untuk memaafkan. Tanpa memperdulikan kemarahannya, aku sibuk melanjutkan ceritaku.

"Akhirnya, sampailah aku ke kantor polisi yang penuh dengan orang-orang mesum itu." Lanjutku. Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening lagi. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Dia sepertinya benar-benar marah padaku karena aku menjatuhkan hp nya tadi. Dia sama sekali tidak menggubrisku. Rasa sakit itu datang lagi, jauh lebih sakit dari luka yang kuterima saat aku sedang melakukan pertandingan pedang. Supaya tidak canggung, aku sepertinya harus mencari bahan omongan lain.

"Hmm... Kau tahu, onna? Aku tidak mengerti pada Luffy. Kenapa dia bisa menyukai penyihir seperti Nami?" Tanyaku dengan pandangan masih lurus ke depan.

"Apa yang aneh? Nami-chan itu seorang gadis yang cantik dan baik." Nah itu, aku merinding ketika mendengar seseorang memuji si penyihir setelah apa yang dilakukannya padaku selama ini, tapi setidaknya dia mau meresponku.

"Nah, itulah poinnya. Aku tidak percaya jika ada yang memuji si penyihir kasar dan mata duitan itu." Jawabku acuh tak acuh.

"Nami-chan itu gadis polos yang baik. Hanya saja, mungkin dia sedikit gila harta, galak, dan juga jahil." Heh? Bukannya itu sama saja? Bagian mananya yang kelihatan baik? Aku memandangi Robin dengan penuh rasa ragu dengan jawabannya itu.

"Tsk." Aku menggerutu dengan berbisik tentang semua 'kebaikan' si penyihir Nami. Setelah sekian lama menggerutu, Robin tidak meresponku sama sekali. Biasanya dia akan langsung menertawaiku yang sibuk mengomel dari tadi, tapi saat ini dia hanya diam sambil membelakangiku menoleh ke arah jendela mobil.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku lapar." Aku menoleh lagi ke arahnya untuk memastikannya menyimak perkataanku. Tapi lagi-lagi, dia tidak bicara apa-apa.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berhenti dulu di restoran Sabaody? Aku dengar makanan dan minuman terutama kopinya enak." Tanyaku agak ragu dengan jawaban yang akan kuterima. Aku mencoba membujuknya dengan kopi. Meskipun aku ragu dia akan menerima ajakanku, tapi aku tidak mungkin menyerah begitu saja. Aku ini seorang Roronoa Zoro. Laki-laki yang tidak pantang menyerah dan selalu menepati janjinya. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk selalu mencintai dan melindungi wanita ini apapun yang terjadi. Tadi malam, mungkin aku sedikit emosi karena rasa cemburuku, tapi aku sudah menyesalinya sekarang. Aku sudah melakukan segala cara untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku menyesal sudah berlaku kasar padanya. Aku ingin berbaikan dengannya, tapi wanita ini terlalu keras kepala. Dia bahkan tidak menghiraukanku sama sekali.

"Aku anggap sikap diammu sebagai tanda kau setuju dengan ajakanku." Aku langsung membanting stirku. Tidak peduli apapun respon Robin selanjutnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, kami sampai ke restoran Sabaody. Restoran berkelas yang sekarang jadi pembicaraan orang. Nami sampai memaksa Luffy untuk mengajaknya ke restoran ini, tapi Luffy bersikeras tidak mau pergi karena di sini porsi dagingnya tidak banyak. Si koki mesum juga sampai merasa was-was karena ada saingan baru. Kami baru melangkah masuk restoran itu, ketika tiba-tiba saja ada seorang pria cantik berambut pirang panjang yang mempersilahkan kami untuk duduk. Dia mengaku sebagai pemilik restoran ini.

Aku berniat untuk sedikit lebih romantis pada Robin dengan mencoba menarik kursinya untuk memberinya keleluasaan untuk duduk, tapi dia sengaja menjauhkan tanganku dari kepala kursinya dan kemudian berbicara pada laki-laki tadi seakan pura-pura tidak mengetahui niatku. Untuk menutupi rasa kesalku, aku kembali ke tempat dudukku, langsung meneguk cepat air putih yang sudah tersedia di atas meja.

"Bisakah kau memberiku segelas kopi?" Pinta Robin tersenyum kepada pria yang terlihat selintas rona merah di pipinya itu.

"Baik, mademoiselle. Romeo mu ini akan selalu menuruti perintahmu." Tanpa berpikir panjang, dia mencium tangan halus Robin. Aku mulai geram melihatnya. Laki-laki ini sepertinya ingin cari mati. Jangan sampai aku kehilangan kesabaran atau kau akan kehilangan wajah cantikmu karena kusayat-sayat. Aku sibuk menatap tajam ke arah pria itu sambil mengucap kalimat-kalimat menyumpah. Tiba-tiba saja ada yang semakin menggangguku.

Normal POV.

"Kau membuatku malu, Romeo-san." Robin terlihat memegang pipinya dengan senang.

"Namaku Cavendish, nona?" Dia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan posisi kaki kanannya menyentuh lantai seakan bersujud.

"Robin. Nico Robin." Wanita itu terlihat lebih ceria dari biasanya.

"Baiklah, nona Robin. Aku akan menyiapkan dulu makanan penuh cinta untukmu dan kita akan melanjutkan obrolan kita lagi." Ucapnya tersenyum menawan tanpa memalingkan matanya dari sosok Robin.

"Aku tunggu, Cavendish-san." Robin membalas senyum.

Setelah selesai melahap makanannya. Zoro lagi-lagi meredam emosinya karena melihat Cavendish berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dan Robin lagi. Laki-laki yang berwajah seperti wanita ini masih belum menyerah rupanya, pikirnya.

"Cavendish-san, makanannya sungguh lezat. Kau benar-benar koki yang hebat." Robin langsung memuji Cavendish setelah matanya menangkap sosok Cavendish yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Sungguh suatu kehormatan mendapatkan seorang wanita secantikmu yang memuji masakanku, nona Robin. Aku sungguh bahagia mendengarnya." Ucapnya sambil menyibakkan rambut poni pirangnya dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Kau sangat berbakat, Cavendish-san."

"Terimakasih, nona." Cavendish meraih tangan kanan Robin dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke tangan wanita itu. Robin tidak terlihat terkejut sama sekali. Dia hanya tersenyum memandang laki-laki cantik itu.

"Nona Robin. Kau sangat cantik. Kau secantik bunga mawar ini. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Tanyanya to the point sambil menyerahkan setangkai bunga mawar merah kepada Robin.

"Fufufu... Kau terlalu memuji, Cavendish-san." Robin memukul kecil lengan Cavendish untuk menunjukkan sikap malu-malunya. Cavendish tersenyum senang menatap sikap terbukanya Robin. Sedangkan Zoro, laki-laki itu hampir mematahkan kursi yang sedang didudukinya karena saking kesalnya melihat mereka berdua saling menggoda, dia memegang erat pegangan kursinya.

"Bagaimana kalau setelah ini, nona berkencan denganku?" Tanya si rambut pirang dengan penuh rasa percaya diri. Belum sempat Robin menjawab ajakan Cavendish, Zoro yang menyaksikan tingkah Cavendish dan Robin dari tadi mulai menunjukkan rasa marah dan cemburunya.

"Apa maksudmu, hah? Kau mau cari mati?" Si pendekar pedang merasa cemburu dengan kedekatan Robin dan pria yang baru dikenalnya.

"Nona Robin, kalau boleh tahu, siapa laki-laki yang datang bersamamu ini?" Tanya Cavendish pada Robin tanpa memperdulikan ancaman Zoro.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, Cavendish-san." Jawab Robin tersenyum.

"Ap!" Zoro hampir berteriak seakan tak percaya dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh wanita berambut raven itu.

"Jadi, setelah Nona selesai makan, apa boleh kita berkencan?" Tanya Cavendish lagi kepada Robin dengan posisinya yang masih berlutut di hadapan wanita itu.

"Fufu... Baiklah. Kebetulan aku juga sedang tidak ada acara." Jawabnya tersenyum.

"Hoi, hoi Robin... Kau kan baru saja mengenal laki-laki ini." Ucap Zoro mulai merasa terancam.

"Jadi?" Tanya Robin tanpa menatap ke arah Zoro ketika berbicara.

"Siapa tahu dia laki-laki genit seperti Sanji atau seseorang yang sukanya mempermainkan wanita." Zoro mencoba untuk meyakinkan Robin. Cavendish yang mendengarkan perkataan si pendekar pedang pun tetap saja mengacuhkannya dan hanya memegang tangan Robin sambil sibuk memandang erat mata Robin yang lagi-lagi bisa membuat laki-laki tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan darinya.

"Jangan pikirkan apa yang dikatakannya, Cavendish-san. Kau tidak tampak seburuk itu di mataku. Dan laki-laki yang mengataimu itu tidak lebih bagus darimu. " Robin membalas pegangan tangan Cavendish yang tampaknya semakin terpesona oleh wanita cantik itu. Zoro yang tidak tahan melihat keduanya itu pun semakin kesal dan mulai beranjak pergi dari tempat duduknya.

"Hmm? Roronoa-san? Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Robin yang sedang menunjukkan wajah innocentnya.

"Apa aku harus minta izin padamu juga jika aku mau ke toilet?" Zoro membalikkan badannya, menatap tajam ke arah Robin dengan wajahnya yang depresi dan melaju pergi.

Tidak lama setelah sosok Zoro yang sudah tidak terlihat lagi dari meja Zoro dan Robin, wanita berambut raven itu langsung tertawa geli.

"Fufufufu... Lucu sekali."

"Apa yang membuatmu tertawa bahagia seperti itu, nona?" Cavendish memandang ke arah Robin dengan heran.

"Zoro benar-benar enak untuk digoda."

"Maksudmu laki-laki berambut lumut tadi?" Tanya Cavendish yang terlihat dengan mimik wajah yang kompleks.

"Iya. Aku mencoba menggodanya dengan membuatnya cemburu padamu. Fufu... Ternyata dia sangat terpengaruh dengan kedekatan kita, Cavendish-san." Jawabnya tersenyum menang. Robin lalu meraih gelasnya yang berisi wine dan meminumnya. Cavendish hanya tercengang mendengar pernyataan Robin.

Tak lama kemudian, Zoro kembali dari toilet dengan langkah cepat. Dia meraih pergelangan tangan kanan Robin dan menariknya pergi tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi, meninggalkan Cavendish yang kaget melihatnya. Robin hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kirinya seraya mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada laki-laki cantik yang baru mereka tinggalkan itu.

Sesampainya di luar restoran, Zoro masih menarik kencang pergelangan tangan Robin. Robin mulai berpura-pura meronta dengan kekasaran Zoro yang menurutnya manis itu. Si pendekar pedang itu tetap tidak memperdulikan rontaan Robin. Dia tetap berjalan cepat dan menarik tangan Robin sampai di depan parkiran. Dia baru saja melepaskan tangan Robin ketika mereka sampai di depan mobil Robin. Tanpa berbasa-basi, Zoro berbalik menghadap ke arah Robin dan memeluknya dengan erat. Robin terkejut sampai membelalakkan matanya, tidak menyangka Zoro akan sejujur ini.

"Kau benar-benar wanita yang menyebalkan." Terlihat raut wajah Zoro yang menyeramkan. Dia sangat marah melihat kedekatan Robin dengan pria lain. Dia memang berkata kalau dia tidak peduli dengan Robin lagi, tapi ternyata dia hanya membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Dia itu laki-laki yang harga dirinya sangat tinggi. Dia gengsi jika disuruh harus mengakui kalau dia cemburu, tapi itu benar-benar perasaan yang tidak dapat ditahannya. Apalah arti harga diri jika dia bisa kehilangan Robinnya.

"Aku kesal melihatmu dekat dengan laki-laki lain. Apa kau tidak mengerti hal itu? Apa aku harus mengatakannya baru kau bisa mengerti?" Perasaan itu sepertinya tidak terbendung lagi. Zoro mulai meluapkan isi hatinya, dan inilah yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Robin.

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau sudah tidak punya hubungan apa-apa denganku lagi dan siapapun boleh mendekatiku?" Pertanyaan Robin itu sontak membuat Zoro tidak mampu berkata-kata karena merasa sangat bersalah tentang perlakuannya pada Robin tadi malam. Zoro kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dari Robin dan masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa berkata-kata, diikuti oleh Robin yang juga diam seribu bahasa.

(Zoro's POV) Di dalam mobil...

Aku mengemudi dalam diam. Wanita itu pun seperti tidak meresponku sama sekali. Beberapa saat kemudian, aku mulai curi-curi menatapnya, berharap dia tidak menyadarinya. Sepertinya aku sedang kurang beruntung, dia sepertinya sadar kalau aku sedang menatapnya. Dia sengaja mengintimidasiku lagi dengan duduk menyilangkan kakinya sampai terlihat kakinya yang mulus, seraya ingin balas dendam atas apa yang kulakukan beberapa menit yang lalu. Jantungku sedang berdebar tidak karuan dan aku merasa wajahku memanas. Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri karena merasa salah tingkah melihat keseksiannya. Wajahku mungkin saat ini sudah semerah tomat. Dengan cepat, aku menaikkan suhu AC mobil untuk mendinginkan otak dan pikiranku. Wanita ini tertawa kecil melihatku salah tingkah. Aku sedikit kesal sekaligus malu. Aku segera menginjak rem untuk memberhentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan, takut kalau ini diteruskan maka akan mengganggu konsentrasiku menyetir. Dan sebenarnya, konsentrasiku saat ini memang sudah benar-benar terganggu.

"Hoi Onna, boleh aku tahu apa yang sedang kau tertawakan?" Terus terang saja aku tahu apa yang ditertawakannya, tapi untuk menutupi rasa maluku, aku menanyakannya lagi seakan tidak tahu.

"Fufufu... Kau tahu, Kenshi-san? Kau begitu manis dan sepertinya aku tidak bisa lama-lama marah denganmu." Akhirnya Robin tersenyum padaku lagi. Lega rasanya melihatnya kembali seperti dulu lagi. Tanpa malu-malu, aku pun ikut tertawa dengannya.

"Aku juga tidak bisa lama-lama marah padamu, onna." Aku menatapnya dengan senyuman terbaikku. Aku sangat berharap kami bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi. Aku merasa ceroboh kemarin. Tidak seharusnya aku menyakiti perasaannya dengan perkataanku yang seperti itu. Aku seharusnya juga mendengarkan penjelasannya terlebih dahulu tanpa harus menuduhnya yang bukan-bukan. Aku ini memang bodoh, tapi aku akan memperbaikinya.

"Robin..." Aku menarik nafas untuk menenangkan rasa berdebarku. Roronoa Zoro tidak pernah takut dengan apapun, termasuk berterus terang padanya dengan apa yang kurasakan sekarang. Aku menarik tangan kanannya, mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuhku, dan menyatukan bibirku dengan bibirnya. Awalnya dia begitu terkejut, tapi tidak lama kemudian dia menerima ciumanku dengan menutup matanya. Bibir dengan harum bunga itu membuatku tidak ingin melepaskannya. Kami berciuman dengan intensnya.

Tiba-tiba seperti teringat sesuatu, Robin menjauhkanku darinya dengan mendorong dadaku dengan kedua tangannya. Aku terkejut dengan perlakuan berlawanan yang diberikannya padaku. Sedikit terengah-engah, tampak wajah sedih yang muncul dari wajahnya setelah memandangku. Aku merasa tersakiti dengan penolakannya itu.

"Ada apa, Robin? Kenapa kau mendorongku?" Tanyaku bingung seakan tidak percaya.

"Maaf. Aku..." Dia menundukkan kepalanya seakan tidak berani menatapku.

"Baik, aku mengerti." Jawabku singkat. Seakan mengerti dengan penolakannya itu, aku kemudian memalingkan mukaku ke arah depan lagi dan menempatkan tanganku kembali ke arah kemudi, tapi tiba-tiba tangan Robin menggenggam lenganku. Tanpa menoleh padanya, aku menghela napas dengan kencangnya sampai terdengar seperti seorang anak kecil yang sedang mengambek.

"Zoro." Terdengar suaranya yang lembut memanggilku.

"Jika kau ingin menyuruhku untuk bersikap seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara kita, aku sepertinya tidak akan bisa." Ucapku masih memalingkan mukaku. Ucapanku itu mungkin terdengar egois, tapi itulah yang kurasakan saat ini. Aku tidak mau berpura-pura tidak mencintainya lagi. Hal itu membuatku gila.

"Zoro, kau kekanak-kanakan." Ucapnya singkat. Sama sekali tidak terdengar suara sedih darinya. Dia malah kedengaran sangat tenang dalam menangani kelakuanku.

"Ya, ya... Aku memang kekanak-kanakan, tidak seperti Trafalgar Law yang dewasa. Aku tahu itu. Tapi, kaulah yang membuatku seperti ini, Robin." Merasa dipojokkan, aku membalasnya dengan cepat sambil merengut. Aku sebenarnya paling tidak suka jika dibanding-bandingkan dengan orang lain, tapi saat ini aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku untuk tidak merasa iri pada laki-laki yang selalu berada dalam hatinya itu.

"Law-san memang tidak pernah bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti itu." Sial, dia bukannya menenangkanku, tapi malah membela si Trafalgar itu. Aku merasa semakin kesal, tetap tidak mau menoleh ke arahnya sambil sedikit menggerakkan bahuku.

"Dia juga tidak pernah mengambil kesimpulan seenaknya tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan orang lain dulu." Tambahnya.

"Oh ya, dia juga sudah meminta maaf padaku untuk kesalahannya karena sudah meninggalkanku dulu." Mendengarnya terus berbicara hal-hal baik tentang Trafalgar membuat darahku mulai mendidih. Wajahku sepertinya saat ini merah padam karena marah.

"Law-san juga mengungkapkan perasaannya yang masih belum hilang padaku." Lanjutnya tanpa mempedulikan perasaanku.

"Sewaktu berpacaran denganku dulu, dia selalu memperhatikanku." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Hentikan! Aku tidak tahan lagi mendengarnya." Aku sedikit berteriak karena tidak tahan lagi untuk menyuarakan suara hatiku saat ini. Aku benci mendengarnya memuji-muji mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Dia juga tidak pernah berteriak padaku sepertimu saat ini." Ucapnya seakan sengaja memancing emosiku lagi.

Jadi, apa maksudnya semua ini? Kenapa seakan-akan dia sedang mengujiku dan mendesakku untuk jujur padanya? Tidak, tidak boleh seperti ini. Roronoa Zoro bukan seseorang yang lemah. Wanita ini tidak akan membuatku lemah.

"Baguslah, jadi kau bisa berbalikan dengannya lagi." Aku meresponnya dengan dingin, seakan tidak ingin mendengarnya melanjutkan pujiannya tentang Trafalgar lagi. Entah ekspresi apa yang ada diwajahnya saat ini. Aku penasaran, tapi tidak sanggup menoleh.

"Ah iya, aku masih ada urusan. Aku turun disini saja." Aku mencari alasan supaya aku bisa segera pergi dari sini sebelum aku kehilangan kendali lagi.

Belum sempat aku membuka pegangan pintu mobil untuk beranjak keluar, wanita itu meraih tanganku. Dia memegang tanganku dengan sangat kuat sampai-sampai aku merasa kukunya memberi bekas di pergelangan tanganku.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya, onna?" Suaraku terdengar satu oktaf lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Aku berusaha untuk menekan amarah dan kesedihanku yang datang secara bersamaan.

"Kau tidak mau memberiku kesempatan untuk melanjutkan kata-kataku, Zoro-kun?" Dia bertanya dengan sangat lembut seakan sedang berbicara kepada anak kecil.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku ada urusan. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mendengarkanmu membicarakan kebaikan-kebaikan si Trafalgar. Sudah cukup!" Aku terpaksa menoleh padanya lagi untuk menunjukkan padanya kalau aku benar-benar serius dengan apa yang kukatakan saat ini. Aku menatap matanya dengan intens. Mata itu berbalik menatapku dengan dalam. Tanpa memperdulikan kata-kataku, dia melanjutkan apa yang belum selesai dibicarakannya tadi.

"Aku sudah menolaknya." Butuh beberapa detik untukku mencerna kata-katanya. Heh? Dia menolaknya? Sontak saja aku langsung menoleh padanya. Aku begitu terkejut dan menatap dalam kepadanya seraya menunggunya untuk menjelaskan maksud perkataannya itu.

"Aku merasa tidak bisa lepas dari seorang pendekar pedang yang sangat kekanak-kanakan, egois, dan tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri itu. Dan sebenarnya, aku sangat menikmati reaksimu saat melihatku dekat dengan laki-laki lain. Aku benar-benar senang menggodamu. Fufu..." Ucapnya dengan senyum nakalnya. Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Aku langsung menepuk-nepuk pipiku untuk membuktikan kalau aku tidak sedang bermimpi.

"Kau bilang apa, onna?" Aku menanyainya lagi untuk memastikan kalau aku tidak salah dengar.

"Kau tahu kan aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, Zoro-kun?" Ya... Tidak mungkin dia mengulanginya lagi. Dia itu Nico Robin. Wanita yang sulit dimengerti dan jarang menunjukkan perasaannya. Dia membuatku mengerti tentang perasaannya, tanpa harus berkata secara langsung kalau dia mencintaiku.

Tanpa ragu, aku meraih tangannya dan menariknya jatuh dalam pelukanku. Aku merindukan wangi tubuhnya ini lebih dari aku merindukan ayahku yang bodoh yang sudah lama tidak pernah pulang ke rumah. Aku merindukannya lebih dari apapun. Apapun akan kulakukan untuk dapat memeluk tubuh ini lagi. Tanpa berkata apapun, kami tetap berpelukan satu sama lain.

Normal POV.

Satu jam kemudian, Zoro dan Robin pulang ke rumah Robin. Di tangan kanannya, Zoro memegang ketiga pedangnya dan ditangan kirinya, dia menggenggam erat tangan kanan Robin. Nami dan Usopp yang pertama kali menyadarinya.

"Wow... Sepertinya rencanaku berhasil." Ucap Nami nyengir.

"Usaha yang bagus, Zoro. Tidak sia-sia aku berbohong kalau aku sedang ada masalah dengan Kaya." Usopp menepuk bahu Zoro, seakan memberinya selamat. Zoro memaafkan kebohongannya karena kebohongannya itu membawa berkah.

"Jadi tolong jelaskan padaku, bagaimana bisa kalian secepat ini sudah berbaikan lagi?" Tanya Nami penasaran seperti biasanya. Dia menempel pada Zoro dan Robin seperti wartawan yang sedang penasaran dengan informasi dari artis berskandal.

"Berisik, penyihir!" Jawab Zoro dengan nada jengkel. Tak lama kemudian, Zoro mendapat benjolan besar di kepalanya dari Nami. Zoro menyumpahi si rambut orange sambil berbisik.

"Fufufu..." Robin tidak bisa membendung tawanya ketika melihat kekasihnya dan temannya itu bertengkar.

"Nah, onee-chan... Bisa kau beritahu aku?" Nami bertanya pada Robin dengan muka memelasnya.

"Zoro memohon-mohon padaku untuk berbalikan dengannya. Dengan manjanya, dia bilang kalau dia merindukanku setengah mati. Ah iya, dia juga bilang kalau dia rela mati untukku. Fufu..."

"Hah? Benarkah? Wah, Zoro benar-benar sudah berubah karena Robin. Dia menjadi lebih manis. Hahaha..." Nami mengejek Zoro dengan menertawainya keras-keras.

"Kalau begitu kita ubah namanya jadi Zoro manis saja. Bagaimana Zoro manis?" Usopp ikut-ikutan mengejeknya. Zoro mengeluarkan sarung pedangnya tanpa ragu. Usopp menjadi ketakutan dan langsung bersembunyi dibelakang Nami. Setelah melihat Usopp sudah berhenti mengejeknya, dia langsung menatap tajam ke arah Robin yang saat ini sedang menggodanya dengan mengedipkan matanya. Wajahnya menjadi merah padam dibuat wanita itu.

"Sial..." Diam-diam si pendekar pedang itu menyumpahi dirinya lagi karena tidak bisa menang dari wanita itu. "Akan kubuat kau menyesalinya nanti, onna." Pikirnya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba saja, Sanji muncul bersama Luffy yang saat ini pipinya sedang ditarik olehnya karena Luffy berusaha mencuri makanan di dalam kulkas Robin. Pandangan Sanji teralihkan dari Luffy, ketika dilihatnya tangan kedua pasangan yang baru pulang itu masih tidak lepas satu sama lain. Luffy yang melihat kedua sejoli itu pun langsung mengerti kondisi yang sebenarnya (Tumben Luffy mikirnya cepat).

"A...Apa-apaan itu?" Tanya Sanji shock sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah tangan Zoro dan Robin.

"Kau benar-benar hebat, Zoro. Shishishi..." Puji Luffy.

"Terimakasih, Luffy." Zoro tersenyum menyeringai.

"Marimo... Kau pasti menyuruh Robin-chan untuk meminum obat yang membuatnya menerimamu lagi kan?" Sanji mendesak Zoro dengan muka mengesalkannya.

"Alis pelintir bodoh. Obat apa maksudmu? Dia menerimaku karena menyadari kalau cuma aku satu-satunya yang ada di dalam hatinya." Balas Zoro sambil menyeringai.

"Kau bohong." Jawab Sanji masih tidak percaya kalau Robin-chan nya berbalikan dengan marimo.

Zoro yang tidak terima dengan tuduhan Sanji langsung memprovokasinya dengan memeluk Robin di depan teman-temannya. Robin hanya tertawa sambil membalas pelukan kekasihnya. Sanji yang mau memprotes tindakan Zoro pun tidak jadi melakukannya setelah melihat kebahagiaan Zoro dan Robin. Dia hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya.

"Hoi, Alis pelintir. Jangan sekali-sekali kau berani mendekati wanitaku lagi, atau akan kupotong kakimu yang kau banggakan itu." Ucap Zoro sambil mengeratkan pelukannya ke Robin seakan takut direbut orang.

"Iya, iya... Asal Robin-chan bahagia." Ucap Sanji kepada Robin sambil tersenyum. "Tapi marimo, jika kau berani menyakiti Robin-chan lagi seperti tadi malam, akan kuinjak tanganmu sampai tidak bisa mengangkat pedangmu lagi." Gantian Zoro yang ditatap oleh Sanji. Tatapan itu bukan tatapan kemarahan ataupun tatapan penuh dendam, tapi tatapan turut berbahagia. Meskipun kesal karena marimo mendapatkan Robin-chan nya kembali, tapi dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, dia turut berbahagia untuk mereka berdua. Zoro yang mendengar peringatan Sanji pun bukannya marah, malah tersenyum pada Sanji.

* * *

See u again next chapter... Harap maklum ya, lama asal selamat... Maaf sekali lagi...

**Jawaban Review:**

***vava. nt93 : jgn lumutan donk... ntr si Zoro ada yg nyamain lg. Haha... Wah, ane jg senang sekali jika ente nungguin fic ini. Jangan nyerah ya, aneh jg nggak nyerah sm fic ini, tetap semangat nyelesaiin meskipun agak lama (lama sekali). Law? Hmmm... Mungkin next chap ya... Ini masih belum ada, maafkan yak... Terimakasih support n reviewnya... :D**

***piranha19: Makasih ya supportnya... Moga selesai dengan selamat nih fic... Jgn lupa review lagi ya...  
**

***Alam: ini sudah di update... Ayo mari dibaca... Semoga memuaskan... Makasih.**

***Yadi: ah, jd malu . Tenang aja Yadi... Kalau diburu-buru bs ancur nih fic... mending santai2 aja.. dimarah2in sm yg nunggu jg gpp deh, diterima aja, yg penting semua puas dengan hasilnya... Thx supportnya... see u next chap...**

***Naomi: Semuanya perlu proses naomi-chan... termasuk otaknya author... wkkwkwkw... Kangen jg sama mereka di manga nya, gak pake nongol2 ya... Kalau gt, usir kangen dengan baca fic ini ya... Hehe... Makasih support n reviewnya...**

***Portgas D Zorbin: Huaaaaa... Suka bgt sm review ini... Kita sm2 fans nya Zorbin sm Lawbin nih... Gk tahan liat mereka, Robin sm yg mana aja jg ok... Tp tetep sih aku padamu Zoro... Hahaha... Ok, aku akan berusaha sebisaku untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini dan menambah2 fanfic Zorbin atau Lawbin. Yang penting pada bersabar aja ya... Mgkn agak lama aja. Otaknya sedang kosong nih... Haha... Thx support n reviewnya... Jgn lupa dibaca n di review lagi yang chap ini ya... Makasih...**

**Thx bt semua yang udah yg ngereview n ngefollow... Harap sabar sm author yg ini ya... .**


End file.
